It Was Only A Kiss
by Radcliffe-PotterFan319
Summary: I was dared to kiss Sirius Black. So, I did, no big deal. It was only a kiss...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing except for the characters you don't know and the plot. The title of this story is lyrics from the Killer's song "Mr. Brightside" :D Song lyrics is Metamorphosis by Hilary Duff.

It Was Only A Kiss  
Chapter One  
Metamorphosis

_Watching the butterfly  
Go towards the sun  
I wonder what I will become (I wonder what I'll become)_

Metamorphosis  
Whatever this is  
Whatever I'm going through  
Come on and give me a kiss  
Come on, I insist  
I'll be something new  
A metamorphosis  
--Hilary Duff "Metamorphosis"

I was only eight years old when I moved into my aunt and uncle's house. My dad had just passed away from a Muggle disease called Cancer. He refused to have magic heal it. If he was to die, then it was his time. I believed he wanted to be with mum. She died five years ago after giving birth to my brother, Jacob.

My Aunt Becky and Uncle Scott were happy to have my brother and me. They couldn't have kids of their own and treated us like we were really theirs. Sometimes, I think they actually forgot we were their niece and nephew. I loved them like my parents and on Mother's Day and Father's Day, I would give them presents before heading to the cemetery to lay flowers or something for my parents.

When I first moved into the giant mansion, I was scared. Magic was everywhere and there were so many rooms. Much different then what my dad had us living in for five years. He was a Muggle and so I was not used to so much magic. My room was huge and frightening at night and the yard was so big it was intimidating. Like, if I walked out too far, I'd lose sight of the house and never find my way back.

I remembered standing in the driveway holding my brother's hand. He was only five and most likely more frightened then me. We were just gazing at the place that we were to call home. That was when I first met James Potter.

Really, I was surprised that a kid my age and was a wizard, lived next door. He was riding a toy broomstick when I first saw him. His toes brushing the top of the grass and going no higher. His messy jet black hair and those glasses that hid his pretty, hazel eyes were just like his father's. He wouldn't have noticed me if I had giggled when he crashed into the side of the house. He stood up, looking dazed and spotted me. He laughed, too, and came running over.

"My name is James!" he said eagerly.

"Libby," I had replied.

"You're my new best friend, okay?" James asked grabbing my hand and pulling me towards his house.

We were best friends after that, too. We did almost everything together and was closer then anything. I was the sister James never had and he was the brother I wish I could have. We thought that even at Hogwarts, no one could split us up. The day we got our letters we were jumping about and in Diagon Alley, we couldn't get to a store fast enough. We met Remus Lupin then. James accidently knocked him over in Flourish and Blots. The poor kid had so many books, he was almost crushed. But that didn't matter, because James adopted him as a friend, too—in the same minute.

Then, the train ride came.

"Mum, what would happen if we missed the train?" James had asked as we hurried across King's Cross to Platform 9 3/4.

"You would miss an exciting part of your first year, but we'd get you to school somehow," Sandra Potter explained. We stopped in front of the brick wall between Platforms 9 and 10. I gulped. How were we supposed to get through without hurting ourselves?

"Who wants to go first?" my Aunt Becky asked. James and I looked at one another.

"I will!" James finally said. He pushed his trolley to face the wall. Then paused, "I just ran straight at it?"

"Excuse me!" someone called. We all looked up and saw a pretty red head with amazing green eyes pushing a trolley our way. She had a trunk and owl and looked nervous and confused. A woman and man who resembled the girl were following her closely, looking confused.

"Yes?" Becky asked when the girl had reached us.

"Um, well, I'm having trouble . . . " the girl's voice trailed off and looked at her owl, to mine.

"You need to get on the Platform?" James asked in this dreamy voice. He had this goofy grin on. I giggled and elbowed James in the ribs. He came out of his trance and blushed, running a hand through his hair, something he only did when nervous.

"Well, yes. I'm Muggle-born. The process was never explained to me," the girl said. Sandra smiled.

"All you have to do is run through the wall between nine and ten. Sadly, Muggles cannot get on the Platform themselves," she said, looking at the girl's parents. They quickly said good-bye to their daughter with words of encouragement and I love yous.

"Okay, James, go ahead," his mother said once the girl's parents stepped  
aside. James looked at the wall and then looked at the girl. He got this cocky grin on, one I've seen too much, and started running towards the wall when no Muggles were looking. Then he was gone. The girl gasped.

"Libby, do you want to go?" Sandra asked. I nodded and followed James onto the platform. I was amazed when I slid through the wall and was standing before the scarlet Hogwarts express. James was suddenly by my side.

"Did you see that girl?" he asked, his eyes glazing over, "She was so perfect,"

"Aw, how cute, little Jimmy is in love," I cooed. James blushed again. Twice in five minutes. He never blushes.

My aunt and his mother were by us seconds later. After Sandra convinced her son that the girl had gotten on the Platform just fine, we started our way towards the train to find a capartment. I don't think my aunt wanted to let me go and Sandra was crying that her baby boy is growing up. I noticed a rather good looking boy, most likely my age, snickering. I saw that the woman who was most likely his mother, staring at Sandra Potter like she was a disgusting disease. I glared at the boy and he caught my eye. He turned away, no longer laughing.

The train whistle blew and James and I hurried onto the train, pulling our trunks as we went. They were quite heavy. We found a capartment with the red headed girl and Remus Lupin and sat down. Waving to our guardians as the train  
started moving. Then we sat back.

"Hi, I'm Libby Cullen," I said holding my hand out towards the red head.  
She smiled.

"Lily Evans," she replied, "I love your hair,"

I made a face. I always had this really curly hair. Sometimes, like it was then, my curls would poof out making my head look three times it's size. I hated it then, of course, I learned to tame it after a while and would never trade my curls for anything. Maybe my eyesight though. I have these really thick and large glasses. They never stayed on my face no matter what I did, and would always fly off my face. Nothing kept my glasses on.

"I'm James Potter," James said pushing me and grabbing Lily's hand. He kissed it, "Pleasure to meet you,"

"Um, you too," Lily said, pulling her hand from James's.

"Excuse James," I said, "He just wants to impress you,"

James scowled at me and ran a hand through his hair once more and I grinned. I looked at Remus, "How have you been?"

"Fine. I fell ill the other day though. I was afraid I wouldn't get to come to Hogwarts," Remus said with a weak smile. He still looked a little pale.

The capartment door suddenly opened. I looked up to see the boy that was laughing at James before. I glared at him, but couldn't help but notice that he  
was even better looking up close.

"Can I sit here?" he asked, "Everywhere else is full,"

"Yeah," James said moving over for the boy. The boy sat down and crossed his arms over his chest. We all sat in an awkward silence.

"I'm James," James finally said holding out his hand, "James–"

"Potter," the boy said, "I know,"

"Yeah. Well, this is Libby Cullen, Lily Evans, and Remus Lupin," James said  
pointing to each of us. We all waited for the boy to say who he was, but he just stared at each of us.

"You're supposed to state your name, now," I said crossing my arms over my own chest. The boy looked at me. He lingered on my glare for a while and then he smiled. It was a very nice smile, I noted.

"Sirius," he said shortly.

He never told us his last name and we didn't bother asking. Once he smiled, it was like all the tension in the capartment broke. We started talking and laughing like old friends. Of course, Lily was a bit shy, especially with James asking her if he could check her out without his library card and if it hurt when she fell from heaven. We played a small game of truth or dare. It was difficult since we couldn't do many dares. We didn't know each other well enough. So mostly, we learned a lot about each other. I was friends with Lily by the time the train came to a stop. This Sirius, though, I wasn't sure of. He was making fun of me most of the ride.

James didn't seem to like this boy much, either. Every one of Sirius's jokes was directed at me almost. He made fun of my glasses, which was an insult to James too, who wore a more stylish pair. He made fun of my hair, which I had tried hard to make presentable this morning. He made fun of my clothes, which were normal Muggle clothes. He made fun of the way I talk, laugh, smile, and even the way I would snap at him. I hated him by the end of the ride and I never hate people.

"What was that guy's problem?" I asked James when we were in the boats that Hagrid led us to. Lily and Remus were chatting excitedly in front of us.

"I don't know, but he seemed to think everything about you was funny," James shrugged, "Don't worry, I saw him standing with his mother on the Platform. He's a Black. I won't be surprised if he's in Slytherin,"

"Welcome to Hogwarts," a stern looking witch with black hair pulled into a tight bun said, "I am Professor Mcgonagall. You will join the feast momentarily, but first you must be sorted into one of the four houses; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family during your stay at Hogwarts. You will spend free time in your house common room and attend classes with your house peers. The sorting will begin shortly," Mcgonagall disappeared for a moment. In the corner of my eye I saw Sirius looking a bit sick. He smirked when he saw me looking and I glared, turning my face right at him.

Mcgonagall came back and led the way into the Great Hall. I will never forget that feeling when I walked in. All the other classes watching with curiosity and the ceiling. I love that ceiling. The night sky was beautiful and clear, stars  
shined brightly in the moonless sky. I grinned at James and he grinned back.

We stopped and the hat sang a song. I listened with interest and when it ended, names began to be called.

"Anderson, Morgan,"

A girl with blond hair walked forward with a bounce in her step. She went to Ravenclaw.

"Austin, Cole,"

A boy with light brown hair went up. He looked nervous, but when the hat shouted for him to join the Hufflepuff table, he looked so relieved.

Names went on. Then, "Black, Sirius"

Sirius went up and sat down. I noticed he threw a nervous glance at the Slytherin table. I noticed the Slytherins looked excited and all the other tables looked at one another with . . . fear? Fear of what, another Slytherin? Or was it because the Noble House of Black was one of the darkest families in the Wizarding World? Sirius Black was seated on the bench for the longest time so far. Slytherins began whispering to each other.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

The entire hall went still. The Slytherins were glaring at Sirius Black and the Gryffindors looked like they didn't know whether to clap or gasp. I saw the shocked and fearful look in Sirius's face as he walked to the table acting like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. It took a minute for Mcgonagall to remember she had to call out the next name. Daniel Burns, who went to Slytherin. Then Ben Carlson who went to Ravenclaw. I zoned out until—

"Cullen, Libby,"

My mouth suddenly went dry and my insides disappeared. James gave me an encouraging smile and I walked forward. Was it just me, or were my shoes squeaking really loudly? I had a chocolate frog on the train, what if chocolate was on my face? James would have told me, wouldn't he? My glasses fell, but I caught them and pushed them back on my face. I told myself to calm down as I took a seat on the stool and Mcgonagall put the hat on my head.

"Hmm, Cullen?" the hat said, it startled me, but then I relaxed, "I remember your mother. She was a bright witch. In Ravenclaw. You would do well there, but you have a lot of your Aunt's bravery and loyalty, too. Yet, Hufflepuff would suit you too. Never will you make it in Slytherin. Clever as you are, it would not do. Now, where to put you? Yes, I know where to put you. I can't interfere with fate now, can I? You'll go to . . . GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled, though confused about that who fate comment, and jumped from the stool. I skipped toward the Gryffindor table and took a seat, shaking hands with other Gryffindors. I watched the rest of the sorting. Lily was sorted into Gryffindor and took a seat next to me. Then Frank Longbottom. Remus came along, too, and then a girl pretty named Kirsten Meyer. And then twins, Susan and Samantha Orrin. They glared at me, Lily, and this Kirsten for some reason as they took a seat. Then came Peter Pettigrew and James. He looked so proud to be sorted in Gryffindor. And then finally, Once the sorting was over, Dumbledore stood up, smiling.

"Welcome back old comer and welcome new comers! I hope you all had an eventful holiday. I won't bore you with my speech while you're distracted by your stomachs. So, enjoy!"

Food filled the dished. I pushed my glasses up and started to fill my plate. Peter Pettigrew started eating like his life depended on it.

I can't tell you what happened while we ate, but by the end of the night. Lily, Kirsten, and me all became friends. We had a lot in common and I knew we were going to be best friends all through Hogwarts. I didn't say much to James during the feast, but he had somehow started talking to Sirius Black, Remus, and Peter Pettigrew. They were suddenly just as friendly as I was with my new friends.

It was after that first night that things got weird between James and me. Lily hated James till 4th year. She would always drag me away when I was talking to James. Even when she started to return her feelings for James, she wouldn't admit it till the end of 5th year and that was only to Kirsten and me. So, whenever Lily was around, I doubted to ever get a good conversation out of James without him asking her out or them fighting.

Then there was Black. By the end of first year, he had become the brother James has always wanted. Yes, James and I were still close, but I always tried to avoid Black. James and Black were never apart. So, he got between mine and James's friendship. I felt bad, but we tried. We kept no secrets from one another. I knew all the 'Marauders' secrets and he knew all the secrets between my friends. It kept us closer and we were always there when the other needed someone to talk to.

Like when my first and only boyfriend broke up with me. It was at the end of my 5th year, last year. I still had those stupid glasses and my hair was still hard to tame. He was a year older then me and a Ravenclaw. I thought he was so sweet and we went out for four months. Until he tried to get down my pants and I realized he had used me. He even said as I walked out "The ugly ones always are the ones who'll go out with anyone." James kicked his ass for me.

Lily and Kirsten decided to prove to the jerk wrong. I wasn't ugly, according to them, I just hid my beauty. So, they got rid of my glasses and got me contacts. Then they taught me how to put make-up on carefully and properly. They even tamed my hair. Permanently. It took a bunch of spell books about hygiene. Now my curls were loose, bouncy, and gorgeous. They bought me proper moisturizers and a whole new wardrobe. All this in the first week of summer. James said that no work needed to be done on me when he saw me. That was once he got over his shock of the new me. He said I was beautiful and I knew that James was being honest with me.

Now Fate was about to make its move . . .

**A/N:**I know, it's a bit boring, but it gets better. I just wanted to give you a little bit of history on Libby's life.  
**I have got this same story on .com Please don't review saying I have copied or that someone else has copied my story because they haven't; it's just me with the same story on 2 different websites.**  
_DO NOT send me reviews that are telling me that a character is out of character or that i have spelling/grammer errors. I know I do and try my best to keep them from happening._  
Oh and though this is in Marauder Era, a lot of the things will sound modern. Like their clothes and the way they talk. So, it's like a modern day Marauder story. If you know what i mean.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Song lyrics "When You Kiss Me" by Shania Twain. JK Rowling owns everything else!  
**A/N:**Thanks to all those who reviewed!!

Chapter Two  
When You Kiss Me

_Oh, when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me. Oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah_  
---Shania Twain "When You Kiss Me"

It was one of those mornings where you just couldn't get up. I laid on my stomach, the sun leaking through my shut eyelids. I groaned knowing that if the sun was in my window, it was about noon. The sun was always in my room at noon. It was to late to sleep in any longer. I let one eye peel itself open. Then the other. I rolled onto my back, my fluffy, warm blankets wrapped itself around me tightly. I looked at my clock. It was, indeed, noon.

I sat up, untangling myself from my blankets. I loved my room and wished I could bring it to Hogwarts with me. The wooden floor and light blue walls made me feel safe. The light wood furniture and lime green curtains were put in just for me. My book shelf filled with my favorite books, wizard and muggle. My radio with my collection of records and CDs and the posters of my favorite bands and Quidditch team. I was definitely a half-blood. The mixture of Muggle and Wizard items in my room told it all. I was glad I was able to visit my Muggle grandparents from my dad's side still, even with them gone. I was around magic all the time being raised by pure-bloods. It was nice to be around Muggles every once in a while.

Once I was free from my sheets, I swung my feet over the side of my bed and placed them silently on the cool floor. My small shorts and tank top I slept in were comfortable, but I didn't dare go downstairs and eat breakfast with them on. Last time I did that around this time of summer, James and Black came bursting into the kitchen. I swear, Black couldn't take his eyes off my skin. It was embarrassing and that was when I still had my glasses and my hair was horrible. Now that I actually could pull off pretty, I didn't want to know what Black would do.

After a shower, I changed into a pair of denim shorts and a green top that hugged my sides. I looked in the mirror and let my hair air dry. Now that it was tamed and under control, I didn't have to brush it every single day to make it look somewhat presentable. My teeth were brushed and I put on some mascara before leaving my room. I peaked into the guest room.

Lily and Kirsten were visiting. Kirsten was on the floor, waiting as Lily got dressed in the bathroom. The two girls had arrived the day before. There was only two weeks of summer left and that meant that the Potters were having their yearly "Muggle Cook-Out". This year, John Potter, James's dad, was planning on using no magic. Nobody dared to mention that was what he said for the past 10 years and every year, he has no choice but to use magic.

This year, however, the Potters insisted on me inviting my friends to come. James was inviting his own friends, which meant, we weren't going to talk all night. Last year, we didn't have our friends so we were swimming in the lake that's behind our backyards. I was worried to think what Remus, Black, and Peter would think of my new look. Remus would be honest enough, but Black would try and piss me off like he usually does. He's the only Marauder I can't get along with.

"We should play Truth or Dare tonight," Lily was saying from the bathroom.

"Why?" Kirsten smirked, "So we can dare you to snog the life out of James?"

"No!" Lily gasped yanking the door open. She didn't deny that she liked James. She didn't deny that she was unconditionally in love with him. She just denied every request to go out with him. She felt like his head was big enough, no need to make him seriously think that he can get every girl in the school. I thought it was pathetic of her, but whatever. I wasn't going to argue with her over it.

"How come then?" I asked flopping down on Lily's bed.

"Libs, it would be so much fun!" Lily smiled, "I mean, you always love a good game of Truth or Dare."

"And this would be with Marauders! The most risk taking people in Hogwarts. They'll do any dare we ask them to and answer any truth without hesitation!" Kirsten said, the idea seemed to send an electric shock through her  
body.

"Yeah, it would be fun," I shrugged. Playing with the Marauder would make the game even better. I only played the game with James and Remus during the summer of our 2nd year. Black had been unable to come because of his parents or something. I was glad for that. Remus was my friend and I was spending time with James. Though, the game we played was exciting. The Marauders really would do any dare you throw at them.

"So, why so keen on playing the one game you hate, Lils?" Kirsten asked. Lily smiled.

"I don't know. I just thought it would be a good idea," Lily shrugged. She was up to something though. Something was on her mind.

"Who wants lunch!" I asked jumping from the bed.

My house elf, Rosie, already had it prepared. Ham sandwiches. Each made the way we liked. The house was quite which meant that my aunt and uncle were either at the Potters or watching my brother, Jacob, and his best friend, Will, swim in the lake.

I didn't mind living in such a big house anymore. I felt like if I moved into a smaller house, I would feel trapped now. I lived in this house for almost eight years. After Hogwarts, it was going to be so weird not to live next door James anymore. But that wasn't until after seventh year and we were only going into our 6th. I still had plenty of time in this house.

Once we cleared out plates, we decided to go outside. Lily loved that I  
had a lake in my backyard. She always wanted to live on water, it calmed her. Kirsten like the peacefulness, too, but preferred hectic areas. I remembered going to her house and not being able to sleep at night because of the busy streets.

And her fighting parents.

Kirsten was a half-blood like me. Her mother walked out this summer because she was 'fed up with magic' or something. Kirsten was pretty upset about it, but he dad was distraught. She almost didn't come to my house because she's afraid of what her dad would do without her. He insisted she come though.

The sun warmed our skin as we stepped out into the summer air. Birds chirped into afternoon air and a cool breeze ruffled my curls. I pushed them out of my face and then–Splat!

Something hard, wet, and brightly colored hit my face. I almost lost balance and fell over. Thankfully, I caught myself and stood up straight. I was dripping wet. Orange rubber from a balloon was on the floor. I knew who would throw a water balloon at me. And I was not pleased to know he had arrived at James's house. I looked at where the balloon had come from. A metallic green one was coming straight at me. With a squeal I ducked. The balloon hit the side pillar of my house instead.

Then I saw him. Laughing with James, Remus, and Peter at the corner of my house. All of them had wet hair and were shirtless that meant they were either having a bad water fight or were in the lake. My anger rose when I saw a water balloon in Black's hand.

"BLACK!" I shrieked, still dripping wet. Black started laughing harder.

"Looking good, Cullen!" he called back, "I might have to be nice to you this year!"

"Forget him, Libby, he's just going to laugh harder," Lily said, pulling my arm towards the lake. I threw another glare at Black and followed Lily.

We all sat down under a large oak tree. It was our favorite spot. Kirsten positioned herself, so she could see Black and James with their shirts off. According to her they had the perfect bodies. And I couldn't agree that they didn't. Years of Quidditch really paid off. Though, Remus was pretty nice to look at too. He pretty much just reads a lot and always looks sick, so it is very shocking. Peter is just something that you have to turn from.

"Hello ladies," that smooth voice I hated said behind me.

"Mind if we sit here?" James said sitting between me and Lily. He threw Lily his best smile. She blushed, but hid it with her hair, but I don't think James missed it, because he looked at me as if to confirm it. I shrugged.

"Oh my, God, Sirius, what happened to your face?" Kirsten asked shocked and concerned. As Black seated himself closer to me then I would have like, I realized that he had bruises and cuts all over his body and a particularly horrible looking bruise on his face, hiding his amazing looks. Suddenly, I was concerned too. He looked like he got mugged by someone.

"It's nothing, really," Black said with this careless tone. Remus took a seat next to Kirsten and Peter squeezed himself between them. Luckily, he had pulled his t-shirt on.

"Those bruises don't look like nothing," I said looking at Black. He turned to me with a smirk. He really was to close to me. Why doesn't he move over? Why don't I move over? I was unable to move, looking into those grey eyes seemed to make me freeze up.

"Why, Cullen, are you checking me out?" he asked laughing. I frowned coming out of whatever trance Black had put me in.

"I'll be checking you out when hell freezes over, Black," I snapped, "Those bruises are just hard to miss,"

"Yeah, Sirius, don't get your hopes up," James said. Black laughed along with us all, but I noticed a strange look in his eye.

"So, we were planning on a game of Truth or Dare later on," Kirsten said stretching and laying on her back. She was eyeing Black as she did so. Kirsten always had a thing for Black, but he never really gave her the time of day. Really, Black didn't date as much as people thought. Yeah, he was a "stud" and one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts and a huge flirt, but he never really dated. Mostly he just snogged random girls. Few girls at Hogwarts could actually say she was Sirius Black's hard core girlfriend.

"Truth or Dare?" Black asked wrinkling his nose, "I dunno. That game can get boring without magic,"

"Everything can get pretty boring without magic, Sirius," Remus said.

"Yeah, come on, Pads," James grinned, "It'll still be fun,"

"Pads?" Kirsten, Lily and I repeated.

"Padfoot," James said as if it were obvious, "It's Sirius's nickname,"

"Nicknames?" I repeated, "You guys have nicknames for yourselves?"

"Yeah," James grinned, "Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, Peter is Wormtail, and I'm Prongs. We're the Marauders!"

"You never told me that!" I said.

"I forgot. It's a pretty new Marauder secret. Only made up a few months ago," James assured me. He winked at me and I rolled my eyes. They were such strange nicknames and I felt like there was more to then names then James was letting on.

*^*^*^*^*^*

James's dad burnt one hand, dropped a plate of patties on his foot, spilled the pitcher of lemonade, and accidently stepped on a bottle of ketchup. Nonetheless, we all sat down on the pier down by the lake and ate hamburgers and hotdogs. They weren't that bad either. Not great, but you were able to eat them and enjoy them. John Potter was proud of himself. He actually stuck to his no-magic vow.

It was getting late and the sun was down. Magic lights were set up around the eating area so the Potters could talk with my aunt and uncle. The Marauders, Lily, Kirsten, and me were swimming in the lake. Black thought it would be funny to dunk me under every chance he got, so now I was waterlogged and my shoulders hurt from the pressure Black put on me.

"Libs," Kirsten whispered, "Let's start Truth or Dare now before it gets to  
late,"

"Good idea," I replied, "We'll play in my room so no one can eavesdrop on us or anything,"

When all of us knew that we were going to start the game, I walked over to my aunt. She would find it suspicious if we all ran up to my house without an explanation and then she'll follow us up and listen to what we were doing. We did not want adults knowing our deepest darkest secrets or keeping us from doing the craziest dares.

"Aunt Becky, we're all going to go up to my room to hang out, okay?" I asked. Becky eyed me suspiciously, along with Sandra Potter.

"What are you going to do up in your room?" my aunt asked me. She looked so much like my mother. Gorgeous brown eyes and smooth, wavy brown hair. My hair color was the only thing I got from my mom. My curls were from my dad. Unfortunately, I got a mixture of both brown and green eyes giving my eyes a murky, swamp color that was not very pretty.

"Nothing," I said, "We're just going to hang out and talk and stuff. I promise, no snogging,"

"I don't trust all those guys in your room." Sandra said uneasily. James stepped up now, rolling his eyes.

"Mum, Becky, you let me go into Libby's room all the time for hours with the door shut. She comes into mine for hours with the door shut. Besides, there's not enough girls for us to all snog," he said making a very good point. Becky and Sandra looked at one another.

"Okay, but we're going to be checking on you!" Becky said. I then led the way to my house.

"So, what do you two do all those hours in a bedroom with the door shut?" Black asked with a smirk. Both James and I threw him a glare and didn't bother answering the stupid question.

Once we made it to my room, I shut my door, lit candles and James pulled out a bottle of Veritaserum and that he always had handy for reasons I did not know and his Invisibility Cloak. Once we were seated around the candles and truth potion, we all looked at one another.

"Who's going first?" James asked with an excited and mischievous glint in his eye.

"I will," I volunteered. Everyone looked towards me now. I smirked and looked at James. I had the perfect dare for him.

"James. Truth or Dare?" I asked. James smirked.

"Dare," He said, stating the obvious. I smirked right back.

"I dare you to...go skinny dipping in the Dillard's pool," I said. The Dillards were our obnoxious and rude neighbors who lived across the street. They hated James and me because we've done quite a few pranks on them. They'll get so mad to see a naked James in their sickishly clean pool.

"Ooh, starting out dirty, aren't we, Libby?" James asked. He stood up and grabbed his cloak, "Who's going to come to make sure I do it?"

"Uh..." we all said. None of us wanted to see James naked. Except maybe Lily, but she wouldn't admit that.

"I say Sirius and Libby," Remus said logically, "You say their like a brother and sister to you all the time, Prongs, it only make sense,"

"Yeah. Okay, come on, Libs, Padfoot," James said grinning. We both stood and snuck downstairs and out the front door. Then all three of us slid under the cloak. Both James and Black were about a head taller then me. I only came up to Black's shoulder. I was cursed to be short my whole life. Not that I minded. I could be like Lily who is almost as tall as James.

"Ow, Black, you keep stepping on my feet," I mumble as we slowly made our way across the street.

"Sorry, James is taking up all the space," Black countered.

"That's you Padfoot," James snapped. It was true. James was still as skinny as ever, even though he was quite strong. Black was a lot broader and filled out more then James.

"Sshh," I hushed as we opened the gate. I heard laughter. Our stuck-up Muggle neighbors were out in their pool, "This is perfect,"

"For you," James mumbled handing me his glasses. He slid from under the cloak and stripped down to his boxers, handing me his clothes under the cloak. I turned away as he pulled his boxers off, too, while trying to ignore the sweet boyish smell coming off Black. He smelt so good. James handed me his boxers, which was kind of weird, and then James was off running. He gave out a whoop and ran onto the diving board and dived into the clear pool. Mrs. Dillard screamed and tried to get out of the way.

"Oh!" Mr. Dillard cried as water splashed him. Then, "POTTER!!"

James was already across the pool, out of the water and running back towards us. He grabbed his boxers I had ready from under the cloak and pulled them on and ran back to my house without the cloak. We had to get back before the Dillards called the Potters. Still holding James's shorts and t-shirt, Black and I started running after James. We were laughing freely now and Mr. Dillard was chasing us. Not that he knew we were there. Luckily, Black and I were able to run safely and easily because I was so small, giving Black plenty of space that Potter denied him.

We ran into the house and up the stairs. James was already there,  
jumping up and down, dripping wet in his boxers. Black pulled the cloak off of us and I handed James his clothes. Then we all burst out laughing.

"That was great!" Black said, "You should have seen the Dillards' faces! They were like shocked. The old bloke came running across the street. He's probably looking for you right now, James,"

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. James was dressed by now, but his hear was still dripping wet. We were all still giggling too as my Uncle pushed open the door. He had a stern look on.

"Mr. Dillard just came over here saying James just jumped into his pool naked," Scott said. We all looked at one another and Uncle Scott broke into a grin, "If Becky or Sandra ask, you're both grounded,"

"Thanks!" I said as he shut the door.

"Okay, James your turn," I said. James settled himself back in his spot and looked around the circle.

"Lily..." he said.

"Oh no," Lily moaned.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Lily said, "I'm playing it safe,"

We gave her three drops of Veritaserum. James sat back for a minute as we tested that it worked. Once we were ready, James smirked and asked, "What are your true feelings for me?" Everyone looked at Lily and she had a pained look on her face before stating tonelessly her feelings.

"I really am obsessed with you and think you are the best looking guy in Hogwarts but I won't go out with you because then your head will just get bigger and I'm trying to prove not every girl wants to go out with you. Though, every time you ask me out I want to say yes," Lily slapped a hand over her mouth, green eyes wide and fearful. I looked at James. He was sitting there with this goofy grin on his face.

"Damn, now I owe Moony 10 galleons," Black muttered. Remus smirked from across the circle.

"Okay, let's just move on from that," Lily said taking a deep breath, "Kirsten, truth or dare?"

"Lils, you know I never choose Dare," Kirsten said rolling her eyes. Lily smiled and looked at the ceiling thinking of something to ask Kirsten. Then she smiled and we gave Kirsten three drops of the Truth Potion.

"Out of all four guys in this room, which one do you want to snog the most?" Lily asked. We all knew Kirsten wanted to snog Black, James, and Remus. She's told us a hundred times. And she's obsessive over Black, so this was a waste of potion.

"Sirius, of course," Kirsten said smirking at Black. He smiled but showed no sign of interest for Kirsten. He's snogged her once before, I think, Kirsten never really said much when she came back from a detention with Black. She was really giddy and super pleased, just like she is when someone asks her out.

"Okay, Remmy, truth or dare?" Kirsten asked Remus. He didn't hesitate.

"Dare,"

"Okay. I dare you to......" Kirsten paused, thinking, "Ooh, I dare you to go up to Mr. Potter and confess your love to him while rapping,"

"That's the best you've got?" Remus asked. We all followed him down to the lake and watched as he approached John Potter. Remus looked at John and smiled, "Yo, Moony is in the house!" he said making us giggle, then started to rap, "Yo, dogg I just came to say, I love you in every way. My heart goes thump when you enter a room, come fly away with me on my broom!" John looked shocked. My Uncle, Aunt, and Sandra Potter were laughing. Remus smiled as he beat his fist against his chest, kissed his fist, and gave John the peace sign with his pointer and middle finger, "I'm out, G," he said. Then we all ran back inside, falling over from laughter.

"That was short, but so good," James laughed, "I swear my dad thought you were serious for a minute,"

"Me, too," Remus grinned, "Okay. Uh, James, truth or dare?"

"Oh come on," Sirius whined, "I want a go!"

"Shut up, Padfoot. Dare, Remus," James said. Remus thought for a minute.

"I'll keep it simple," he said, and James pouted, "I dare you to sweet talk Libby's brother's friend, Will,"

"But that kid is a weirdo," James complained, "I've seen the way he looks at me and it's not comfortable,"

"The way he looks at you Prongs? The kid was practically drooling while we were swimming before," Black laughed.

"Okay, I'll do it, where is he?" James asked standing.

"Jake's room. The door's open, so we all can watch again," I said. James  
walked out of my room and we followed.

We laughed as James leaned against the doorframe of Jacob's room. He was looked pretty hot from the back, leaning against the door and Lily seemed memorized by him. I would just love to see him from the front.

"Hey," he said in his most seductive voice.

"Hi James," we heard Jacob say. James walked in further and we all peeked into the room. Will was staring at James, but not in any hypnotized way. Just like a 12 year old looking at an older, intimidating neighbor.

"Will, I never noticed, your eyes are as blue as the heavens," James said sitting down, awfully close to Will. He eyed James nervously, "I love blue eyes," James leaned really close to Will and he scooted away.

"Er...really?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm," James said smiling, "And your hair. It's so perfect. You're like a perfect angle,"

"Uh, thanks," Will stammered. Jacob was watching James confused now. He still hadn't seen us at the door.

"Will, I'm afraid I left my library card at my house, but can I still check you out?" James asked. Black snorted then at the corny pick up line he once used on Lily in 3rd year, making us all burst into giggles. James began to laugh too and looked at the truly frightened 12 year old now, "Don't worry, Will, I was just playing with you. I'm not attracted to you," Jacob frowned looking at me.

"Get out!" he snapped at me and my friends, "And don't use my friends as a dare. I never use yours!"

"We were just playing, Jake," James laughed messing up my little brother's hair, "Calm down,"

We went back to my room and settled on the floor. Our order got messed up though. I was no longer seated by Lily and James, but Remus and Black. James was seated across from me, smirking. Uh-oh, time to get me back for making him go skinny-dipping. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for whatever horror I was to do next.

"Truth or Dare, Libby?" James asked. I could have easily chosen truth, but then I'd be taking the easy way out. James would find a way to get me back either way. Besides, I never backed down from a dare.

"Dare," I said confidently. James smirked.

"I dare you, Libby, to kiss..." James paused and I felt my heart start to speed up. Oh no, please don't let him say who I think he's going to say. Please no, "Sirius Black,"

Damn.

"What?" Black gasped, looking at James in shock. James smirked.

"It's a dare, she's gotta do it. Unless you want a chicken, Libs," James  
said looking at me innocently. I sat up straighter.

"No way. I never back down from a dare," I said. I really want to just back down from this dare. Though, I couldn't bring myself to. I faced Black, the guy I hated since the moment I saw him, and he looked at me. We both looked at James nervously where he sat smirking. Finally, I leaned forward until my mouth  
found Black's.

His lips were soft and gentle against mine. I was planning on pulling away quickly. You know, a quick peck on the lips, but I found I liked kissing Black. Even though it was a simple light kiss, being so close to Black made me feel safe and happy. Like nothing in the world can ever go wrong again. Time had slowed down and my brain had gone fuzzy. Every cell in my body was going crazy, wanting to deepen the kiss, wanting Black, never wanting to leave his side again. I barely remembered this was a dare and all my friends were watching me kiss Black right at this moment. And then–

"Ow!" I squealed pulling away. Both me and Black were holding our mouths.

"You shocked me!" Black accused.

"Me? You shocked me!" I countered. The shock hurt really bad, my mouth felt sore, like it was pinched really hard. At least the kiss was over. The realization of what happened was getting to me. I kissed Sirius Black _and liked it!!_

"Talk about fireworks," James teased. We both glared at him as someone knocked on my door.

"Hey, we're having s`mores if you want some," My aunt said, poking her head in, "Muggle style," she added, as if tempting us. The boys were gone in seconds and Lily and Kirsten smirked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Black were kissing for almost 15 seconds," Kirsten said.

"And then you shocked each other. How do you know it wasn't like James said. Fireworks," Lily asked. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are pathetic. Nothing is ever going to happen between Black and me," I said, "Now come on, let's go have a s`more,"

As I followed my smirking friends down the hall, I was awear my body was still buzzing with excitement. A part of me, my logical side, was appalled by Sirius Black's mouth touching my own, my the other side of me wanted more. I was amazed to find I wanted to kiss him again. It was like the perfect kiss and I wanted more.

_Stop it_ I told myself, _This is Black we're talking about. The guy that has bullied you since first year. Nothing can ever happen between you two. Besides, your not his type and he isn't yours._

A/N: Please **REVIEW**!! I really want feed back, and again, don't comment on my grammer/spelling errors. I want you're opinion on the story overall and things I can change and whatnot. Thanks!! Love you all!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**_ JKR owns everything but the plot and the characters you don't recognise. Lyrics written and performed by The All-American Rejects._

Chapter Three  
Dirty Little Secret

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone  
Or You'll be just another regret  
Dirty little secret  
Who has to know?_  
-The All-American Rejects "Dirty Little Secret"

There was no way I was going to admit that I liked kissing Black. I barely even could admit it to myself. The last two weeks of summer were torture. Sirius–I mean _Black_–acted different since we kissed. He was nicer to me. He was more considerate of me. And I found that I liked the sensitive side of Black that I discovered. Not in that way though. Never would I like Black in that way.

No matter what, I swore to myself that I was even going to keep my need for Black's kisses a secret. My dirty little secret. Lily had dropped the whole kissing thing three days after it happened. She went into Prefect mode and started yelling at us for not having all our homework done by now. Luckily, those hours of forced homework took all our minds of the Kiss.

Right afterwards, though, Kirsten would start trying to pry the truth out of me, but I each time I would say, "It was a dare to kiss Sirius Black. So I did, no big deal. It was only a kiss." Kirsten would stare straight into my eyes for a minute afterwards and turn away. Sometimes, like when Siri–Black was nice to me, I saw Kirsten giving me these jealous looks. I wasn't sure what to make of that. Black was just as nice to Kirsten as he was to everyone else. That's why everyone liked him. Except me and the Slytherins.

"Libby!" my aunt shrieked, "You have a half hour to get dressed before we're leaving for the platform!"

I groaned and sat up, stretching. I looked at the time and shuffled towards my bathroom. I brushed my teeth, showered, and put on the little make-up I wore. Then I went to the clothes I laid out last night. I checked and double checked that I had everything the night before and laid out the clothes I was going to wear on the train on top of my trunk. I took off my pyjamas and put on my Levi hip-huggers and then slipped my pink Finch band T-shirt on over my head. I pulled my curls into a loose ponytail on the back of my head and slipped my feet into my worn, black and white, converses. I shoved my pyjamas into my trunk and shut it. With a quick glance around my room, I knew I had everything and began to drag my trunk downstairs.

"I'll help you with that," Black was suddenly next to me. I jumped and  
dropped my trunk on my toe.

"Ow!" I yelped, "God, Black, you scared me! What are you doing here?" I asked slapping him on the arm. Black smirked.

"James's parents had an emergency to attend so your aunt and uncle are taking us to the Platform. James and I were just helping Jacob and Will make sure they have everything," Black explained. He looked nice today in tight, but not too tight, black jeans and a button down black shirt. His hair looked so clean and soft I wanted to run my hands through it. The bruises he had, were now gone, after fading from their yellowish state. His face looked as good as new. I wondered if he used something to keep his face so clean and skin so healthy. I snapped out of my daydream as Black started lugging my trunk down the stairs.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," I said, even though I was grateful he did.

"What do you have in there?" Sirius asked putting my trunk next to his and James's.

"Lily and Kirsten bought me a whole new wardrobe and made sure I brought it all," I grinned. I was glad that I had the new clothes. My other ones were old and out of date. In addition, they let me keep my band T-shirts and showed me all these cute accessories and skirts and stuff to wear with them.

"Oh," he obviously wasn't expecting an answer. Black looked up at me and smiled, "I like your new look, Libby. You didn't need one, but you look good,"

LIBBY? Since when does Black call me by my first name?

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

*^*^*^*^*^*

"Hurry, you have ten minutes," Becky ushered us all through the barrier.

I was relieved to be out of the Ministry SUV the Potters lent us. Even though the seats were magically widened so seven teenagers and two preteens and one adult could fit into them, I still was squished between Black and James. The smell of Black's aftershave was making me woozy it smelt so good. My whole body tingled the whole way to King's Cross from being so close to Black. I barely said a word the whole way and not once did I move. I was afraid that if I allowed my body to move, I would jump on Si–Black.

Not Sirius. Black.

"We're here, Becky, you can calm down," James laughed once we all were through the barrier with eight minutes to spare.

"Okay, well, go find a compartment," Becky said, "Have a good year, James. Libby! Come over and give me a hug. There we go! Oh, Sirius, it was good to see you again. Oh, and nice meeting you Peter. Remus! Rethink that career as a rapper. Oh, Kirsten, Lily, I wish you had stayed longer. I love having you around!"

Hugs went around my group and then Becky moved onto Jacob and Will. Lily, Kirsten and I made our way to the train, waving to some kids we knew on the way. I climbed onto the train and started searching for a compartment. They all were pretty much full. We were about to go and sit with Alice Stewart, a cute fifth year girl who started dating Frank Longbottom last year. We were friendly with Alice. She was a good person to talk to and really sweet. But just as we were about to open the door, James came out of a compartment a bit further down the narrow corridor.

"We have room!" he called. A few other girls looked at one another, daring the other to go and ask if they could sit with the Marauders. Just to save them from the embarrassment and the rejection, I waved to Alice and we piled into the Marauder's compartment.

"Can all seven of us fit?" I asked as James shoved out trunks with the other four.

"Remus and Lily need to go to the Prefects carriage, but we'll make ourselves fit," _Black_ replied.

And we did. Once Lily and Remus returned from their meeting, I was shoved against the window, once again next to Black and his addicting aftershave. James was stretched out on the floor, his long form going almost the whole length of the compartment. Peter sat by the door, keeping an eye out for the Snack Trolley. Remus was sitting across with him, reading a book. Kirsten was across from me, sitting sideways, and pulling her skirt just so. She was all leg and wasn't afraid to show her perfectly tanned ones off. She was pouting from the lack of attention from any of the Marauders. Lily was seated on the floor next to James. Her head on his shoulder. James asked her out a few days ago and she had no reason to say no. They never seemed able to keep their hands off each other.

"Cosy, isn't it?" Sirius (_damn_) asked, stretching his legs out so they were on top of James. He glared at Black and pushed them up and over.

"Snug, I would say," I corrected.

"So, goals for this year Marauders!" James said, "What are our goals?"

"Not in front of the girls, Prongs," Black whined, his voice got all high. It reminded me of a dog's whine.

"Why not? It's a Marauder tradition to state our yearly goals on the train!" James countered. I rolled my eyes.

"We're not going to state our goals," Black argued. Remus sighed.

"He has a point not to do it in front of the girls," he said, "We can do it later,"

"Fine," James pouted. Lily whispered something in his ear and he grinned before turning his head and kissing Lily.

"Okay, not mushy stuff in a crowded compartment!" Kirsten snapped nudging Lily with her heel.

It was hard to enjoy the train ride. Lily and James disappeared together, most likely to snog. Peter was making a lot of noise eating a bunch of food from the trolley. Remus was still reading and Kirsten was filing her nails after 20 minutes of complaining about a chipped nail. I felt myself getting sleepy as time passed and then, I was out.

I had a weird dream. I was walking down the empty Great Hall towards the Sorting Hat. The tables weren't even there, making the hall look three times its size and I got no closer to the sorting hat. An echoing voice, which sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place; kept repeating the same sentence _I can't interfere with fate now can I?_ I broke into a run and tried to reach the hat, but it got further, like I was running backwards. And then—

"Libby," someone was shaking me, "Libby, wake up. We're almost to the school,"

I opened my eyes to see Sirius looking at me. I realized I was using Siri(screw this)–us's shoulder as a pillow. We were pressed together like Lily and James were before they left. Startled by my position, I sat up and tried to move away. Instead, I banged my head against the window with a crack. Ouch.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked, actually looking concerned. Kirsten was biting her lip to keep from laughing. Remus had put his book down at the noise and was smirking.

"I'm fine," I said, standing, "Kirsten, are you coming to change into our school robes?"

"Yeah, sure," Kirsten said.

I grabbed my school uniform and opened the compartment door. Kirsten took her time getting her things and then followed me out. I avoided looking at Sirius. My heart was pounding from the way I had been sleeping on him. Why hadn't anyone woke me? Why didn't Sirius push me off?

"He fell asleep, too, you know," Kirsten said after I asked her.

"Oh no," I groaned.

"You two looked so cuddly. His head was resting on yours, and you both sort of slid down in your seats so you were really close. It was cute. I can't wait to tell Lily!" Kirsten blabbered on excitedly. Her blond ponytail swung back and forth as we slipped into the bathroom. I changed in silence as she talked about how cute Lily and James are together.

Once I was changed, Kirsten led the way through the narrow corridors, back to our compartment. Remus, Peter, and Sirius had changed into their robes by now and Lily and James had returned, also in their robes. I had no idea when they changed. I took a seat next to Remus this time, pulling my skirt down a bit so it wouldn't slide up.

"Hey," I said to Lily and James.

"Hi!" Lily smiled, "I was just talking to Alice. You'll never guess what Frank gave her,"

"Hmm," Kirsten said, "Flowers, a summer trip to Paris, jewellery . . . Come on, Lils, what hasn't Frank given Alice?"

"He gave her a promise ring," James blurted out as if it were no big deal. But Kirsten squealed with excitement.

I just forced a smile. It was amazing how some girls could find the perfect guy for them so quickly, like Lily and Alice. Then others need to search a little bit, like Kirsten. Then there was me. The geeky looking chick that hung out with the cool, beautiful people. Lily has had a couple of boyfriends before James and Kirsten dates a lot. I have had one boyfriend my entire life and he tried to take advantage of me and called me ugly when I turned him down. Some love life that is.

Thinking of my screwed love life, I found myself staring at Sirius. He was laughing at the way Kirsten screamed at the news of Alice and Frank. His smile was nice. It showed all his teeth and lit up his who face. And he had a dimple. I never noticed before, but he had a dimple in his left cheek. I was a sucker for dimples. To me, it completes a guy. I'll never be able to take it when Sirius smiles  
now. Suddenly, Sirius's eyes met mine and I turned away quickly, scolding myself for letting him catch me and for not being able to get that dimple out of my head.

"Finally!" James said standing up and stretching as the train slowed to a stop, "I'm starving,"

We piled out of our compartment and followed the crowd out onto the platform. The carriages were already waiting for us. I saw the thestrals and shivered. I wish I couldn't see them. My eyes stayed glued to the horse like creatures. Before I found out why I could see them and none of my friends, I had thought they were amazing creatures.

"Are you okay?" once again, Sirius was actually concerned for me. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, it's just the thestrals," I said. I took a deep breath and climbed into a carriage with Lily, Kirsten, and Alice.

"How was your summer, Libby?" Alice asked me. Her cute round face was smiling at me. She was getting to be very pretty.

"It was good. I'm glad to be back, though," I grinned.

"She kissed Sirius Black," Kirsten said smugly. I stared at Kirsten in horror as Alice raised an eyebrow in interest.

"How come?" she asked.

"It was a dare to kiss Sirius Black and I did. No big deal," I said shaking my head, "It's not like I am on his list of girls to snog by the end of the year. I'm not pretty enough or slutty enough,"

"Oh come on, Libby, you're gorgeous!" Kirsten said rolling her eyes, "And you were pretty before we gave you a makeover, too. You need to give yourself more credit,"

"Anyways, back to the kissing," Alice grinned, "What was it like?"

"It wasn't a snog, Alice," I said exasperated, "It was just a simple little kiss that meant nothing to me and nothing to Sirius,"

"Then why are you calling him by his first name?" Kirsten smirked, "And he's been a lot nicer to you. And you feel asleep on his shoulder on the train. Come on, Libs, don't you see that he stares at you almost all the time?"

"He has since first year," Lily pointed out in a dazed voice. Her eyes suddenly grew wide and she and Kirsten shared a look. I rolled my eyes and  
decided to ignore them, but Alice was part of that look. I groan and sat back. My friends were crazy.

*^*^*^*^*^*

"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore smiled from where he stood in front of the Great Hall, "Welcome to those who are just starting out! There are a few announcements to go over before we head up to bed after our delicious feast! I'd like to introduce our newest member to the staff, Professor Naomi Humphrey, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to everyone . . . and no one is to go near the Whomping Willow located on the grounds due to injury last year. Mr Filch has added to his list of banded items if you would like to see the list, it is on the back of his office door . . . Quidditch try-outs . . ."

I tuned out of the speech. My stomach was full and I was tired from the train ride. Besides, I was already on the Quidditch team. I didn't have to worry about try-outs. For about the hundredth time tonight, I glanced down the table at Sirius. He and James were having a sword fight with toothpicks. I wondered where they had gotten toothpicks. But that thought raced from my mind when Sirius looked up. I looked away. It happened like that every time I started to watch Sirius. Either he would look at me and I'd turn away, or I'd look at him and he'd look away quickly.

Sirius wasn't the only one looking at me. I saw quite a few boys from other houses, including Slytherin, staring at me with interest. I felt self-conscious and a bit nervous.

Lily slapped James on the arm and gave him a look. He pouted as he turned towards Professor Dumbledore and pretended to pay attention. I looked back at the Professor again. He looked older this year, more strained.

"Now, before I send you off, I will leave you with a word of caution," Dumbledore was saying. I sat up straighter in interest, "You have heard of a Dark Lord Voldemort rising in power for the past few years. I am afraid he is still getting stronger. Remember; keep your friends close and your enemies closer. You may just find an enemy in the ones you love and a friend in the ones you hate," I swear Dumbledore looked straight at me and then at Sirius. _I can't interfere with fate now, can I?_

I shook the thought from my head. It was a mere warning. The Marauders are known for being prejudice against Slytherin. It was merely a warning and coincidence that he looked straight at me.

"Now, off! Go to bed and rest!" Dumbledore said. There was the scraping of benches against the floor and the buzz of tired conversation as everyone headed towards their dormitories. Lily stayed behind to help the first years. Kirsten and I went ahead.

The dorm looked as it always did before the girls living in it trashed it. Our trunks were placed neatly at the bottom of the each bed. The scarlet blankets were clean and comfortable looking with fluffy pillows and heavy drapes. I wanted to jump on my bed and curl right up it looked so welcoming. The wooden floors were cleaned and clear of bras, books, clothes, papers, and whatever else we hadn't yet taken out and the window on the far side of the room was allowing the stars to shine in. My bed was the closet to the window. I loved the full moons here.

Kirsten went to her bed and opened her trunk. Samantha and Susan Orrin pushed past me giggling about Sirius Black and James Potter. As usual. They were the type of girls Sirius snogged ever so often. They never seemed to see that being snogged over and over by Sirius Black was not something to be proud of. But they didn't care.

Susan and Samantha were the girls that had their roots coming in and oversized boobs that they tried to make look even bigger. They worried about every little tiny thing they ate and wore way too much foundation. They hung over all guys and were easy. Which was why guys even bothered talking to them. They hated me for some reason and hated Kirsten and Lily because they were prettier than them without showing cleavage or wearing a bunch of makeup.

I continued towards my bed. I was about to open my trunk when something caught my eye. I froze where I was, my hand flying up to my mouth. All the feeling in my body went numb and every sound around me dissolved.

"Libby?" Lily rested a hand on my shoulder. I hadn't seen heard her come in "What's—oh!" she gasped.

"What?" Kirsten, Samantha and Susan all asked.

Finally, the feeling came back to me. I reached over and picked up the delicate pink rose that had been laid on my pillow just so. There was a letter underneath it, my name written on the front in neat calligraphy handwriting. Being careful of the thorns, I smelt the rose. They were my favourite flower and the pink ones were my overall favourite. So innocent looking and not as romantic as the red. I stared at Lily with wide eyes. Who would send a rose to me?

I summoned up a vase of water with my wand and put the rose in it. It looked so perfect on my dresser that wasn't crowded with books and giant glasses.

"What's the letter say?" Kirsten sighed with excitement. This was the type of thing she loved.

"I dunno," I said stupidly. Then realizing she wanted me to open the letter, I did. The neat handwriting made the parchment look just as pretty as the rose. I cleared my throat and read out loud:

_When a rose wilts, its beauty dies. But your beauty shines through, and always has._

"Oh my, God!" Lily said putting a hand to her heart, "That's beautiful. Did he leave a name?"

"No, no name," Kirsten said as I handed her the parchment. She wanted to read the letter for herself. For how short it was, my heart was beating faster than ever and it felt three times its size. Who would send this?

"I don't get stuff like this!" I said to my friends, aware the Samantha and Susan were watching us from the other side of the room, "I mean, this is something you guys get. I'm not pretty like you and I'm not—"

"Libby," Lily said pulling my to stand in front of the full length mirror, "Look at yourself. You are gorgeous,"

"All I see, Lils, is a tall and pretty red head and a short curly haired person feigning pretty," I said going to my bed and taking the letter from Kirsten, "I want to know who sent this,"

"I think I know!" Kirsten giggled. I looked at her.

"Who?"

"Sirius Black, maybe," she said giggling harder. Samantha and Susan's heads snapped up. They looked a bit pissed.

"Kirsten, Sirius doesn't like me," I said looking my friend in the eyes.

"Why would someone like Sirius Black like someone like Libby anyways?" Samantha asked in her snippy voice, "It's not like you're all that great. Once a geek, always a geek,"

"Once a slut, always a slut," Kirsten shot back.

"Excuse me?" Susan asked, "Just because Sirius likes us better then you we're sluts?"

"Oh no, Sirius doesn't like you. He likes the way you throw yourself at him when he needs a good snog," Kirsten said. She turned to me and smiled again sweetly, "Haven't you noticed how nice Sirius has been since you two kissed? I mean, he's better then James ever was to Lily,"

"Oh my, God, you kissed Sirius Black?" Samantha and Susan said at the same time. We ignored them.

"It was a dare, Kirsten. It meant nothing," Lily said seeing that the twins were going to make this big rumour out of the information they just gathered. I nodded, but in the corner of my eye, I could see the twins sharing a look that made me feel uneasy. I stood up straighter, trying not to care.

"I'm going to bed," I announced, "See you in the morning,"

I changed into my pyjama shorts and white tank top. Then I brushed my teeth and crawled under the covers. Thanks to the many spells Lily and Kirsten showed me, I was no longer afraid that my hair was going to go crazy as I slept. I put the letter in a book in my trunk and then pretended to sleep until the lights went off. After a few minutes, Samantha and Susan began to snore and the light breathing of Lily and Kirsten told me they were asleep. I rolled over and the last thing I saw was the perfect pink rose, beginning to open.

**A/N:**_ Please __**review**__. I love feedback. Forget what I said about spelling and grammar errors in chp.1. Someone pointed out to me that I really should take the advice, though I try hard to catch all my errors. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Except what you don't know and the plot. That's mine. Oh, and the lyrics are from Disney Channel's "High School Musical", as everyone probably already knows.

Chapter Four Start of Something New

Start of Something new It feels so right To be here with you And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart The start of something new ---"Start of Something New" High school musical soundtrack

When I woke up, everyone else in the dorm was gone. The pink rose still sat on my night stand. It was almost all the way open now and looked gorgeous sitting there. I saw I had an hour and a half till my first class of the year and then shuffled towards the showers. Once clean and my teeth were brushed, I pulled on my crisp white button down and pulled up my black nylon tights. I pulled up my skirt afterwards, tucking my shirt into it. I put on my red and gold tie and then pulled on my robes before slipping my feet into my required black shoes. I put what little make-up I wore on and then put a black ribbon in my hair like a headband.

Perfect. Almost.

I skipped downstairs into the common room in search of my friends. It was pretty much empty. Only Alice and Frank sat in front of the fire. They waved to me and I waved back. My stomach growled in hunger and I headed towards the Great Hall. James had to be down there. He and Sirius ate more then any normal person could in a week.

I wasn t really paying much attention as to where I was walking. My thoughts were drifting around the rose that still stood in my room. I wanted to know who sent it desperately. Kirsten could be right, but I doubted Sirius s immature mind could be that romantic. Besides, I knew Sirius s handwriting and it was not that neat. I turned a corner and

Slam!

Ow! I yelped as I fell back on my butt.

I m so sorry. I didn t see you! a boy s voice said. I looked up and was glad I was on the ground because I would have fallen.

It was Ben Carlson, a Ravenclaw in my year. He had light brown hair and deep brown eyes that were so soft you couldn t help but lose yourself in them. He played Chaser for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and was very tall, especially next to me and my shortness. I ve had a small crush on Ben since 4th year, but no one knew. I never shared that type of stuff with even Lily and Kirsten. James suspected, I think. He once told me, while we were playing Quidditch against Ravenclaw, not to be so clumsy when Ben flew so close. But that could have just been because I kept dropping the Quaffle and we almost lost the game.

Oh, uh, no it s fine. I wasn t paying attention either, I said from the floor. Ben held a hand out for me.

Yeah, but I stayed on my feet, Ben grinned. He had a very nice smile. No dimples though. I took Ben s hand and he pulled me to my feet.

Thanks, I mumbled, straightening my skirt.

You re Libby Cullen, right? Ben asked. I looked up, my heart sinking that he wasn t even sure who I was. I wasn t that much of a loser last year.

Yeah, I said, my voice sounded offended and Ben heard it.

Oh, I knew that, he said quickly, I just well, we never really talked before and, er, you look a lot different this year,

Yeah, well, Lily and Kirsten gave me a make over I desperately needed, I said smiling. Ben shook his head, also smiling.

You didn t need one desperately, he said, You didn t need one at all,

Thanks, I blushed, But I own a mirror,

Ben laughed before looking at his watch, Hey, it was nice talking to you, but I gotta go. I left my Herbology book in my dorm. Catch you later?

Yeah, I said smiling. He took off again and I could feel my smile getting bigger. Maybe my new look wasn t such a bad thing if guys like Ben are noticing me . . .

I walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall. Sure enough, James, Lily and Sirius were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table. I walked over and took a seat next to Sirius without meaning to. I regretted it the second I caught his scent. Why did he have to smell so good? I tried to ignore it as I poured some cereal into a bowl and then milk.

Hi, I said after I shallowed my first bite.

You hungry? James asked watching me eat. I frowned.

Yes I am, I said and put another spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

Finally, Lily sighed, The mail. It took longer then usual,

I looked up and sure enough, owls were soaring into the Great Hall with letters and parcels and newspapers. I didn t expect any letters. An owl landed in front of Lily with a letter in it s mouth. She took it and tore it open. I was watching her face show more and more disappointment when she looked up and gasp.

Libby! Another one! she said. For a minute I was confused, but then I saw one of the school owls infront of me. A pink rose and letter was in it s mouth. I gasped.

Oh my, God! I said all excited. James threw a confused glance at Sirius and then back at the flower and parchment, which were now in my hands.

What s it say? Lily asked.

What s going on? James whined. Sirius was watching me with interest, too.

I ignored my friends and read the letter. It wasn t as romantic as the last one. It said: Another rose to keep that smile I love on your face. Enjoy your first day of classe. I m thinking of you . . .

Read it! I said handing the parchment to Lily. James read it over her shoulder and frowned, a suspicious glint in his eye.

Oh my God! Lily squealed, Where s Kirsten? She has to see this!

Libby, Lily, what s going on? James asked as we both jumped up, my breakfast forgotten. I paused, not sure if I wanted to tell James about these little notes. But when I looked at James, I had to. We tell each other everything. Almost.

Okay, last night there was a rose and this really sweet and romantic letter on my pillow, I said with an excited giggle that was so not me, And now, another one! We don t know who could possibly be sending them and I want to know so badly. It s really exciting too, because I never get stuff like this because I m not pretty or flirty,

You are too pretty, James and Lily said automatically.

Whatever, I said, I m going to go find Kirsten and I have to tell Alice. Bye!

*^*^*^*^*^*

Transfiguration was my first class of the year. Professor Mcgonagall stood at the front of the room giving us the yearly lecture of what is expected of us. I was having a hard time concentrating on what she was saying because she had made us sit alphabetical order and of course I am stuck next to Sirius and his irresistible aftershave and that taunting dimple. I sighed for the hundredth time since class started and looked at the clock. Another 30 minutes and I m out of here.

I looked back at Mcgonagall. She was now talking about N.E. next year. We still had to get through 6th year! Why is she telling us about a test that no one wants to worry about till next year? Sirius leaning back in his chair. He pushed his black bangs out of his eyes with a flick of his head. Only he could make such a simple movement look so sexy. I looked away, frustrated.

I will not tolerate any work that is not to your best standards. It would be handed back and points taken away. I am offering extra credit and tutoring for those whom might need it. You will speak to me after class, Mcgonagall said. Sirius was yawning and stretching now. He was such distraction! Before I could think my hand shot up. Mcgonagall stopped and looked at me. No one obviously asked questions in the middle of her speech.

Miss Cullen? Mcgonagall asked.

Can I move to another seat? I asked desperately. Sirius let his chair fall back on all four legs with a thud and Mcgonagall raised her eyesbrows. Other girls in my class were shocked that anyone would give up sitting next to Sirius Black.

What s wrong with your seat now? Mcgonagall asked.

Sirius is being very distracting, I said a bit embarrassed and angry that thoughts of Sirius wouldn t leave my head.

What? Sirius asked, I m not doing anything!

I have to agree with Mr. Black, for once, Miss Cullen, Mcgonagall said looking suspicious, He hasn t done anything at all through class, she added with a worried look at Sirius.

It s the little things that s distracting me, Professor, I muttered, very embarrassed now, Please, can I move?

Maybe next class, Mcgonagall promised and without another word, she launched back into her speech. Sirius was smiling. Not that gorgeous smile that shows all his teeth and not a smirk. It was a crooked smile, that dimple more noticeable then ever. I took a deep breath to calm myself. So the guy had three smiles and I loved each one, who cares?

Sirius slipped a piece of parchment into my lap. I tried to unfold it slowly so I wouldn t be noticed. Then I looked down casually and read the note. Then I looked at Sirius, who was still smiling, and glared. The note said: Distracted by my marvelous good-looks, are you? I scribbled a note back.

Sorry to disappoint you, but no. I folded the parchment back up and slid it back over to Sirius when the Mcgonagall s back was turned. Sirius unfolded it, read it, and smiled. He picked up his quill and wrote something back.

Right. . .so, any idea who this sappy romantic that s sending you corny love notes is? Ha! Proof that Sirius isn t the one behind the roses! He would never insult himself! I knew he never would do something like that!

He s not sappy! He is romantic and sweet, unlike you who snogs girls just for the fun of it! But no, I have no idea. Would you? I pushed the parchment back towards Sirius. He read it and smirked before writing back.

I may have an idea, but why should I tell you? That was insulting! I watched Sirius from the corner of my eye as I wrote back. He looked pleased with himself.

Please, Sirius? I ll never insult you again! Even if it is the truth! I pushed the notes back. Sirius smirked again and shook his head.

No. Mcgonagall then made us start working on a spell we learned in second year. Only now, we were doing it nonverbally. I stuck our notes into my transfiguration book. The bell couldn t have rung fast enough. Sirius s arm brushed mine as he headed towards James, Remus, and Peter. I met up with Lily and Kirsten.

Potions with the Slytherins next, right? I asked. Lily nodded and started to lead the way to her favorite class with her least favorite teacher. Slughorn was like in love with Lily because of her skills in potion making. It was funny, actually.

At least if we have to sit in alphabetical order in that class I don t have to sit by Sirius again. He is the most distracting person I have ever had to sit by! I said pushing my curls, that freed themselves from my ribbon, out of my face.

How was he distracting, Libby? Kirsten asked, I mean, before you asked I was watching him and he was actually quiet for a change. After you asked, I could see why. What were you writing to one another?

He was asking why he was distracting, I said quickly, Which is because he doesn t sit still and plays with things and it s just annoying,

Right. I bet he was just trying to get your attention, Kirsten smirked.

Nope, I said shaking my head, He wasn t. He doesn t like me. He didn t send me the roses,

How do you know? Kirsten asked, her eyes suspicious.

Because he asked me if I have any idea who this sappy romantic sending me corny love notes is. In those words, I said putting quotations around the phrases Sirius used.

So?

So, why would he insult himself? He s obsessed with his reflection! I said.

Geez, Lily said rolling her eyes, Libby for someone who doesn t like Sirius very much, you sure do go out of your way with him lately. And Kirsten, drop the whole Sirius likes Libby thing. It s getting annoying!

We both shut up for the rest of the walk down to the dungeons for double potions. Once we entered the potions room, I looked around. There was a sign on the board telling us to stand in the back of the classroom and wait for instruction. The whole class squeezed onto the back wall. The Slytherins were getting impatient and wanted to rest their pureblooded feet.

Finally, Professor Slughorn burst into the room. He strode to the front and grinned at us all. For being the head of Slytherin, he was very nice and not at all obnoxious. Of course, he focused his life on trying to get fame and popularity from others who work for it and he has really good connections and favors really badly with this whole Slug Club crap, but otherwise, he wasn t all that bad.

Welcome back! he said, I m going to split you up into groups right away. This will be your permanent partner for the year. No switching! You ll find a table with your partner and we ll start the class! Okay, so let s see. Lily Evans and Severus Snape . . .

Lily sucked in her breath. Snape. Figures Slughorn would put the two best potion makers in our year together. Lily shuffled over to the table Snape slammed his books down on. I felt bad for her, she was so pretty and smart and now stuck with a slimy, big nosed Slytherin. Poor girl. No one can get worse then that. I glanced at James. He looked pissed.

Kirsten Meyer and Peter Pettigrew, Kirsten slumped off. Everyone knew Peter s skills in Potions.

James Potter and, er, Samantha Orrin, Samantha looked at Susan excitedly before swiftly going over to a table where James put his things down. She moved her chair closer to him.

More names were read off. Remus was forced to go with Susan, who had obviously been hoping for Sirius. Frank Longbottom was put with Narcissa Black, to his dismay. The rest of the Slytherins were partnered together and my heart sank when I saw who was standing near the supply cabinets with a smirk.

And Libby Cullen and Sirius Black! Well, this works out perfectly! Slughorn grinned, Now, remember, who you are sitting by now is going to be your partner all year long! To get used to working with your partner, we re going to make a simple potion: the Silencing Potion. Directions are on the board. Begin, He went into his office.

Sirius went to collect the ingredients as I started the fire under the cauldron. Kirsten was watching me with a little smile. I glared at her and got out some things we ll need for the potion. Then I saw Lily and Snape. Already chopping and crushing the ingredients, not saying a word except for what they were doing. Sirius was back.

Why is it that you always seem to be around me now? Sirius asked putting the ingredients on the table. I stared at him.

I really have no idea. I feel like everyone is forcing me to talk to you and do things with you, I said sighing and beginning to chop up the caterpillars.

No kidding, Sirius said as he started to smash the ginger roots, The other night James was telling me that I should ask you to Hogsmeade or something.

You can t be serious, I said rolling my eyes. Sirius grinned.

Actually, I am, he said. For a minute I couldn t understand why he was smiling and then I laughed too. We were quiet for a moment as we continued to smash and chop the ingredients. Then Sirius said, So will you?

Will I what? I asked, confused.

Go to Hogsmeade with me? Sirius blurted out. Then added quickly, Not like a date, but as friends. I mean, it s going to be James and Lily s first real date and he s nervous so he thought we could double, but he wanted one of Lily s friends there, too, and because Kirsten kind of threw herself at me and I m sort of scared of her, I decided to ask you . . . instead,

So, what, it would be just as friends? I confirmed putting the caterpillars into my cauldron. Sirius nodded as he waited a minute before adding the roots.

Yeah. What do you say? Sirius said, he wouldn t meet my gaze.

I hesitated before answering. The first Hogsmeade weekend has yet to be announced, but it would probably be at the end of the month, beginning October. It would be cool to go to Hogsmeade with a guy. But I felt like Lily and James s first date should be on their own. This whole nervous thing was ridiculous, considering how he and Lily have been alone a lot and are pretty much together. Neither has to impress the other. Besides, I wasn t so sure about going with Sirius.

Maybe I should just say yes, for James and Lily s sake. I opened my mouth to reply, but hesitated once more. James, who was sitting behind us, was listening intently to the conversation, but pretending to be working on his potion. I knew him to well to know he wasn t concentrating all that hard. It was a set up so Sirius and I would be forced together again.

And I almost fell for it.

Actually, Sirius, as much as I would want to be there for James and Lily, I m afraid I wasn t planning on going to the first Hogsmeade weekend. Not yet, anyways, I said. The disappointment on Sirius s face was obvious. Almost as if he really did like me. Could he? I m sorry, I added softly.

It s fine, Sirius said, his voice sounded forced, Don t worry about it,

Sirius! Don t! I said pulling his arm back, he looked at me, confused, The ginger roots go in after we mix in Frog Brains!

Oh...oh yeah, Sirius said, seeing his mistake. I let his arm go and he added the frog brains, You know, potions are sort of gross, he began, With frog brains, beatle eyes, rat spleen, and so on. I mean, people drink this stuff,

It is gross, now that you mention it, I said making a face at our potion, which was a bit lighter then the navy blue color the board said it should be. I put three drops of Salamander blood into the potion and it turned bright purple.

I never really liked potions, Sirius went on, Reminds me of cooking. I hate cooking,

I don t care for it either. Too much work. I d rather order a Muggle pizza and have it brought to my door, I smiled, glancing at James, who was now arguing with Samantha about how many drops of blood she added, and said James and I used to do that all the time. Haven t done it in a while,

You two were close? Sirius said, looking at me intensely. We were waiting for our potion to simmer for a while.

Yeah. He called me his sister he never had, I said sadly.

Sorry. That s my fault, Sirius said.

Not at all. I never did much to keep our friendship strong, either, I explained shrugging, Anyways, why do you hate cooking?

I don t know. I guess it s because of a time in the summer after first year. Mother was so mad at me for being sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. She and my father were cruel to me that summer. The worst was when my mother and I got into an argument about the Potters. She thought they were dirty blood-traitors and I thought they were the coolest. So, when the hag I call a mother lost her temper, she grabbed a spatula from the stove where our house elf was cooking and hit me with it, while it was still burning hot. It was the worst and while I cowered in the corner of the kitchen, I remember my mother laughing and turning to my brother, Regulus, saying Spatulas aren t used for just cooking. Sirius shuddered at the memory, It was horrible and I keep thinking about that moment whenever cooking or potions come to mind. I guess you can say I have a phobia of kitchen utensils and avoid them at all costs.

Honestly, I was shocked a mother could treat her child that way. To hate a kid because of whom he hung out with and to beat him because he wasn t like them? That was cruel. I suddenly knew where Sirius had gotten those bruises from this summer.

Did she beat you this summer, too? I asked. Sirius didn t meet my eyes again and I went on, You re so much stronger then her, though, aren t you?

Not if she has help, Sirius said, My father does most of it now. This summer I finally had enough and ran away. They weren t going to let me go to James s house this summer. They threatened to lock me in the basement with the rats until school starts again. Probably hoping I d die down there. But after my dad started beating me, I ran for it. Packed my things and left the house. I m living with James permanently now,

So we re neighbors, I laughed. Sirius smiled his crooked smile. Stupid dimple.

I guess we are, he said.

We finished our potion, adding a few more ingredients and stirring it some more. It was a double period and we still had a little more then a half hour left, but we were done, along with Lily and Snape. I put a sample of the potion in a flask and brought it up to where Professor Slughorn had instructed. As I walked back, Sirius and James, who were whispering to each other, turned away from each other. It looked like they were arguing over something. I let it slide, not caring.

Poor Lily, huh? Sirius said looking at Lily reading at her table. Snape was leaning as far as possible from her.

Yes, poor Lily, I agreed.

Stupid git will probably poison her if they ever have to test on their partners, Sirius said, under his breath.

I don t know. That might be too obvious, I said pursing my lips. I didn t like knowing that was possible.

I guess. Lily s to smart anyways, she knows the difference between the potion she has to try and a poison, Sirius said. Then, quite suddenly it was startling, he grinned, Hey, wanna make something blow up in his face?

Uh, I dunno, I said frowning, I m not one to enjoy getting in trouble,

You re no fun, Sirius pouted. I rolled my eyes, he looked like such a kid pouting, with his arms across his chest. Suddenly, the look changed. Please? he said giving me the puppy dog face. Oh no. It was so convincing.

Fine, but you re taking the blame, I snapped, angry that I had given in.

That I can do, Sirius laughed. He watched Snape for a minute. The cauldron on the table was still filled with potion, even though they had already turned in their sample. Sirius shook his head and turned to James, Prongs, call Lily over asking for help,

Why? James asked. I don t know how, but Sirius must have told James exactly what we were planning to do because James smirked and called, Lily Flower!

Yes? Lily asked turning around. The entire room looked their way.

We need help with our potion, James whined, making a big show out of it. Samantha looked confused and eyed the potion which was simmering on the fire only slightly darker then what the board said. Lily couldn t see that, though, and walked over. As soon as she started peaking into the cauldron, Sirius pulled his wand out.

Watch the master, Libs, he said winking at me. Pointing his wand at the cauldron across the room, he whispered a spell. For a minute, nothing happened, then the potion began to boil. Snape, noticing this, put his potions book he was scribbling in away and peered into the cauldron. The fire was off so he couldn t understand what was happening. Then

BAM!

The potion exploded, drenching Snape s head and shoulders. Everyone jumped and looked towards the source of the noise. Sirius quickly pocketed his wand and laughed with the rest of the Gryffindors. Snape was angry, his face turning red. He spun towards Sirius as Slughorn came out of his office, searching for the source of the noise. He gasped at Snape.

Severus! What happened? he gasped pulling out his wand and cleaning off the greasy Slytherin.

Black, Cullen, and Potter, Snape spat. I was shocked he had said my name in there with Sirius and James s.

What? Slughorn looked at us sternly. He really had no idea what we could have done.

Please, sir, Libby had nothing to do with it, Sirius said, None of us did. I was sitting here talking to Libby about, uh . . .

We were talking about what the new Defense teacher must be like. We are curious to meet her, I stepped in, We were just as surprised when Snape s potion exploded as the rest of the class. As for James, he s still working on his potion and just needed Lily s help. We did nothing, I added innocently. I kept my face blank as Slughorn decided whether to believe me or his best student.

Well, I guess if no harm was done. Silencing potions are very safe, Slughorn explained, Do be more careful next time, Severus, He hustled back into his office.

Wow, Sirius said smirking at me, I thought you were going to make me take the blame.

What? Something that stupid could easily pass for an accident. I said smiling, You would have gotten into trouble for something stupid,

Right, Sirius said, What happened to, He raised his voice really high and said, I m not one to enjoy getting in trouble,

Well I m not, I said. The bell rang a few minutes later. I collected my things and swung my bag over my shoulder. Kirsten and Lily met me by the door.

So, Kirsten said, You looked very comfortable talking to Sirius in there,

I was. He s not too bad when he isn t making fun of me, I explained, Actually, it s sort of nice to talk to him,

Aw, I think our Libby is finally beginning to see the good side of Sirius Black, Kirsten smiled and pinched my cheeks.

Go away, I said. There was no argument with her words. I was seeing a whole new Sirius and I liked his new side.

The rest of the day past in a blur. I wasn t forced to sit next to Sirius in any other classes and we didn t have Defense. Though, we did hear that the new teacher was totally awesome and really knew her stuff. I was highly disappointed that I didn t get to see her till after lunch tomorrow. For a double period! Instead, I went through Divination and Herbology. I took a quick shower after Herbology because smelling like Dragon dung was not cool.

Afterwards, I went down to dinner to eat before I started my homework. Professor Mcgonagall barely even taught today and we had an essay to write, Potion questions to answer for Slughorn, and a drawing to do in Herbology. I suppose it could be worse. I just didn t like thinking I had homework to do.

My hair was still damp when I entered the Great Hall. I had changed out of my school uniform as many others had and made my way to the Gryffindor table. Kirsten and Lily joined me shortly afterwards.

Our first day is over, Lily said taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

We re getting old, Kirsten said pouring herself a glass, We re getting old and I don t like it,

I wish we could freeze time and be 16 forever, I said smiling.

You re not 16 yet, Lily pointed out, Not until October,

Rub it in, why don t you? I snapped. But they knew I wasn t mad because I was grinning at them with a mouth full of food.

Lily! Kirsten! Libby! Peter came running into the Great Hall as fast as his legs can carry him. We all looked up, frowns on our faces.

What? I asked.

James . . . and Sirius... Peter began, panting. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and the song lyrics are from Shania Twain's CD Up!

Chapter Five She s Not Just a Pretty Face

No, she's (she's) not (not-  
just a pretty face She's (she's) got (got)--everything it takes She's--not--just a pretty face She's got everything it takes She's not just a pretty face ---Shania Twain "She's Not Just a Pretty Face"

Spit it out, Peter! I snapped.

They re . . . dueling with . . . Slytherins . . . it s getting nasty . . . Peter gasped, still needing air. Lily, Kirsten, and I were suddenly on our feet and out of the Great Hall.

We climbed a few floors and found Sirius, James, and Remus dueling with Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape. Lestrange and Bellatrix and Malfoy were 7th years. And mean. Sure enough, the duel was really bad. I immediately joined the battle, stopping a spell from hitting Sirius. He glanced at me and smiled. I smiled back and threw a curse at Bellatrix.

Kirsten joined in shortly afterwards, but Lily hung back. She was a prefect. She should be stopping this. It was so bad that she couldn t. Unless she joined us. Instead, she ran off, probably in search of a teacher. I ducked a jinx sent my way by Snape and shot one right back. It hit Snape, but he jumped back up, boils appearing all over his body.

Then one voice was heard above them all. Lestranges. It was deep, threatening, and not at all welcoming. His wand was pointed straight at me and one word was coming out of his mouth. One word that made everyone pause and stare in the split second he began to speak. Everything seemed to freeze, one word echoing through the hall, Crucio!

Stop! another voice commanded. The voice must have blocked the Unforgivable Curse because I felt no pain. I just stood there in shock. The duel just almost turned into something three times as bad.

Are you crazy? the same voice snapped. I looked at the speaker to see Regulus Black, Sirius s brother, pushing his way past us Gryffindors and stood in front of Lestrange. He looked pissed as he continued, Using an Unforgivable in school?! You can get expelled and thrown into Azkaban for that, you moron! Even if you weren t in school, Azkaban would be glad to take you in. Do you have any idea how much trouble you can get into?

Geez, Regulus, Lestrange said, looking around at the empty corridor, Who would know?

Everyone in this corridor! Regulus snapped. The older Slytherins looked a bit freaked out by the 5th year s anger. He turned towards the rest of the Slytherins, Evans just ran to get a teacher. If they heard screams of agony, they would know! He turned towards us and then back at the Slytherins, going back and forth, All of you are stooping to a low level. Dueling like that is ridiculous. And for what reason? Because Sirius blew up a potion in Severus s face? Big deal! That s between Severus and Sirius, not all ten of you! How immature can you get?

Don t be lecturing me about maturity, Regulus, Sirius snapped angrily, standing up straighter.

Shut up, Sirius, I just saved your little girlfriend, Regulus countered.

She s not my girlfriend, Sirius gasped.

He s not my boyfriend, I said at the same time.

There, Professor! Lily s voice came. Mcgonagall came from around the corner with Lily. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the scene before her.

What is this? she asked, You all know very well that magic is not prohibited in corridors. Dueling nonetheless. That s detentions for all of you. Two each. I ll be getting to each of you on the time and date,

Professor , Regulus began realizing that this meant him, too.

No, Mr. Black, no excuses, Mcgonagall snapped.

Regulus didn t do anything, I said quickly, He just broke it up,

Mcgonagall paused for a minute, thinking. Then shook her head, Then leave, Regulus, he nodded and ran and Mcgonagall looked at us again, 6th years and 7th years. All old enough to know the rules. Dueling for a stupid reason, I believe? You should all be ashamed. Now go. To your common rooms or dinner. Now!

I wanted to go back and eat, but I knew Mcgonagall would be going back there, so I headed towards the Gryffindor common room. Kirsten, Lily, James, and Remus headed back towards the Great Hall. Sirius caught up with me. I ignored him at first. Then Sirius sighed loudly and looked at me.

What made you come running? he asked.

I don t know, I shrugged, Peter came running into the Great Hall all freaked out so I figured that you needed help. It was three against five. Not a fair fight considering three of the Slytherins were 7th years,

I guess, Sirius shrugged. Then he frowned, Oi! Regulus, get over here!

Regulus was walking down the staircase we were walking by. By how close he was to us, I knew he had waited at the corner to see what Mcgonagall had to say to us all. He stopped and turned around. When he saw it was Sirius, he bit his lip in hesitation. Then turned and started up the stairs again. He looked just like Sirius almost. Gorgeous, tall, dark, strong, and probably had three smiles. He was different too. Like, his eyes weren t a light grey like Sirius s. They were a deep brown that looked peaceful. His hair was shorter, though he was tall, he was still a bit shorter then Sirius. And he still had a bit of a boyish look to him. Like you could tell he didn t shave yet and had some kid like features to him. That was expected. He probably wasn t even 15 yet.

What do you want? Regulus snapped.

To ask why you stopped the duel? Why not join your little group? Sirius asked. Regulus rolled his eyes.

They aren t my little group, Sirius, Regulus explained, They are people Mother forces me to talk to. Except Severus Snape. I only talk to him because he helps me with potions. And I only stopped the duel because Cullen here was about to be put under the Cruciatus Curse, if your small mind has already forgotten,

Why save a Gryffindor? What was in it for you? Sirius snapped.

Nothing! I had been watching the duel for a while. Besides, have you ever been put under one of Lestranges Cruciatus Curses? Not fun. Not fun at all, Regulus shivered.

You ve been under it? I gasped. Regulus looked at me.

Yes. He was trying to impress Bellatrix and was showing off to Narcissa and Lucius. I just happened to be walking past the drawing room when they were on the topic, Regulus shrugged, No big deal. He got in trouble already,

It is to a big deal! Sirius said, When did this happen?

After you left, Regulus muttered, looking away, Everything changed after you left. Mother was so angry and Father started yelling at me for every little thing. Bella and Narcissa are horrible. It s like everyone is taking their shame and anger out on me,

I m sorry, Sirius said.

Don t be. I don t need your pity, Regulus sneered, It s my problem and I ll deal with it. How was the rest of your summer, anyways?

Better, Sirius grinned showing me that stupid dimple, Much better, actually,

That s good, Regulus said. Then he grinned to. Oh no. He had two dimples. I didn t think it was possible, but he could give Sirius s smile a run for his money. I felt my knees go weak and I had to grab onto Sirius to keep from falling over.

Libby? Are you okay? Sirius asked, grabbing hold of my arm. I looked at Regulus and before I could myself, I spoke.

Please, Regulus, don t smile, I said weakly. Color rose up Regulus s neck and into his cheeks. He couldn t help but smile again.

Why? Sirius asked, looking a bit jealous.

I m a sucker for dimples, I admitted, blushing. Sirius grinned now too and I kept my eyes directed at me feet. I knew my face was probably redder then a tomato. This was so embarrassing.

Really now? Sirius went on. He crossed his arms across his chest.

Oh, shut up, Sirius, I snapped looking at him, I bet there s something about me that makes you crazy,

My smile makes you crazy, now, does it? Sirius looked delighted by this piece of information and I was shocked at myself for even telling him that.

Oh, go away! I snapped. Regulus laughed. I had forgotten he was there for the time being. His dimples were mocking me. Angrily, I turned around and marched towards the Gryffindor common room. Might as well do my homework to get Sirius out of my head.

Come on, Libs! Sirius called after me. I heard him mutter a good bye to Regulus and then he fell in step beside me, It s not like I think of you any less or more. Who can resist Sirius Black?

You are so full of yourself, I muttered.

I bet if I told you something that you do that drives me crazy, you ll make fun of me, Sirius pointed out, Just to get back at me,

Yeah, but what about me and my horrifying face can drive you, Mr. Lady s Man, crazy? Besides, just because I have a thing for dimples, doesn t make me attracted to you. I just like your smile, we walked up to the Fat Lady, Dilly Dally, The portrait swung open, but neither Sirius nor I went in.

So you think because you are a little bit more modest about your appearance then some of the girls in this place that you can t drive some guys crazy? Sirius looked shocked by that. I rolled my eyes.

I doubt I can, I said. I was about to walk into the common room when I heard my name. I turned around and saw Ben Carlson and his best friend Jeremy Day.

Jeremy was short and a bit on the round side when he first came to school, but he was an excellent Beater. Over the years, he lost his fat and was sort of buff now. All the guy did was eat and all those calories and working out so much gave him muscle. Too much for me to handle. Jeremy was okay looking, with blond hair and dark blue eyes. He had a skin condition and was still pretty short compared to other guys. Tall to me.

Oh, hi, I said. Sirius hung back, eyeing the Ravenclaw boys.

I was looking for you at dinner, Ben said, You weren t there,

I was, but I left pretty quickly, I explained. Ben smiled. Too bad he didn t have dimples, otherwise he would be absolutely perfect.

Oh. How come? Ben asked, seeming to want to keep a conversation going. With an angry sigh, the Fat Lady shut herself. Sirius crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight to one foot.

Uh, there was another place I needed to be, I shrugged not sure that I should be passing around that a huge duel between Gryffindor and Slytherin had taken place. It wasn t like it was for any good reason.

Well, I just wanted to see how your first day of classes went, Ben continued.

Classes were okay. Not too bad, I said, Did you have Defense today?

Yeah, we did, Ben grinned, Professor Humphrey is awesome. She really knows her stuff and she s really nice, too. She s still young enough to be able to interact with us, you know?

What do you mean interact ? Sirius asked before I could open my mouth. I glared at him. He shouldn t be here listening to my conversation with Ben. And if he is going to, he has no right to talk. Jeremy isn t talking or adding his little comments. Ben seemed surprised at Sirius for speaking, too.

I mean, like, talk to us. Make us feel comfortable having a conversation with her. She understands us, Ben said as if it were obvious. He turned back to me, You re still taking Charms, right?

Yeah, of course, I said, smiling. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws had charms class together.

Great, I ll see you in class tomorrow then, Ben smiled, I gotta go right now. Lots of homework. See you,

Bye, I smiled. Once he and Jeremy had gone, I turned back around and saw Sirius frowning at me, What? I asked.

He likes you, he said.

So what? I said, my heart speeding up with hope, Dilly Dally,

You were dilly dallying alright, the Fat Lady muttered swinging back open. I entered the common room, Sirius right behind me.

Were you completely blind to the way he was checking you out? Sirius asked, I think he wants to get in your pants,

Oh, stop being such a over protective prat, I said, We re barely friends, why do you care what I do?

Wait. You like Carlson? Sirius asked. I sat down at the table I had put my books down at and pulled out my Herbology book. It was the easiest assignment so far.

So what if I do? I asked opening up my bottle of purple ink.

Well, I don t like him and I think you should stay away from him, Sirius said. I stared at Sirius for a minute.

You can t be serious, Mother. You are going to warn me to stay away from another guy because you don t like him? Sirius, you barely even know him! I said, flabbergasted.

I don t need to know him. He was giving you all these signals!

Signals?!

Yes, ones that I give girls when I want to have a good snog with them!

I stared at Sirius for a minute. Our voices were steadily getting louder and louder and the few people in the common room were eyeing us. They were listening to every word. I took a nice, deep breath, trying to calm myself before I continued.

If I didn t know you better, Sirius, I would think you re jealous, I said in an undertone.

Jealous? Sirius repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Because I like Ben and not you, I said.

No, no, no. Sirius Black does not get jealous, Sirius shook his head. Then he stood up and went up to his dormitory.

I stared after him for a minute, wondering. Could Sirius be jealous, or was he just being a prat and trying to piss me off? Homework. I needed to do my homework. I couldn t think about Sirius right now. Or what he said about Ben liking me. That was impossible. The guys I like never like me back. I picked up my quill and started to work. My mind concentrating on the drawing before me. I relaxed after a while.

*^*^*^*^*^*

I wished I had gone back down to dinner before, because I was starving. It was after two o clock in the morning. My stomach kept growling as I rolling in my bed, trying to ignore thoughts of ice cream, pudding, chocolate, and all these other food I can eat a whole lot of. Finally, I decided to just go down to the kitchens and have an ice cream Sunday or some hot chocolate. Then I can go back to bed with a full stomach.

I put on some sweat pants over my shorts and went downstairs in my tank top. The halls were dark, and I had my wand, just in case. The school had a tendency of being too eerie when the sun went down, I liked it. The moon and stars usually shone through the windows and lit up the grounds. I ve always liked the night time.

My footsteps were silent as I walked. Not a sound in the school. Once I made it to the picture of the fruits, I tickled the pear. I would never have discovered the kitchens if it weren t for James. He showed them to me in our second year a few hours after he discovered it with Sirius. I was glad he had shown me and didn t keep me in the dark. I entered the kitchens and was surprised to hear people were already there. I listened quietly.

new plan. Do what I did to get Lily, one voice said.

I m not going to ask her out for five years. And I m not going to get a truth out of her, besides I told you, she likes someone else. She s so different. Totally not just a pretty face, another voice sounded stressed and dreamy.

Then what are you going to do? You can t keep doing what you are already doing. It isn t working, a third sighed, sounding frustrated.

It was. The just being nice to her thing, I mean, the second voice said. There was a moment of silence.

We can t help you, mate. You have to figure this out on your own, the third voice spoke. Then there was a gasp, Libby is in the doorway, I think.

I bit my lip in anger of getting caught, then decided that I was just going to pretend that I hadn t heard a word the Marauders were saying and that I just walked in. So, putting a smile on, I walked through. The four boys looked uncomfortable, a roll of parchment spread out between them with quills and ink. Remus was doing something with his wand. I just sat down at the table between James and Remus. Across from Sirius. Damn, now I had to stare at him.

Hey! I said.

Hi, James muttered.

What? I asked, Did I walk in on something?

Yes, Sirius snapped.

We can get back to it later, though, Remus said, throwing a glare at Sirius. He looked at me more softly, What are you doing down here anyways?

I didn t eat dinner, I said simply. A house elf walked up to me and curtseyed. I smiled. I liked house elves.

What can Lolly get you, Miss? she asked in her squeaky voice. I hesitated before answering. The ice cream that the Marauders were eating looked quite good, but did I want ice cream?

Hot chocolate and one of those giant chocolate chip cookies please, I said instead. The house elf nodded and walked off with another curtsey. I turned back to the boys, What are you four doing down here? Midnight snack after a prank?

Nope, we are planning the prank for tomorrow night, James said leaning back in his chair, Slytherins will least expect it even though they are waiting for us to do something to them already. We came down here for other reasons, too.

Which are? I urged.

None of your business, Sirius snapped again. I looked at him with a frown.

What has your panties in a bunch? I asked.

You, Sirius muttered sulkily.

He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. I raised an eyebrow. Even when pouting he looked to good to be real. Sirius was glaring at a crack in the table and I found I couldn t take my eyes off of him. Luckily, Lolly returned with my snack and I was able to turn away. I bit my lip as I stirred my hot cocoa. All five of us sat in silence. After taking a sip, I stood.

Where are you going? Sirius asked almost immediately. I didn t even look at him as I started to walk out.

Back to my dorm. You obviously don t want me here, I said, having no idea why I wanted Sirius to want me to sit with them.

I let the portrait close behind me and I headed back towards the common room, angry. Who cared what Sirius thought? Who cared that he was talking to his friends about some girl who didn t like him? Who cared?

I heard footsteps behind me. I stopped and turned to see Sirius coming after me. Git. Not wanting to talk to Sirius right now, I kept walking. He could chase me through the school, I wasn t speaking with him. I realized I had quickened my pace. All the better if it takes Sirius a while longer to come after me. The footsteps got louder.

Libby, wait! he called. I didn t stop. I didn t look back. I just looked forward and ignored him. Suddenly, Sirius was right next to me. I didn t look at him, but he looked distressed as he walked next to me, Please, Libby. I m sorry. I know I acted like a total prat before with Carlson and I know I was just an idiot in the kitchens. I m not used to this, okay?

I stopped and looked at Sirius.

Not used to what? Girls looking at someone besides you? I snapped. Damn. I wasn t supposed to talk.

No! God, Libby, you make me sound like some player that the world revolves around! Sirius said running a hand through his hair and turning away from me. He took a few steps from me towards the window.

That s how you made yourself out as, Sirius. Snogging girls at random, dating a few of the ones you thought were the best. You re reputation with the girls isn t as great as many guys would like, I explained and began to walk away again. Sirius followed me.

You wanna know why I snog girls at random? Sirius asked, then went on without waiting for an answer, Because I m lonely. I want a girl s company. James has Lily. Remus said he s never going to get married, but I bet he finds love with someone anyways. Peter, well, you know Peter. He almost wets his pants when a girl so much as looks at him. But no matter what I do, I feel like no girl will ever know who I really am. Behind the pranks and the Quidditch and the snogging. Every girl I go out with goes out with me for a snog, and hopefully something more so they can break up with me afterwards and tell their friends. Then sometimes, like the random snogging, I just need someone there. I don t care who, Sirius didn t look me in the eye at all while talking. He stared straight ahead and I have a feeling he hadn t even told James this.

Why can t you just talk to them? You don t need to snog them for that type of company, I said softly. I was sorry I had gotten mad now for such a ridiculous reason.

Like I said, I never met a girl that wanted to actually know me, Sirius muttered, They just throw themselves at me and then it gets all crazy, We were at the portrait now, Dilly Dally

I walked in and was about to go up the staircase when I turned around and looked at Sirius. He had seated himself on the scarlet sofa, looking pathetic. I wanted to punch myself for feeling sorry for Sirius. He could be lying about the whole thing and just want to get a good snog. But something told me there was more to this Sirius Black then he was letting on. I sighed.

Hey, Sirius, I said, walking over.

What? he mumbled. I broke off half of my giant chocolate cookie that I loved so much. I handed it to him.

Have some cookie, I said, And next time you need some company, look for me, Sirius looked up at me, shocked, and I knew what he was thinking. I smiled softly, I promise I won t throw myself at you,

Sirius stared for a moment longer and then, slowly, a small smile crept onto his face. That crooked smile. His dimple was taunting me again. He took the half of the cookie I was holding out to him. Then I turned and went upstairs to bed, still sipping my still-hot cocoa. My insides already felt warm. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Jo and the lyrics are from Hilary Duff.

Chapter Six Haters

Haters Traitors to the human race Haters What a drag, what a waste I'd like to see them disappear They don't belong anywhere Haters, haters, haters, haters ---Hilary Duff "Haters"

Lily was practically skipping to Charms. She was so excited. The first charms lesson of the year . . . joy. I didn t like Charms. It wasn t that I wasn t good at it, and it was a very, very useful class, but Professor Flitwick s squeaky voice got on my nerves and I had more fun in Defense and Transfiguration. Lily, on the other hand, loved charms more then potions.

Today, however, I was looking forward to Charms. Ben was going to talk to me, I knew, and I had spent a good deal of time getting ready this morning. I was excited now. Kirsten, was a bit more reluctant to go to Charms. It has never been her best subject. And certain charms brought back certain memories we all wish to forget.

We walked into the Charms room and James called Lily over. He had asked her to sit with him during class. Kirsten went to follow, but I held her back. Peter and Remus were already seating themselves on either side of a very happy Lily and James. Kirsten and I took a seat at the closet table and a second later, Sirius was sitting next to me, grinning, and Ben Carlson was on my other side. Kirsten was next to Ben, looking very smug for some reason. I groaned inwardly.

Hey, I said to Ben after a forced smile at Sirius.

Hi, Ben grinned. He looked over my shoulder at Sirius and said in an undertone, Is there something I should know about between the two of you? Sirius snickered. His hearing was too good.

No! I gasped, We re barely friends, don t worry about him. He s like a lost puppy. Give him food and he s attached, Ben gave me a weird look and I quickly explained, I gave him a cookie last night,

And it was very yummy, I must say, Sirius grinned leaning over, I think it s my new regular when I take a trip down to the kitchens,

Luckily, we didn t have to respond to that comment because Professor Flitwick began class. He lectured us for ten minutes about the importance of this year and next year and what we will need to learn. Then, he started the day s lesson. Finally.

Does anyone know what the Patronus Charm is? the professor squeaked. I didn t have to turn around to know Lily s hand shot up. Flitwick looked around the class and eyed me. I looked away and prayed he wouldn t call on me. I knew the answer, but I hated answering questions when I didn t want to.

Mr. Black, Flitwick said seeing Sirius was doodling on the corner of my parchment. He didn t have his own out and just grabbed my quill and ink when I put them down. He is seriously a kid.

The Patronus Charm is the only thing that can fend off Dementors. When conjured correctly, it s like a shield between you and the Dementor. Each Patronus is unique to each wizard, Sirius answered monotonously, barely looking up, but he stopped doodling.

Very good, Flitwick beamed, Now, the proper incantation for....

I tilted my head to see what Sirius was drawing and was surprised to see a dog, shaded in half way to be black. Written underneath it was the words Just a lost puppy. I glanced at Sirius, but he was now smiling at a few Ravenclaw girls at the other table. I rolled my eyes. Figures.

Repeat after me, now, Flitwick was saying, Expecto Patronum,

We repeated the words. After a few minutes, Flitwick was satisfied that we were able to remember the simple words. He split us into pairs. Luckily, I was with Ben! Sirius didn t seem happy about that. He was partners with Stacey Murray, an odd, but nice, girls that obsessed over certain things. Like she was obsessive over this new band, the Weird Sisters, and most of all, Sirius Black. And when I say obsessive, I mean she can stare at Sirius for a year and still not be satisfied. I smirked as Sirius shuffled over to her.

Okay, so, let s see you give it a try, Ben grinned, thrilled to be my partner, Remember happy thoughts and Expecto Patronum. I m the scary Dementor,

You re not very scary, I said raising an eyebrow.

Yeah, well, neither are you, Ben pouted and I laughed, pushing out of my head the noticeable difference between the way Sirius made a pout look hot and Ben made a pout look, well, like a pout. Ben laughed, too. His laugh was nice. Not too high and not too deep. And it was loud. Much better then that bark of a laugh Sirius was stuck with.

Okay, ready? I asked putting my wand at the ready.

Go for it, Ben grinned.

Thinking of Ben s smile I said, Expecto Patronum! For a minute, a pathetic cloud of silver vapor shot out of my wand. Then, it gave a pitiful flicker and was gone. I looked at Ben again and he was still smiling.

You almost had something! Flitwick said walking past me on his rounds, Try it once more. This time, get a happier thought,

I felt like an idiot with the teacher watching. I took a deep breath and thought about a happy moment. One came to me, but I didn t want to use it. Time was ticking and Flitwick was waiting. I raised my wand once more and said, thinking of the happy thought, Expecto Patronum! This time, there was more of an effect. The vapor was back, but stronger and there was a shape to it. Hard to see, I squinted and saw a blurry figure of a dog, maybe. I watched with interest as it raised it s head as if howling at a moon. A wolf, that s what it was. A wolf. I smiled as the semi-Patronus died.

Excellent! You almost had it! Flitwick said bouncing, Out of curiosity, what was the memory you chose?

Um, I d really rather keep that to myself if you don t mind, Professor, I said blushing. I wasn t even going to tell Lily and Kirsten or James that I had chosen the memory of that stupid kiss I shared with Sirius. I wanted to punch myself. I enjoyed it so much I was almost able to develop a full Patronus! Something way beyond the Ordinary Wizarding Level!

The rest of the hour was the same. I watched Ben struggle to keep the silver vapor around and I struggled with thinking of other happy thoughts and not having the same effect as the first. I even tried thinking of last night, talking with Sirius, that memory was stronger then the time when James and I first bought our wands. Every memory with Sirius seemed to have a stronger effect and make me happier. I didn t like knowing that at all.

Finally, the class was over. I packed my things away while talking with Ben. He was very easy to talk to and funny. We were laughing when Sirius returned from a conversation with James and Remus. He shoved his stuff in his bag and swung it over his shoulder. He gave me a small smile and left.

I would walk you to class, but I have Divination, Ben said with a small smile.

That s fine. I understand, I said. Ben hesitated for a minute and then, with a wave, left with his own friends. I met up with Kirsten. Lily had gone ahead with James.

Ben Carlson? Kirsten asked with a smile.

What about him? I countered.

It s so obvious that he likes you, Libby! I mean, just the way he looks at you and he was totally flirting with you! Kirsten grinned, He s adorable, too!

Yeah, I know, I said quietly. Kirsten s eyes widened.

Oh my, God, Libby! she gasped, That s both Sirius Black and Ben Carlson that want you! This is so cool. You are going to have, like, two guys fighting over you!

Kirsten, Sirius doesn t like me, I said, a small voice in my head called me a liar.

Sure, Libs, keep telling yourself that. Who would you choose, though? I think I would go for Sirius. He s more risk taking and exciting, while Ben is more of the gentle, sweet type, Kirsten went on. I rolled my eyes.

I am barely getting through a friendship level with Sirius, Kirsten. Why would I choose him? For a good snog? I asked. I remembered what Sirius said about girls throwing themselves at him. I figured that s what Kirsten was talking about when saying he s exciting.

No! Kirsten gasped, her eyes widening once more, You like Ben Carlson! Like as more then a friend?

Sshh, not so loud, I snapped looking around. The only people that were around us were Remus, Sirius and Peter, who were walking far behind us to our next class. Kirsten only smirked.

Well, looks like Mr. Black finally isn t going to get the girl, she smiled, somewhat pleased, I can catch him on the rebound!

Oh geez, I said rolling my eyes. Kirsten giggled.

What? I want some fun, too, she said and laughed. I forced a dry laugh, myself. I believe this was exactly what Sirius was talking about the night before.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Care of Magical Creatures ended quickly and Professor Kettleburn had assigned us no homework. Something we all were grateful for. We all went to lunch, Kirsten still filling Lily in about my little crush on Ben and Sirius s supposed little crush on me. Lily was shocked about Ben, but she rolled her eyes when Kirsten brought up Sirius.

It s getting, old Kirsten, she said, Leave Libby in peace and let Sirius show his own feelings,

After lunch, all the Gryffindor sixth years were excited, looking forward to our first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with Professor Humphrey. I was walking alone. Lily was once again with James and Kirsten disappeared when, Michael Lambert, a 7th year asked to talk to her. She gave me a giddy grin and left. I was looking down at my feet as I walked, trying to keep people from noticing me walking alone. Then someone was walking next to me.

Hey, a familiar voice said. I looked up and saw Sirius.

Hello, I said. We continued to walk, in silence. But not an awkward silence. Not awkward at all. I smiled to myself.

I saw you almost conjured a Patronus, Sirius said after a minute, Impressive.

Thanks. It was pretty cool, I said, grinning.

Yeah, it was, Sirius said, also smiling. Luckily, I was on his right side and that dimple was hidden from view. Sirius s smile was dreamy nonetheless.

What was that Ben saying? Sirius asked, a hint of jealousy in his tone. I threw him a warning glance.

Nothing. Why? I replied.

No reason, Sirius shrugged, He just really seems to show interest in you, is all. I just want you to be careful.

I m a big girl, Sirius. I know how to take care of myself. I explained.

Yeah, but the memory of what happened last year still has ceased to leave my memory, Sirius said. I stared at Sirius. He couldn t seriously care about my welfare, could he?

The Defense room looked a lot different from the previous years. All the desks were cleared away to the side of the classroom, leaving a big empty space in the middle. There was a note on the board to form a circle in the cleared area. The other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had already seated themselves, excited and glowing. I searched for James and Lily, but they weren t there. Instead, Sirius and I just sat down with Remus and Peter.

James and Lily enter seconds before the bell and sat down. Then Kirsten ran in, looking happy and flustered. She sat down next to me, smirking when she saw me sitting next to Sirius. I rolled my eyes at her, but didn t say anything because Professor Humphrey walked in.

She was indeed young, maybe a few years older then ourselves. She had long black hair that went to her mid-back. Her wide eyes were a deep, deep brown and very warm and comforting. She was smiling, showing two rows of perfectly straight, white teeth. She was very tall, too. Maybe as tall as Lily. Of course, I couldn t tell because I was on the floor and she sat herself between Remus and Sirius.

Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts! she said in a shockingly deep voice for a woman s, I m Professor Humphrey,

No one said anything. They just waited, staring at the professor. She grinned again and clapped her hands together.

Okay, now, because I am terrible at names and want to remember as many as I can by the end of the month, we re going to do a sort of game, she said, everyone sat up straighter, interested, Not the type of games you all are wanting to do. Now, we re going to go around in a circle. You will state your name and everyone in the circle are will say something that you know about the person. Whether it s as simple as their character, their physical traits, or something interesting you think everyone should know. I will not tolerate any rudeness from any of you. Does everyone understand? Professor Humphrey looked around as everyone nodded or said yes. Then she smiled, Okay then. How about you start, She looked at Sirius, State your first and last name and then we ll go around in a circle starting with the girl next to you,

Okay then, he grinned liking the fact that people were about to talk about him in a positive manner and that he was the first one to go, Sirius Black,

Now all eyes were on me. I hesitated, thinking what I should say about Sirius. I could flatter him or I could just say something that he ll smirk at. However, I opened my mouth and was surprised to hear my voice say, There s a lot more to him then what meets the eye.

Sirius looked surprised for a minute, too, but then smiled. I looked at Kirsten, who was sitting next to me. She didn t hesitate when she stated that he was the best looking guy in Hogwarts without blushing. Then Lily said that he was quite funny to talk with. James grinned when it was his turn and said that Sirius was one of the best friends you can get. The circle went on and then it was Professor Humphrey s turn. She grinned.

I m going to guess that you are a trouble maker? she asked. Sirius grinned and nodded. Humphrey laughed, Figures. Okay. Next name,

Libby Cullen, I said sitting up straighter.

You re completely stubborn when it comes to a certain boy, Kirsten said with a laugh. I gasped at her and rolled my eyes. Lily was next.

Totally gorgeous and refuses to believe it, she said. Again, I rolled my eyes, but this time I blushed.

She s the best sister in the world! James laughed, Even if we aren t related,

People were saying such nice things to me, even the Hufflepuffs who barely knew me. And then, it was Samantha Orrin s turn. She had this smug smirk on her face as she looked at me and cleared her throat.

Libby snogged Sirius Black this summer, she said smirking. My jaw dropped and Sirius looked at the artificial blond, startled. The Hufflepuffs, who hadn t been told and were never supposed to know, all gasped.

We did not snog! Sirius and I said at the same time. Whispers had started. Professor Humphrey frowned at Samantha.

That was uncalled for, She said, Who snogs who is a personal matter and not appropriate to be announced in a classroom,

But we didn t snog! Sirius said looking at Samantha angrily, It was a dare and a simple kiss,

It meant nothing! I finished.

Exactly, Sirius said indifferently.

Okay, well, we ll keep going then, Professor Humphrey said when everyone finally settled down. Now, it was Susan Orrin s turn. She had an identical look on her face as her sister.

Well, I believe that you think that those roses and love notes are from Sirius, she smirked.

Everyone started whispering. The Marauders were glaring at the twins so hard and I was getting ready to cry. I never cry! Not since I was in the second year I only cry when things are really bad. Which isn t often. The bitches. Lily and Kirsten looked so mad that I expected them to jump on the twins and scratch their eyes out.

Again, inappropriate! Professor Humphrey snapped. The whole room went quiet, This game is for me to get to know all of you. I don t care about love notes and who snogs who! Next time anyone mentions anyone s love life, unless it is true and positive, we will go to the desks and do book work!

The rest of the game went smoothly. I knew that the Hufflepuffs were going to tell everyone else about the snog between Sirius and me. I was going to end up sounding like one of the desperate girls that were part of Sirius s fan club and desperate to snog Sirius again. The kiss between Sirius and me was obviously turned into a snog. People were going to think I was just another one of those unlucky girls that throw themselves at Sirius.

After class, I was so mad I decided I was going to skip Ancient Ruins and just sit in my dormitory. Lily of course disapproved and walked off shaking her head. I was going to ask James to hang out with me in the Common room, but he was already dragging Sirius off to Muggle studies. No one was going to hang out with me the guilt of missing my first Ancient Ruins class got to me and I ended up sitting in the classroom, fuming.

Fortunately, the class ended and I dragged myself up to my dormitory. I let myself fall onto the couch. I just laid there for a minute and my friends, knowing that I was not in the mood to talk, left me alone to sulk. A shadow was cast over me and I looked up to see a grinning Sirius. I wondered if he ever stopped smiling or if his face was permanently like that.

Go away! I mumbled.

You care what other people think too much, Libby, Sirius said sitting on the floor so he was level with my face. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned away.

I do not, I said.

Yes you do. No one is going to care. I have such a reputation of snogging girls, people have lost interest, Sirius said. I groaned.

That s why I don t like the situation. People are going to think I m one of those desperate girls, I said. Sirius bit his lip, looking better then ever.

Good point, he said, Sorry,

I think we should do something to Susan and Samantha, I said sitting up. Sirius had to twist his body to look at me in the face again.

Like...? he had a mischievous glint in his eye.

We could give them a really bad hair day, I suggested, Or hex their make-up so it goes on terribly, but looks perfect to them,

Let s do both! Sirius said, eyes getting wide with excitement, We could make their hair refuse to lay flat, but not like Prongs s. I know a spell that can make it look like a nest on top of their head! I think I might have a few hexes for the make up, too!

I know a few from all those Beauty spell books that Lily and Kirsten bought when they gave me a make over, I said, those books could finally be put back to use. Sitting on the bottom shelf in my dormitory was causing them to gather dust.

Excellent, Sirius grinned, When can we put the spell in action?

I say on the first Hogsmeade weekend! I grinned evilly.

Ooh, that ll be interesting, Sirius laughed. I had to laugh, too. It was not like me to want revenge on anybody or anything. But the Orrin twins get what they deserve. This has been coming to them for years.

*^*^*^*^*^*

So, what did Michael Lambert want before? I asked Kirsten later that night when she, Lily and I were doing homework in the Gryffindor common. My watch said it was past midnight.

Oh, nothing really. He just wanted to see if I would go out with him, Kirsten smiled. Michael spent a good deal of time last year talking to Kirsten whenever he could and just getting to know her. We all knew that he liked her and were just waiting for him to make a move.

Kirsten! That s great! What did you say? Lily asked sitting up straighter.

Yes, of course, Kirsten grinned.

I m so happy for you, I said to Kirsten, though she probably didn t like Michael even half as much as he liked her.

Well, now all we need is to get you to go out with Sirius or Ben and we won t have to worry about you going to Hogsmeade alone! Kirsten said laughing. I frowned when there was a tapping on the window. I turned around and saw an owl with a rose in it s mouth. Excited, I jumped up to let the bird in.

It dropped the flower and letter in front of me and flew away. I picked it up and tore open the letter. I hadn t gotten one today and was a bit disappointed. My hands shook as I read the message.

I can t sleep. Thoughts of you just won t leave me head. I wish I could hold you in my arms right now and never let go...

A/N: I was reading through the last few chapters and i realised that my speech marks have disappeared! I think it was when i was uploading the text, but at the moment i really cant be bothered to go through it all and put speech marks in it... I will eventually, just not now :) Love you ll, how about you click that little box below and leave me a review, yeah? ;) 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: It's all JK Rowlings. Lyrics performed by the Killers.

Chapter Seven Smile Like You Mean It

Save some face, you know you've only got one Change your ways while you're young Boy, one day you'll be a man Oh girl, he'll help you understand Smile like you mean it Smile like you mean it --The Killers "Smile Like You Mean It"

Before I knew it, we were entering out third week of school. I got into the routine of waking up early without a stupid alarm clock and being able to get ready faster. It took a while, but I got used to having to sit next to Sirius in almost every class and we were now definitely friends. He seemed to be lingering close by all the time and I began calling him my lost puppy, since he followed me like one. Surprisingly, I didn t mind him always being around Sirius, despite all the nasty rumors about us, and began looking forward to seeing him every day. And I got to hang out with James more, now that I wasn t trying to avoid anyone. The roses and love notes kept coming, too. They got sweeter each time.

Quidditch was going to start in a little over a month. James, being the new captain, was desperate for us to win the cup this year and decided to start training early. First, however, we needed to fill in all the spots from the members that left us last year. That being one Beater, one Chaser, and a Keeper. James and I were Chasers, Sirius the other Beater, and a forth year named Drew Murphy was our Seeker. James wanted the whole team that was still around to be at tryouts. Which happened to be this Saturday morning in which I sleep in late from a late night detention the night before.

Lily was the one to wake me. She was planning on watching the tryouts, but really I think she just wanted to see James in his Quidditch robes again. She came bursting into the room shouting for me to hurry up. I rushed. Not even to bother putting on make-up, I put on my Quidditch robes, grabbed my Nimbus 900 and ran down to the Quidditch pitch where the rest of the team was waiting.

You re late, Libby, James scolded.

Yes, I am, I countered. I looked over his shoulder to see a crowd of Gryffindors getting ready to tryouts. I snorted when I saw Susan Orrin there. Samantha was standing off to the side smiling at her sister. They had got to be kidding.

Okay, everyone, listen up! James said standing in front of them, We re filling the empty spaces on our team. A Chaser, Beater, and Keeper. We will choose the new members by skill and the way they interact with the rest of the team. If you are trying out for the Beater position, come over here, James pointed his left. A group of students broke themselves off from the rest and stood where they were asked.

Okay, one at a time, you are going to mount your brooms and fly. Sirius will hit a bludger at you and you have to aim it to one of the target set up on the field. The target moves each time it s hit, so know where it is at all times, James explained. I looked up and saw that there was, indeed, a floating target on the field above us.

The Gryffindors lined up and Sirius let a bludger loose. Then he mounted his broom. His black hair flew off his forehead as the wind rushed past him. I swear, he can be a model when he gets older. James watched whoever was trying out, keeping notes on their skill. Murphy and I added our own comments every so often. Once the last person was done with their tryouts, Sirius caught the bludger and struggled with it as he shoved it back into it s spot and strapped it down.

There isn t much competition this year, is there? Sirius asked when he joined us a few feet from the waiting group.

Some were better then others, I shrugged.

Yeah, but none of them are really great, James said, agreeing with Sirius. We looked at Murphy. His blond hair was blowing in the late September breeze.

We have to choose one. This is all we re gonna get, Murphy said in his surprisingly deep voice for fourteen.

True, James muttered, looking at his notes, Of all of them the one who was the most accurate with their aim was Darcy Smith,

She had a strong swing, too, Sirius pointed out.

Yeah, but then there was Nathan Brown. He had a very strong arm. His aim was only off half the time, James went on. I shook my head.

Half isn t good enough, James. If we re in a tight spot and have to depend on him for it, we re at risk of his aim being off, I said.

I agree. And what would that sound like? Black and Brown? Sirius asked rolling his eyes. I snorted with laughter and James grinned.

Okay, so do any of us know Darcy? James asked.

No, Murphy answered, I know she s a fifth year though. A friend of mine was tortured by her last year. He said she was nice enough and determined,

Right, James said, Then, we all agree on Darcy?

Yeah, we all said. James grinned and turned back towards the waiting students. They looked nervous that we had made a decision just like that right in front of them.

We ve chosen our new Beater, Darcy Smith, James announced. A girl in the area waiting to try out cheered as another girl stepped out of the Beaters. She was cute with a little button nose and round brown eyes. Freckles dotted her nose. Her brown hair was thin and straight, if not a bit stringy, and she was about average height. Which was totally taller then me.

Congratulations, I grinned as she joined us and shook my hand, I m Libby Cullen,

Sirius Black, Sirius said, shaking her hand after mine. She blushed when Sirius smiled.

Drew Murphy, Murphy muttered, a bit shyly, taking her hand.

And James Potter, James shook her hand last.

Thanks for picking me. I doubted I would make it, Darcy smiled.

James then announced the Keepers would be going next. He looked at me and told me to get the Quaffle. I was going to try and get as many goals as possible as the Keepers try and save them. I nodded and grabbed the Quaffle. I warmed up a little by tossing the Quaffle to Sirius and back before James called the first person to the goals.

I tossed and tossed and scored and scored. There were a few Keepers that were amazing and saved even the most difficult saves. Others were pitiful and were probably just there because they had nothing better to do. I was surprised when a few first years got on a broom. They fell almost right away. Seconds years did better. There was only one third year trying out, and she was pretty good, but missed to many shots to become a member. The best one, I felt, was Nelson Jones. He was fast and saved each goal. When I landed after all the Keepers went, I looked at James.

Nelson Jones is amazing, I said.

He was good, Sirius said, sounding jealous I hadn t complimented him at all. I frowned. He always said or did things that made me think that he was jealous. He actually hated Ben now, who I am very friendly with now that we ve gotten to know each other.

Anyone know him? James asked, I heard he has a bit of a temper,

Yeah, so did I, Sirius said, thoughtfully.

He s a seventh year, isn t he? I asked. James nodded.

He s to good to pass up, Murphy said after a moment of silence, I think even the people who tried out with him want him on the team. What do you guys say?

We all agreed quickly. James then announced that Nelson Jones had gotten the position and he joined us, grinning. The rejected Keepers cheered and sat on the grass to watch the last segment of tryouts. Again, James had me get on my broom. This time, I was just going to toss the Quaffle back and forth, make them take a shot and so on.

The Chaser tryouts took a bit longer. I was tossing the Quaffle as if we were really in a game and many times, the person trying out would miss. When Susan Orrin got on her school broom, she was so terrified of letting go and in the end landed because she broke her nail. She and Samantha left a bit angry and complaining loudly. Frank Longbottom was trying out, too. He was pretty good and fun to fly with. The Chaser position was the hardest to decide. When I landed, James was chewing on his bottom lip and looking at each of the waiting Chasers. We gathered in our group once more.

They all were good, James said.

We can only choose one, I said, Let s go back to the whole fits-in-with-the-team thing you were going for before,

Well, three of us are friends with Frank Longbottom, Sirius said after studying James s notes. He looked at the other three members of the team, What about you guys?

I m friendly with Frank. He s going out with on of my closest friends, Darcy said, looking proud to be able to put her thoughts in.

He s pretty cool. I ve talked to him on more then one occasion, Nelson agreed. We looked at Murphy.

I ve never talked to him, but he seems nice enough. I say he s it, the forth year nodded. James grinned.

Okay, he said and went over to the awaiting Chasers, We have decided that Frank Longbottom will be our third chaser!

Frank stepped out of the group to claps from the people watching. He joined the team and everyone began to leave. I stood between Darcy and Sirius, waiting for James little talk. He stood in front of us looking at the team, obviously liking what he was seeing.

Well done, all of you! he said, grinning, Practice starts Monday at seven o clock! See you all then!

Nelson walked off, talking with Frank and Murphy. James and Sirius were lifting the chest of Quidditch supplies and bringing it back to the storage room. Darcy began walking away, an excited bounce in her steps. I wanted to get to know Darcy. She seemed really nice, after all, and was a good addition to the team. I started after her.

Hey! Darcy! I called. She stopped and turned as I jogged after her, my broom in hand. When I fell in step beside her, I grinned, Welcome to the team,

Thanks. I m so excited. I ve wanted to play for Gryffindor since I started school! Darcy said with a laugh, I didn t think I d get on, but my older brother trained me for hours this summer. He wanted me to get on the team this year, too,

Who s your brother? I asked.

Oh, David, he graduated two years ago and was on the Hufflepuff team. He played Seeker, Darcy explained. I thought back two years ago. I was on the team by then. I ve been on the team since 3rd year. I vaguely remember the seventh year Hufflepuff.

I sort of remember, I said looking at the sky, It s a beautiful day, isn t it?

Gorgeous, Darcy agreed.

Oi! Libby, wait up! I turned at the sound of my name and saw Sirius and James chasing after Darcy and I. Darcy turned red and giggled as we stopped. The boys started running across the Quidditch field.

You re so lucky to be friends with them. They are gorgeous, Darcy gushed. I laughed loudly.

They are, but James is like my brother. We ve lived next door to each other since we were eight, I said.

What about Sirius?

My relationship with him is weird. We re friends, yes, but my friends all think he wants to be more or something. They re wrong, of course. The day Sirius Black falls for a girl like me is the day the world ends, I said shrugging.

Oh, you re pretty, Darcy said. I smiled at her as the boys stopped next to us, panting. Sirius straightened, still breathing hard, and flashed me his best smile. I rolled my eyes, but smiled back because of that stupid dimple.

I m starving, I said looking at my watch. It was after lunch. I haven t eaten in a while now. My stomach growled.

Me too, Sirius said, Wanna go to the kitchens and get something off the House elves?

Well, see you later, Darcy said, before I could answer Sirius, spotting some of her friends.

Bye Darcy! I said as she ran off.

You coming to the kitchens, Prongs? Sirius asked James. He shook his head.

Sorry, no. I told Lily I d hang out with her after tryouts, he explained.

Let me change first, I said when Sirius looked at me.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Once I was in my jeans and Billy Talent band T-shirt, I pulled on my converses and put my curls in a pony tail. For some reason, I decided to put lip gloss on, too, and freshen up my make-up. Kirsten had walked in just as I was walking out. She took one look at me and smirked.

Going to see Ben? she asked. Thankfully, she had stopped saying Sirius liked me and everything.

No, I said, Sirius and I are going to get something to eat in the kitchens,

Really? Kirsten said thoughtfully raising and eyebrow.

Oh, go away! I snapped and left the room.

Now, I was totally self conscience about how I looked. Did I look to nice? I was in freakin jeans and a T-shirt! How can that look dressed up? I walked down the stairs to the common room slowly, arguing with myself whether to change or redo my make-up. But the second I touched the bottom step, I saw Sirius, leaning against the wall, waiting for me near the portrait hole. He had changed into a plain white T-shirt and jeans that fit him almost perfectly.

His hands were deep in his pockets and his head down, causing his black bangs to fall swiftly in his face. He seemed to be doing some serious thinking for once. Yet, I noticed almost every girl in the common room, including first years, staring at Sirius in the corner of their eye in a trance. I could no deny it. Sirius Black looked better then a model standing there. And the amazing thing was, he was waiting for me. Not just some random girl he wanted to snog. But a friend.

I felt shy walking over to Sirius. Girls were still staring and a few guys had now looked up at me. I ignored them. I stopped infront of Sirius and he looked up, coming out of his still position. He grinned as me and opened the portrait hole, stepping back to let me through. Then we walked in silence, heading for the kitchen.

What do you think about the new team? Sirius finally broke the silence.

We should do pretty good this year, I grinned, I mean, the new members will get better once they get trained a bit more. And we know how hard James is going to work us all. His life is Lily Evans and Quidditch.

Poor guy, Sirius said sadly. We laughed quietly for a minute.

Actually, I wouldn t mind if I was a guy s life, I said after thinking, Yeah, it would be weird if he like stalked me, but like how James is with Lily. So in love that he ll do anything for her.

I thought it was a bit pathetic, Sirius muttered. I turned my head to look at him.

I want that, I said, a bit defensive. Sirius looked at me now, raising an eyebrow.

You ll find it someday, he said in a little more the a whisper.

This would have been a nice moment. A very nice one, indeed. However, it seemed that right now I wasn t supposed to enjoy this nice moment. I was still staring at Sirius, shocked by how gorgeous his grey eyes are. I totally forgot I was walking and as Sirius and I turned a corner, I turned to early and Smack!

I walked right into the wall, banging my head.

Ow! I said falling back and grabbing my head. I felt Sirius grab my arm.

Are you okay? he asked me, I heard the amusement in his voice. I opened my scrunched up eyes and saw he was smiling, but a concerned look was in his eyes. I ignored the look.

You re laughing at me! I pouted.

Well, that was pretty funny, Sirius admitted, You were just walking and then smacked right into the wall. It was like you forgot you were solid,

Well, I was to busy looking at you, so this is your fault, I said, I pulled my hand from my head, Is it red?

Yeah, Sirius said, There s going to be a bruise,

Damn, I muttered.

Suddenly, Sirius was hugging me. He kissed my forehead lightly, right where I had bumped it. I tensed up and looked at him, shocked. I seemed to fit into his body perfectly. Yes, I was much smaller then him, but I seemed to be perfect for him to hug. I almost smiled, but held it back.

What are you doing? I asked.

Making you feel better, Sirius grinned

Thanks, I sighed and rested my head on his chest. Again, this was a nice moment. But nice moments didn t want to happen today because my stomach grumbled in hunger. Sirius laughed.

You need food. Come on, he said. Then he lead me to the kitchens.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Monday was the starting point of getting behind in homework. With Quidditch practice and detentions here and there, there was no stopping it. Teachers also seemed to find that it was necessary to start assigning more homework for sixth years. So, I spent the last week of September and the beginning of October, catching up on homework and playing Quidditch. Even my weekends were filled.

Before I knew it, there was only a few days until my 16th birthday. No one seemed to have remembered. I barely was awear of it myself.

It was a Thursday night now. Two days before my birthday. A week and two days before the first Hogsmeade weekend. I was sitting up late in the common room, doing homework. I was so into my essay on nonverbal defense spells, that everything around me seemed to have dissolved. The only sounds in the common room was the crackling of the dying fire and the scratching of my quill. Silence filled the room every so often as I sat thinking or needed to dip my quill in my open ink bottle. I was almost done and then I can go to sleep.

I was so desperate to finish my essay before three that I didn t hear someone coming down the stairs. Until they were right next to me. I felt their presence and heard them walking silently up to me. I spun around, startled, my heart speeding up. I relaxed when I saw Sirius, dressed in only a pair of black lounge pants and shirtless. Trying not to stare at his perfectly toned torso, I tried to calm my racing heart.

God, Sirius, you scared me! I gasped.

Sorry, Sirius said with a small smile. He took a seat next to me and read over my shoulder, Still haven t finished your defense essay?

It s the last thing I have to do that s due tomorrow. Then I get even more work to try and catch up on, I sighed, exhausted. I put my quill down to give my wrist a rest, Don t you have any work to catch up on?

Nope, Sirius grinned sitting back, Thanks to Moony, I get my work done quickly and have time for pranks, Quidditch, and detentions,

So you copy? I rolled my eyes. Figures.

No, only sometimes. Remus keeps James, Peter, and me all caught up with our work and he helps us when we need it. Doesn t Lily ever help? Siris asked.

Yeah, sometimes, but not when I m up all night like this, I explained. Then I frowned, You re being very distracting right now,

Sorry. I just couldn t sleep so I decided to come down here and sit for a while. Didn t expect to find anyone, Sirius shrugged. He leaned back in his chair.

I picked up my quill again to start writing once more. But as I dipped my quill in ink and started on the sentence I had started on, there was another distracting. An annoying little tapping on the window that can only come from an owl. I glanced up to see a school owl. A pink rose in it s mouth.

It s for you! Sirius said with a quiet laugh.

Thank you Captain Obvious, I muttered getting up and letting the owl in. It flew to where my essay lay and dropped the rose and the letter on top. Then it soared back into the night, it s job complete.

I was very awear of Sirius watching as I opened the letter. It was longer then the ones he had been sending me these past few months. I smiled as I read it.

Libby...I love the sound of your name. Every time I hear it I want to run to you and hold you. I am thinking of you tonight, as I do every night, but I needed to know that you were thinking of me. Now, I can fall into peaceful dreams of your smile, your face, you laugh...

He s to sweet, I said folding the parchment delicately, I wish I knew who he was,

Be careful what you wish for. You might not like what you get, Sirius said, looking a bit sad. He was probably just tired.

You re right, I said, sighing, How do I know he isn t some Slytherin who s just playing a sick joke?

I went back to my essay when Sirius fell silent. Again, the only sound that filled the room was the scratching of my quill and the fire. And again, I became absorbed in my essay. I wasn t awear of Sirius watching me with a small smile on his face, twisting the rose in his hands.

Finally, I had finished my essay. I reread it quickly to make sure it made sense. Then, after a quick drying spell from my wand, I rolled it up and stuck it in my bag with my defense book, ink, and quill. Then I stood and looked at Sirius.

Thanks for the company, I said reaching over and taking my rose from his hands, But I really need to go to bed.

Good night then, he said pulling the rose farther out of my reach, causing me to have to lean farther across him so my face was only centimeters from his. He grinned when I felt his warm breath on my face. I frowned and grabbed the rose.

Nice try, Sirius, but you got your kiss from me, I smirked and then went upstairs to bed, leaving an open-mouthed Sirius Black alone in the darkening common room.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Great practice, James said to the Gryffindor Quidditch team as we stood before him, waiting to be released to the locker rooms and then to our common room where we can relax finally, They ll be another practice tomorrow at noon,

James, I said after groaning with the rest of the team, It s my birthday tomorrow and I have homework to catch up on. Give us a break. We practice four times a week for two hours and our first match isn t until mid-November!

I know! That s going to come quickly and we need to be in the best condition the Gryffindor team has ever been in since forever! We have to be those Slytherins and show them that money does not win the game! James said passionately, And after practice they ll be plenty of time for birthdays and homework, he added as an after thought as if it didn t matter. I frowned.

Once we were able to change out of our sweaty Quidditch robes, I left the locker rooms and was heading straight up to the common room to get a head start on my homework. Half way there I heard someone calling my name. I turned to see Darcy Smith running up to me. We were pretty much friends now after spending so much time together on the field.

James sure is working us hard, she said once she was close enough to speak, By the time we have a match we re going to be too exhausted to play!

No kidding, I laughed.

I m worried about when O.W.L.s though. I m already behind in my homework and I told my mum that Quidditch won t affect my grades. When it comes time to test, I m afraid that Quidditch will be in the way, Darcy said, looking more and more worried as she spoke about it.

Don t worry, I said to her, gently, James is pretty understanding about O.W.L.s. Yeah, he didn t knock himself out when it came to studying, but he was a bit more flexible when it came to Quidditch. You know, he canceled practice a few times and whatnot. I m sure if you speak with him, he ll let you off or something,

Yeah, you re probably right, Darcy said, thoughtfully.

We walked in a comfortable silence for a while. That s what I like most about Darcy, she s a bit shy and doesn t feel the need to have to fill every single moment with conversation that can get a bit awkward. And if we get on a sensitive topic, she knows when to stop and change the subject and lifts the tension. I was never good at that. I can go on and on about anything. It s a shock when whoever I talk to bursts into tears and runs away. Happened on more then one occasion, actually.

Sirius was staring at you all through practice, Darcy said suddenly, a knowing smile on her face. I rolled my eyes.

He never goes away, I explained, No matter what I do or where I go, he s always a few feet away,

Well, I think you are lucky, Darcy said, still wearing that smile, I would love to have Sirius crushing on me. All the girls would. My friends envy you so bad, it s a bit ridiculous,

Trust me, I am no where near lucky. Besides, Sirius isn t crushing on me. He just is every where I go. I call him my lost puppy, I said grinning to myself.

Why?

Because he s like a lost puppy, I explained simply. Darcy laughed quietly and looked at the floor.

I ve had a crush on Sirius since I got to Hogwarts, she confessed quietly, He never really paid much attention to me,

I would have given anything for Sirius to ignore me the past five years. The teasing and the laughing was hard, I said, just as softly to Darcy, Now, though, I don t mind him talking to me. We re friends and that s good,

I suppose, Darcy said, but I knew she was really thinking about what it would be like to be able to just walk up to Sirius whenever and talk to him like she could me. I smiled.

You can have him if you want, I said, I don t want him,

Yes, but doesn t want me, Darcy smirked at me and I rolled my eyes, knowing what was coming next, He completely wants you though!

No, he doesn t! Everyone keeps saying he does, but trust me, he doesn t, I explained, a bit forcefully. I was getting annoyed with all these accusations.

He does, Libby, and I think you like him, too. That s why you keep denying he likes you because you don t want to get your hopes up and end up with a broken heart. Like so many other girls, Darcy countered, she spoke fast, a bit loudly, and sternly. I had stopped in my tracks, shocked by what Darcy had just said.

You think I like Sirius Black? I asked. Darcy nodded, with a smirk. I stood up straighter and sighed angrily, You re wrong, I said, There is no way I will ever be attracted to Sirius Black. Ever!

I beg to differ, Libby, that familiar voice said. I spun around, heat rising to me cheeks, my heart beating quite fast. James and Sirius stood there. James was looking at me like he had never seen me before and Sirius was smirking.

Why s that? I snapped, angry at him suddenly.

I remember a time, not to long ago, when you said, and I quote, I bet there s something about me that drives you crazy while we were speaking of my smile, Sirius said, now actually smiling, that dimple appearing once more.

No, Sirius, you misunderstood me, I said calmly while trying to push the curiosity of how Sirius can remember that from months ago but not what the teacher assigned for homework five minutes ago, I only like your smile because you have a dimple and as I told you that same day, I am a sucker for dimples.

And I m a sucker for curls, Sirius laughed, flicking my ponytail, See you later Libby.

He and James walked away, Sirius still laughing. James was grinning, too. I was even angrier at them now. I didn t know why because I knew they didn t do anything. Hoping to talk to Darcy some more, I turned around to see she was talking with her 5th year friends. Instead, I told her good bye and went to find Lily and Kirsten. I needed to talk to them.

A/N: So... What do you think? Leave me a review and tell me how crap it is ;) 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: It's all Jo's. Lyrics by The All-American Rejects.

Chapter Eight Change Your Mind

And when the sky is falling,  
don't look outside the window.  
Step back and hear I'm calling.  
Give up, don't take the fast road.  
It's just your doubt that binds you.  
Just drop those thoughts behind you now.  
Change your mind.  
You let go too soon.  
--The All-American Rejects "Change Your Mind"

Lily and Kirsten are the worst friends a girl can have. I told them about my anger towards Sirius for no reason and they seemed to think the anger was at myself for not just admitting my feelings! They think I have a crush on Sirius!

It was just like that with James and me, Lily explained as she turned a page in the book she was reading, I would get so mad at him for every little thing, but I realized that I was mad at myself for not going out with him and ignoring my feelings,

Exactly, Kirsten agreed from her seat on her bed, You just need to be more in touch with you inner feelings, Libby, and everything will turn out perfect,

I had stomped out of the room even angrier then before. Now it was my birthday. My sixteenth birthday. And no one had remembered. My friends didn t get me anything, not even a tissue, my aunt and uncle didn t send me even an empty handed owl. James was too busy with directing drills during Quidditch practice and not even my brother or Ben told me Happy Birthday . I was in a mood by the time I had showered and changed after Quidditch. Then I sat down to do my homework.

I couldn t concentrate, of course, seeing how I was to upset with everyone forgetting about my special day. Finally, I gave up at Transfiguration and just sat in the fluffy arm chair, staring into the fire.

Libby! Sirius appeared, literally, out of nowhere. He sat himself on the arm of my chair and leaned back. Why did he always smell so good?

Sirius, my stupid puppy, I muttered.

You look depressed, Sirius observed, Why? It s your birthday!

Yippee for me, I said darkly, You re the only one who remembered.

Sirius was silent for a minute. I was awear that he was staring at me like he was trying to get his x-ray vision to work again. When I looked up at him, he didn t look away. Now, I was staring into his grey eyes, feeling protected and that nothing in the world was ever going to go wrong again. Then Sirius smiled.

Come here. I wanna show you something, he jumped up from his seat and grabbed my hand. I was startled by the sudden movement and almost fell when he lifted me out of my chair. Next thing I know, I m standing outside the boy s dormitories.

Sirius, girls aren t allowed in there, I said nervously. Sirius ignored me and pulled open a door. He left it open he pulled me inside. I stood in the doorway, awkwardly.

The room was a mess with parchment, quills, ink stains, clothes, joke shop merchandise, books, candy wrappers, and a lot more things that will take to long to list. Quidditch posters were on the walls, along with a lunar chart. Each of the five beds were unmade, though two looked neater then the rest. One bed had all the sheets and the comforter on the floor. Another had the sheets pulled in a circle and looked like something was trying to make a burrow out of it. The room smelled like a boy and I could sort of smell Sirius s aftershave mixed with a lot of other stuff I would rather leave unidentified.

Sirius had jumped on the bed with no sheets and rolled onto the other side onto the floor. I heard things moving around under his bed as he searched for something. Then he appeared, his hair slightly ruffled, and went to his trunk. Apparently he couldn t find it there either and went to what I recognized at James s trunk sitting at the end of one of the neater beds. He went to every trunk but one, which I assumed to be Frank s, and still had no success.

Sirius, what are you doing? I asked.

I m looking for something, he said, It s the latest Marauder invention and it works perfectly. We have been working on it since last December and we finally got it to work without any errors. It was quite exciting when we finished,

What is it? I asked, dreading what it ll be. The Marauders showed me a few other things they had invented and they usually were confiscated or exploded whenever someone attempted to use them.

It s a surprise, Sirius explained. He pulled a mirror out of his pocket. I rolled my eyes. Quickly, Sirius smoothed his hair and then grinned at his reflection.

James Potter, he said into the mirror. I raised an eyebrow.

Hey, Padfoot, what s up? I heard James s voice come out of the mirror. I gasped and Sirius grinned.

What did you do with the map? he asked casually. The map?

Uh . . . I gave it to Moony. Let me ask him real quick, came James s reply. A few seconds went by and then, He says it s in his chocolate drawer and that if you take it, not to take any chocolate. He needs it for next week on the

Thanks, Prongs. Gotta go, bye, Sirius put the mirror back in his pocket.

I didn t know you and James had a two way mirror, I said as Sirius went to a drawer near the other neater bed. I saw that even the floor was a bit clearer there and that it was obvious Remus s bed. I walked up behind Sirius as he opened a drawer filled with Honeydukes s best chocolate, chocolate frogs, and Muggle chocolate. I gasped, Remus sure does like his chocolate.

Yup, Sirius grinned taking a chocolate frog and tossing it to me before taking one for himself, Don t tell him I took some, he gets very touchy when someone touches his chocolate. Especially his Honeydukes chocolate, Sirius looked at the chocolate bars for a moment and then pulled out a piece of parchment that looked out of place, muttering to himself, Why he would put this in his drawer anyways.

What is it? I asked biting off the head of my chocolate frog.

A map, Sirius grinned eating his own frog. I took the parchment and looked at it.

It s blank, I pointed out tonelessly.

Watch this, love, Sirius pulled out his wand and tapped the parchment, I somely swear that I am up to no good.

I gasped. It was like an invisible hand was drawing on the parchment. Ink was webbing its way across the parchment, forming words and dots and lines. Once it had stopped I read aloud.

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, purveyors of aids to Magical Mischief Makers, are proud to present the Marauder s Map? I looked at Sirius and saw he was grinning. Then I looked at the map part, Oh wow, I whispered. Little dots labeled with names of students and teachers and anyone else in the school were moving down the halls. I spotted Lily walking up and down the library and Kirsten was talking with Ben on the third floor. James, Remus, and Peter were walking back and forth on the seventh floor before disappearing off the map. Then in the boys dormitory in the Gryffindor tower stood me and Sirius.

Shows where everyone in the school is all the time! Sirius said proudly.

With no flaws? I repeated.

No flaws, Sirius nodded, Pretty cool huh? You can t open it without the password, otherwise all it does is tell you rude remarks that are probably true,

This is amazing magic, I said, now watching James and Remus appear on the map once more. After a minute I asked, What is James and Remus doing?

It s a secret, Sirius said, grinning again, I was helping, but they kicked me out because I was being annoying. It was my idea in the first place,

What was? I asked.

Nothing of importance right now, Sirius said, Let s go for a walk. It s to nice to stay inside.

Um, okay, I said, glad to have someone to hang out with. We left the boys dormitory and started downstairs. We slipped through the portrait hole with some curious girls, gazing in our direction.

For a moment we walked in silence. Sirius seemed a bit uneasy and nervous for some reason. He kept pushing his hair out of his face with his hand, something I had never seen him do. His eyes had a troubled look to them and his mouth was pointed into a frown. That dimple finally hidden. Sirius then spoke while we descended the Grand Staircase to the Entrance Hall.

Libby, you know the Hogsmeade weekend next week? he asked.

Yeah, I said carelessly.

Well, um, I was wondering if

Libby! someone called. Sirius stopped talking and we turned to see Ben running down the stairs towards me. I felt a smile spread across my face at the sight of him. Whatever Sirius was just planning on asking me was no longer important and pushed aside as Ben stopped a few stairs away.

Hey Ben, I said happily.

Hey, I ve been looking all over for you, he said, Where ve you been?

The common room, you idiot, Sirius muttered under his breath. I glared at him for a minute before turning back to Ben.

I was in my common room, I said in a kinder tone. Ben smiled.

Well, anyways I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade next weekend with me. You know, like as a date?, he said, a worried look had appeared in his eyes. I swear I heard Sirius give Ben a very, very quiet growl. But when I threw him a look, he looked bored. I looked back at Ben, amazed and pleased.

Sure, I said, I d like that,

Okay then. Great! Ben grinned, I ll see you later, then?

Yeah, see you, I responded, my voice a bit dreamy. Ben grinned once more and walked off, looking pleased and a bit more relaxed.

I started walking down the stairs again. Sirius followed, though he seemed to be angry. His shoulders were hunched and the awkward silence had now turned tensed and strained. We walked outside and when his position didn t change half way to the lake, I stopped walking. With my hands on my hips, I faced Sirius.

What s your problem? I snapped.

What do you mean my problem ? Sirius countered facing me.

We were getting on just fine! You were showing off a map to me! Now you re suddenly moody! I said as if it were obvious. Sirius rolled his eyes.

You girls think you can see through any guy, he said viciously, But you all have no idea. It s so obvious that Ben wants to just get in your pants! He looks at you like he s ready to eat you, for God s sake. You think he s all sweet and nice and kind but he is thinking of you losing your innocence to him!

Oh my, God Sirius! I gasped, I cannot believe you!

I can t believe you would be so stupid! Sirius countered.

You boys have worse moodswings then girls! I yelled, Just because I don t bow down at your feet and my life ambition isn t to shove my tongue down your throat you have to make sure I m miserable because I agree to go out with a guy I actually like!?

You re my friend, Libby. You re like a sister to my best friend! I want you to be safe and Carlson wants to get in your pants! Sirius stomped his foot like a child demanding candy.

He doesn t, I said, lowering my voice. In our fighting we had gotten close together. I was standing up to my full height, which didn t even make a difference to Sirius s towering inches, and Sirius was looking down at me. His angry face softened a bit and he relaxed, stepping away.

I just don t want you to get hurt, he whispered, turning away. I smiled softly.

I know, Sirius, thank you, I said. Then I remembered, What were you going to ask me before Ben interrupted you?

Sirius s eyes widening. A light tint of pink rose to his cheeks as he stammered, Uh. I was just Well, you see James is going with Lily and Remus is going with some Ravenclaw chick and Peter is even going with some Hufflepuff he met and I remembered your offer that if I ever needed a female companion..... His voice trailed off.

Oh, I m sorry, Sirius, I said, frowning and looking away a bit embarrassed.

It s okay. I ll find someone else to go with, Sirius shrugged. I shook my hand, and linked my arm in his leading him to the edge of the lake and pulling him down to sit in the grass next to me.

No, Sirius, I said with dignity, Stay here. Don t ask another girl who just wants to get in your pants. Stay here at Hogwarts and do homework or work on Marauder stuff, set up a few pranks, maybe. Anything. Just don t make yourself suffer like that.

You re suggesting I stay here at Hogwarts alone? Sirius repeated. I nodded and shrugged. Mischief gleamed in his eyes as he smirked, an idea forming in that mind of his. He smiled at me, laying back in the grass, Okay, then. You re right. I ll stay here, but you have to promise to pick up a few things for me while in Hogsmeade. I ll pay you back,

Okay, fine, I said, returning his smile and laying down next to him in the grass. We were silent for a minute when I added, Just for the record, Sirius, I would have gone with you and said no to Ben if he didn t interrupt us.

I would have thought you would say no, Sirius said. I laughed.

You have to give me more credit, Sirius. I can get pissed at you, but you re my friend and I have fun hanging out with you, I explained.

I know you do, love, Sirius muttered with a soft laugh. I smiled because for the second time that day, Sirius has called me love .

*^*^*^*^*^*

We sat there for two hours talking. Sirius was nice to talk to when he wasn t mad or we were arguing. As we talked I began to see that I really did hate arguing with Sirius all the time. It made things weird and harder, our friendship was still quite new. It was a quarter to six when Sirius stood and pulled me to my feet.

Come on, off to find James, Remus, and Peter, he said leading me away.

Who cares what they re doing? I asked.

Oh, you ll care, Sirius grinned.

I followed Sirius, but we didn t go to the Gryffindor common room. He kept going straight to the seventh floor. He paused in the middle of the hall and began to pace. I frowned, wondering what the heck he was doing. Then a door appeared on the wall. I stared at it, shocked. I suddenly remembered James telling me about a room called the Room of Requirement. I smiled to myself. I now knew where it was located.

After you, Libby, Sirius said.

Okay, but do you think that James and- why is it so dark in here? I asked as I stepped into the room. Then-

SURPRISE!!

Everyone I knew had jumped out at me as the lights turned on unexpectedly. I gasped and then started laughing as everyone started singing Happy Birthday . I glances at Sirius, leaning casually against the wall next to a light switch, grinning. I smiled back as I hugged Lily and Kirsten. They put a plastic crown on my head and a pink feathered boa over my shoulders. I laughed as someone started music. Ben came over to me and gave me a hug. Then James ran towards me picking me up off the ground and spinning me around. Remus even hugged me and he rarely touched me. When I glanced at the light switch again, I saw that Sirius was still there, watching me with a smile on his face. I turned away.

I can t believe this! I said.

Were you surprised? Ben asked. I grinned.

Of course I was. So many clues pointed to something like this but I completely ignored them all! I laughed.

We ve been getting ready and inviting people all day, Lily explained, We had to get permission from the teachers and everything. Mcgonagall suggested we have the party in the Great Hall, but that was to big and we wanted to invite Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, too. Sirius invited his brother, but he didn t show. I suppose that he would get beaten up if he came to a Gryffindor party,

This is great, I said, looking around at the amazing decorations, You did an awesome job at everything!

Glad you like it, James said coming to Lily s side and wrapping his arms around her waist, Sirius knew you would.

He did? I asked, confused.

This was his whole idea. He was telling us what to do all morning and then after Quidditch practice. He was getting so annoying so Remus told him that you might show up just out of curiosity of what we were doing and that someone better go distract you, James explained, he was sort of bouncing to the beat of a new group called the Weird Sisters.

Who better then Sirius? Kirsten added, smiling.

Where is he anyways? Remus asked, looking around.

Over by the door, Ben said, spotting Sirius first. I hadn t even bothered to try looking. Standing between Sirius and Ben would be awkward.

Yet, I did the stupid thing of turning around and looking at Sirius once more. He wasn t watching me anymore. Instead, he was looking at the ground, a bit sadly. His hands were in his pockets and his hair in his face. He reminded me of the position he was in that day after Quidditch tryouts and we were heading down to the kitchens. Only, he just looked relaxed then. His expression now was depressing. It was then Sirius glanced up, his eyes meeting mine for a split second before he looked away.

I m gonna go see if he s okay, James said releasing his hold on Lily.

Wanna dance? Ben asked me. A slow song had just come on.

Sure, I said.

Ben lead the way to the dance floor where couples had already gathered. I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. As we danced in silence, I watched James and Sirius talk. They really were like brothers. Here was James s first chance to ever dance with Lily(who didn t look happy about being put after Sirius) and he was giving it up to make sure Sirius was okay. Sirius kept nodding and James was looking stressed as they talked. Sirius once again glanced at me, but this time, it was me who turned away.

I wondered why Sirius had gone through such great lengths for my birthday. I mean, having the whole school act as if they had forgotten about it? Then asking teachers and getting together students and all? I would never even think of doing something like this for Lily or Kirsten! I made a mental reminder to thank Sirius for this and not to get mad at him so easily for pointless reasons.

The song in the background wasn t that bad. I was beginning to really listen to it when I noticed that I did not fit in Ben s arms as well as I did Sirius s. I pushed that thought out of my head. So maybe I liked Sirius s kisses and I fit perfectly in his arms, but that means nothing. We re just friends and that s all we really can be. I was okay with that, but after all the accusations that Sirius likes me in that special way, would Sirius be okay?

The song ended and Ben and I pulled away from one another, heading back towards Lily and Kirsten. I wasn t that great of a dancer. I was fine at slow dances, but when it came to fast dances I had two left feet.

Hey, I ll be right back, okay? Ben asked over the music. I nodded and he walked away. I took the last few steps towards me friends.

Guess what happened earlier today! I said excitedly.

What? my friends asked in unison.

Ben asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him! I started bouncing up and down happily. For once the guy I like asks me out.

Oh my, God! Lily said, Libby, that s great!

She hugged me.

You two are cute, Kirsten said, but she didn t seem as excited. She hugged me, but then looked at Lily. She looked a bit worried even.

What s wrong? I asked.

Nothing. Ben s great. He s fantastic, really sweet, Kirsten said quickly. She hesitated for a minute before adding, Are you sure he s the one you want to be with though?

Kirsten, it s a date, not a wedding, I said, rolling my eyes. Kirsten usually would have begun to list every good thing about Ben and what I shouldn t do on a date and what I should wear and how I should do my make up. Never would she question going with any guy. Lily wouldn t even do this.

I know, Libby. It s just, well, can t you see it? she asked. I frowned.

Obviously not, I said.

Oh. Well, hopefully it won t take to long then, Kirsten smiled and then turned and walked off towards Michael Lambert. I looked at Lily.

Kirsten never speaks in riddles, I said to her, What s wrong with her? She didn t even ask how I planned to wear my hair!

Don t worry about it. Just go with the flow, Lily advised me.

My friends had lost it. Lily doesn t believe in just going with the flow. She believes everything is planned and set out and only you can point yourself in the right direction. If you make a wrong turn, you can t go back. With a frustrated sigh I turned around and almost ran right into Sirius. Ben arrived at my shoulder at that second. Tension was in the air in a second. I looked between the boys. Ben looked a bit smug and Sirius glared for a minute before looking at me.

Thanks for all this, I smiled and gave Sirius a hug, It was a total surprise.

Well, it is a surprise party, Sirius grinned.

And I m enjoying myself, I said.

I wanted to ask if you ll dance with me, Sirius said, If I m not interrupted, of course, He added with a glance at Ben.

Sirius, I don t do good dancing to fast music, I explained. This made Sirius grin.

I can fix that, he laughed, Come on, dance with me. This was my whole idea, you know,

Okay, fine, but it s your feet I m damaging, I sighed. I looked at Ben, I ll be back,

If I give you back, Sirius joked. Ben frowned as I walked off.

Sirius was good at dancing. I wasn t and I kept messing up and stopping because I felt like a fool. Sirius stopped every so often to laugh at me. I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest.

I said I wasn t good, I pouted.

You re trying to hard, Sirius said, still laughing, Come here, he took my hand in his and pulled me towards him, Now, let be lead and just move. Okay?

Um, I said uncertainly.

You really should think about putting more confidence in yourself, Libby, Sirius suggested. I grinned and rolled my eyes.

He started to dance and I moved with him, allowing him to lead me. And for once, I didn t step on someone s feet. I didn t look like a fool and I felt comfortable. I was beginning to feel more comfortable with Sirius. His hands around me felt right, I guess you can say. But it wasn t like I was in love with him or anything. Or had any feeling more then friendship for him. Like I said before, we are just friends and can be nothing more.

We danced for a long time. Not once did a slow song come on though, which I was thankful for. Ben would probably cut in and then Sirius would get all mad again. Yet, after what seemed like hours, I needed something to drink. We walked off the dance floor and Ben was there in an instant, handing me a butterbeer. No one was able to bring fire whisky in because of the close watch teacher had kept on everything. I even saw a few here, chaperoning.

You and Sirius looked great out there, Alice Stewart said as she walked by with Frank Longbottom.

Thanks. I think that was the first time I ever dance to a fast song without hurting my partner, I laughed. Alice smiled.

You two are so cute together, she said. Uh oh. Ben heard that.

Yeah, but we all know what Sirius Black is after, he said loudly. A few people around us turned their heads for an instant.

Oh, Alice said, eyes widening, Um, I just meant....it wasn t like I was . . . suggesting anything...I was just...

It s okay Alice, I said. Then looking at Ben, I said, Sirius and I are friends. And he isn t after that. From what he told me he isn t,

From what he told you? Ben repeated, Libby, the guy is the biggest player in Hogwarts! You can t think that just because you only want to be friends he doesn t want you in his bed!

What is it with guys and thinking everyone wants to get me in bed? I asked in anger, Look Ben, I said yes to you to go to Hogsmeade. I want to go with you because I have liked you since fourth year! Sirius and I have just gotten to the friendship level and-

I was cut off when Ben suddenly leaned forward, his lips pressing against mine. I was startled by this at first, but then I relaxed, melting into the kiss. Though it was a sweet, longing kiss, it was not like how I last remembered getting kissed by a boy. That safe feeling wasn t there and my thoughts didn t go all fuzzy and I was able to stay calm. And then the kiss was over.

I ve liked you since third year, Ben confessed, I ve just been to much of a wimp to talk to you before this year.

It was then, for the first time ever, I realized what my friends had been saying. I didn t need a make-over. And I didn t exactly get one. Lily and Kirsten just showed me how to make my beauty more noticeable. I had been hiding. And now, I was blossoming and feeling more confident then I had ever felt in my life. I smiled at Ben and looked away shyly.

I m glad you did talk to me, I said.

Will you be my girlfriend? Ben asked. Another smile appear on my face.

I will, I said.

Ben leaned down to kiss me again. Right before our lips met for the second time an image of Sirius before I kissed him that summer night popped in front of me. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything you already know. The lyrics are from Alan Jackson.

Chapter Nine Remember When?

Remember when we vowed the vows and walked the walk Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard We lived and learned, life threw curves There was joy, there was hurt Remember when --Alan Jackson "Remember When"

That night I couldn t sleep.

My party had ended a little after midnight. It would have gone on if it weren t for teachers. I was glad to get to bed though. I had received so many things. My favorite was the silver locket that came with the rose and love letter. It was once again delivered by owl and I wondered if the boy writing the letters was at my party tonight. I would have been to distracted with Ben.

The worst thing about my party was when I was looking for Sirius. I wanted to thank him for thinking of this once more. And I wanted to talk to him. It was weird to be agreeing to go to Hogsmeade with Ben at one moment and then snogging him the next. It wasn t something I did often and it wasn t something I ever thought I would do. I needed some advice and Lily and Kirsten wasn t the one to give it to me. I don t know why I felt Sirius was, but I knew he would just be there. He was always a prat to me, but once before I remember Sirius being there for me....

It was at the end of my third year. Girls were growing and developing. It was the time when girls began to lose their childish looks and began to transform in young ladies. I didn t develop as fast as my peers. Soon Lily was getting noticed by more guys then just James. Kirsten was going through guys like candy and so many other girls were beginning to date and get more interested in boys and looks.

Third year was the year when I started playing Quidditch for Gryffindor. I was going through the tomboy stage that year and could careless about my bra size and the color of my finger nail polish. Yet, the stage was coming to an end. I began trying to tame my hair and even stopped wearing my glasses for a week. Let s just say results were not to good.

At the beginning of forth year I was still flat-chested and nerdy looking. Being flat chested at 13, going on 14, wasn t strange or anything. But the girls that developed quicker thought I was a loser. Susan and Samantha Orrin and the group of girls they hung out with made sure everyone noticed this.

Look, it s Loser Libby, Samantha said before laughing. Knocking the book I was reading out of my hands. I bent to pick it up. It being a Saturday, I was wearing a T-shirt and jeans. Susan peaked down my shirt quickly as I picked up my book.

Still without a bra, are you? she sneered.

Shove off, Orrin, I snapped.

Ooh, that was a burn, Susan said. The girls behind her shrieked with laughter. Where was Lily and Kirsten? They were usually with me at times like these. Not that I needed them to stick up for myself. It was just nice to know someone had my back.

Want me to give you a burn? I snapped, drawing my wand.

Looks like Loser Libby wants to duel, Samantha cooed.

Sorry, honey, but we have fresh manicures, Susan added, Unlike you, we care about our hygiene and what we look like. No one but you wants to look like a mouse with a bad hair cut.

As the girl shrieked with laughter, I raised my wand. Then Sirius was there. Out of the blue, he showed up. The boys were beginning to grow up too and girls were already falling for James and Sirius. Definitely Sirius. He was always good-looking but he was becoming a very fine young man now.

Leave her alone, Orrin, Sirius had snapped. The girls stopped instantly.

Oh Sirius, everyone know she s ugly, Samantha said, rolling her eyes, You don t have to come to her aid.

She s not ugly! Sirius growled, She s perfectly fine. In a few years she s going to be walking down the aisle with the man you always wanted but weren t good enough for. You ll be the slutty women in bars, picking up any man for company while Cullen has a family and a loving husband. So leave her alone and go be bitches somewhere else!

I had totally forgotten about that till now. I was in total shock that Sirius had come to my aid when we absolutely hated each other then, but I was grateful for him sticking up for me, even if I yelled at him afterwards. I wanted people to know I can take care of myself and don t need a boy to watch out for me.

Sadly, I never found Sirius at my party. James told me that Sirius had gone back to the Common Room. He was a bit tired and needed to get some homework done before tomorrow, even if it was the weekend. There was a lot to do. James also told me Sirius didn t want to be bothered and that I should stay at the party. So I did, troubled by everything that had happened. And why Sirius would leave early. He s the type to stay till the last person has left and then party alone.

The second I got back to the Common room, I searched the partially empty room for my lost puppy. He was no where to be found and once more, I remembered something I had pushed to the back of my mind, hoping for it to get lost with all my forgotten memories. Only that time, I was looking for James...

I was with my first boyfriend. We d been going out for a little over four months. Roger Hill was a Ravenclaw. He tried hard to be funny, was sweet when it came to giving me compliments, and treated me like I was a goddess. We had just gotten back from Hogsmeade and I was extremely happy.

Hey, why end the day early? Roger had asked, pulling me into an empty classroom.

Roger, I had giggled, You know if I don t get back to the Common Room with everyone else to change for dinner, James is going to come looking for us,

Let him, Roger said in this husky voice. I never heard his voice sound like that before. I was still surprised to have heard it when Roger started kissing me, pushing me onto the teacher s desk. I kissed him back and for a while it was just snogging. Then Roger s hands started fiddling with my pants. I pushed him off.

What are you doing? I asked.

Nothing, Roger said kissing my neck, his hands beginning to unbutton my shirt. I pushed him away once more.

Stop, I don t want to, I said, fear beginning to kick in.

Oh come on, Libby, don t give me that, Roger said, coming towards me once more.

No, I snapped, backing away into the teacher s desk, pushing it. I tried to get past him, but I couldn t. He pulled my back, giving me this longing, passionate kiss that hurt. For the third time I pushed him off, Get off of me!

This time, I was able to run. And I heard those words that I mentioned before.

The ugly ones are always the ones that will go out with anyone! He was calling me desperate and I recalled some warnings that another girl had given me but I had ignored because I was do happy to have finally been asked out.

I had run all the way to the Common Room, holding back tears. We were fifteen! Was the need to sleep with each other already there? Once I entered the Common Room I searched for James. He would be there for me. I knew he would. He was with Sirius, Remus, and Peter playing cards in front of the fire.

James, I called, finally bursting into tears. He looked up and was by my side the second I collapsed on the floor. He held me tight as I stammered what had happened and stained his clean shirt.

I ll kill him, I heard Sirius mutter. I had peaked from James s shoulder to see Sirius was right next to him, looking concerned.

I had not cared that Sirius was concerned then. I was so upset and heartbroken that I barely noticed. Thinking of that memory for the second time that night, I rolled onto my side, still unable to sleep. Why was it that I was having these feelings? What s wrong with me?

Lily groaned in her sleep as she rolled onto her side. Kirsten sighed, a small smile on her face from her dream. They really were my best friends. Though I realized I didn t think of them as sisters like the Marauders thought of each other as brothers. I have my secrets from my friends and they have their secrets from me. We tell each other a lot, but not everything.

I remember when James and I were that close. I always wonder what had happened to us. I knew it was Sirius that avoided me and Lily that avoided James. Our best friends didn t like each other. We tried that first week, but it did not have good results...

Oh, Libby, must we sit by them? Lily asked, as she did every morning when we came down for breakfast since we arrived at Hogwarts.

James is my best friend, Lily. I know you don t like him, but please, I need to talk to him sometimes, I explained. I led the way to where the four boys were sitting, trying to throw bits of bacon into each other s mouths. They stopped the second we sat down.

Libby! How have you been since we last parted? James asked. He glanced at Lily and ran his hand through his hair. I wish I had told him to stop back then. It turned into a habit that he did all the time, not just when nervous.

Very good, I told him.

You re hair is bigger today then yesterday, Sirius said, I didn t think that was possible.

Your face is the same as yesterday, I countered, So hideous I want to hurl!

Then don t look at it! Sirius snapped.

I won t if you don t leave me alone! I argued.

What about your glasses? Is your face always so sweaty that they can t stay on, or are your ears shrinking daily? Sirius said with a smirk.

Are you asking me to hex that arrogant head of yours?

Arrogant? Now I m arrogant?

You think you re better then everyone else because you re a pureblood!

Take that back!

Did I hit a nerve?

You are going to wish you didn t!

Don t you threaten me!

Guys! James finally interfered, we were on our feet, wands out even though we barely knew any magic, Stop it!

I picked up my bag, angry that James hadn t taken my side. As I walked past Sirius out of the Great Hall, I stopped. He looked back at me. I kicked him in the left shin as hard as I could manage. It must of been pretty hard because Sirius let out a cry, high pitched and strained like a dog s, and fell onto the bench, holding his shin. I smiled to myself as I walked out.

After I left, I learned that James asked Lily to marry him. Go figure. That ended with another fight, too. It was after that I stopped sitting next to James and his friends and he stopped sitting next to mine. We barely talked for the first couple of weeks of school, but we did realize that our friendship was beginning to fall apart. We worked so hard to keep it going that year.

I remember us making plans to sit up late in the common room, talking and catching up. That helped. I would tell James things about Lily and James would tell me things about his friends, though I didn t really care. He would tell me pranks and how Remus suggested they have a name. That s where the Marauders came in. They used James s cloak the most for pranks and mainly Zonko products and other jokeshop things. James did show me some interesting magic that they were trying, though. I never could get how Sirius and James can completely ignore the teacher and lessons but still be the first one to get a spell to work in class or get the highest score. Not even Lily or Remus could do that and they studied harder then anyone else.

I was so relieved when first year ended. It was sad for it to have gone and it was depressing to know I will never be called a first year again, but it was summer and James and me could hang out every day. We did, too. My aunt and Uncle and his parents were so confused on why we literally needed to see one another every day. We would hang out for hours and hours doing absolutely nothing. But then, two weeks before school, James decided to invite Sirius over for the last few days of summer...

I opened the backdoor to the Potter s house. Sandra Potter was in the kitchen putting a platter of fresh baked cookies on the counter. I knew the house elves made it, for Sandra Potter was not a very good cook. She smiled at me as I shut the door behind me.

Hi, Libby. How are you? she asked me.

I m good, I replied.

Have a cookie. The house elves just took them out of the oven, Sandra pushed the plate towards me.

Thanks, I said taking one, Is James in his room?

He is, Sandra replied. I thanked her and ran up the stairs.

James s door was shut. I knew better then to just burst into the room. Last time that happened, James had just gotten out of the shower and wasn t quite done changing. So, we learned to always knock when the door was shut. So I did. The door swung open to reveal James....and Sirius. I was as surprised to see him as he was me. Obviously, he was not awear that I lived next door to James.

Hi Libby! James said happily with a glance at Sirius.

What s she doing here? Sirius asked.

I live next door, you dingdong! I said. At eleven I thought that was a pretty good come back. Now it was just lame. I broke my cookie in half and shoved it at Sirius as he opened his mouth, Here, have a cookie to shut yourself up.

Sirius couldn t resist the cookie and took it, shoving it into his mouth in a disgusting manner. James and I stared at him, grossed out, for a moment. Then I turned to my best friend for the four years.

I was going to ask if you wanted to go swimming, I said, then glanced at Sirius, But I m not sure I want to now.

Sorry, Libs, James muttered.

It s alright, I said, though we both knew it wasn t.

After that, I had started inviting my friends over at the same time James did. It wasn t to get back at James. Sometimes all of us would hang out and try not to argue. Like this past summer. We all played Truth or Dare and hung out together during the BBQ.

Suddenly I realized that the kiss James made me give Sirius wasn t just a kiss. It changed everything! Sirius and I were friends now. I found comfort in talking with Sirius. James and I were able to hang out together more without having to worry about arguments breaking out. Unless someone brings up Ben. It was like our groups had merged into one. And this was the it was supposed to be.

I remembered the Sorting Hat s words once more. I can t interfere with fate now, can I? Lily and James are perfect for one another. Is that fate? Me being friends with Lily and bringing her and James together into my room that night for a simple game. Was it fate for James to ask the question he did and for Lily to answer? Was it fate for me to have kissed Sirius and liked it?

Really, I can t believe these thoughts existed. I was with Ben now. It was fast and sudden, but I have a boyfriend. I shouldn t be thinking about a simple kiss with another guy that hopefully meant nothing. Because that s what it meant. Nothing. I am obviously just having mixed emotions about a new boyfriend, that s all. By tomorrow morning I will see Sirius and think how annoying he s going to be now that Ben and I are together. I will see Ben and think how happy I am to be with him. I ll get that same feeling I got when I first saw him...

And now give it up for Gryffindor! Hanson, Potter, Cullen, Black, Stevens, McGraw, and Sanford!

One by one the Gryffindor team flew onto the pitch. The excitement I usually got during a game was building up inside me. After a lap, we met up with the Ravenclaws in the middle of the pitch. I was standing in front of a good-looking forth year. I never really had noticed him before, but I was able to put the name Ben Carlson to his face. He must have just gotten on the team this year. I didn t remember him from last year. I blushed when he smiled at me. I was wearing these big, nerdy goggles that served as glasses. I couldn t wear the pair that never stopped falling while playing Quidditch.

And they re off! Gryffindor in possession. Potter passes to Hanson! Hanson passed back to Potter. Oh! Well aimed Bludger by Ravenclaw Beater, Peter Hanks. Cullen catches the Quaffle from under Potter and dodges another Bludger. She tosses up to Hanson, but toss is intercepted by newest Ravenclaw chaser, Ben Carlson. He heads towards the goals and tosses to Williams. Williams goes for the goal. And blocked by Gryffindor Keeper, McGraw!

The Gryffindor side went wild with relief as the Ravenclaws and Slytherins booed. I was trying to concentrate, but Ben was being a distraction and he seemed to know it. He flew near me almost all the time as I tried to keep up with the game plays that the present captain, Hanson, kept yelling out.

Gryffindor in possession. Potter tosses to Cullen and she drops the Quaffle! Hanson catches it and tosses back to Potter!

I dropped the Quaffle seven times in the one play and helped Ravenclaw score a point. Hanson called for time out. We gathered on the ground by him and everyone glared at me.

What s wrong with you today? Hanson snapped. He was a lot bigger then me. As a Muggle-born, he spends his summer lifting Muggle weights and gaining more muscle. He was a seventh-year and Quidditch crazed.

I don t know, I snapped, I just can t keep a hold on the Quaffle.

No, you just can t keep a hold on the Quaffle when Carlson is around, James said, looking angry, Ignore him, Libs, he s not that great.

I smiled to myself at the memory. He was that great to me that day. When I told James that Ben asked me to be his girlfriend, James didn t seem that happy for me. In fact, he looked disappointed and a bit angry. I frowned suddenly, curious as to what was really going through James s head.

All my friends were a bit quiet when I told them my happy news. Kirsten actually looked at me like I was crazy, saying You really don t see it, do you? And then walked away. That was the second time that night she told me about seeing it whatever it is supposed to be. Even Lily looked a me a bit sadly before dragging James onto the dance floor. I took my mind off it by laughing with Alice and Darcy.

Funny how all these memories come to me now. It s not like I m getting married to Ben or anything. If I m lucky, which I m usually not, this relationship will last the year. Trying to push some thoughts out of my head, and ignoring my forgotten memories, I rolled over onto my other side. I shut my eyes and finally was able to drift off into a comfortable, dreamless sleep.

*^*^*^*^*^*

I woke up the next morning to an empty dormitory. I shuffled towards the bathroom where I showered and brushed my teeth, then I got dressed in a comfortable pair of jeans and cute top that Lily picked out. I pulled my hair into a pony tail without brushing it and grabbed my school bag for homework later. A glance at the clock told me I missed breakfast and should go down to the kitchens for a snack.

In the common room I searched for my friends. Maybe they can help me catch up with my work. I hear someone enter the common room and looked. Walking through the portrait hole was Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius. James was laughing at something Remus had just said and Peter was in hysterics because James was. Sirius looked distracted and was giving his friends a look as to why they were laughing. He obviously missed the joke.

Why I lost my breath, I had no idea. The thoughts and feelings I had last night meant nothing whatsoever and should be gone! But they were still there and I was not going to admit them to myself right then and there. Not when Ben asked me out! I needed food. That s what it was. I needed food.

Libby! James said suddenly. He was obviously in a better mood then last night.

Hi, I said walking up to the Marauders, Do you guys know where Lily and Kirsten are?

Yup, James said and began walking away. Huh?

Where? I asked pulling James back.

In the castle, James offered.

I m serious, I moaned.

No, I am! Sirius said, grinning despite himself. Remus glared at Sirius.

Will you stop it with that? he snapped.

Someone s touchy. Then again, it is that time of month, Sirius laughed. Remus and James threw Sirius a look, but I didn t get it. Sirius was just teasing Remus. The Marauders were always teasing one another.

They re in the library, Libby, James said and walked away quickly with Remus and Peter leaving Sirius and me together. Oddly enough, my pulse quickened and my palms got sweaty. I gave Sirius a smile.

You left my party early last night, I said.

Yeah, well, you know...I had a lot of homework, Sirius shrugged.

What happened to Remus always keeping you caught up with your homework? I asked raising and eyebrow. Sirius grinned. His smile, and his dimple, made my heart speed up even more. At this rate, it might stop.

Even the best get left behind, he said.

Well, I wanted to thank you again for setting up the party. I had fun, I smiled and then laughed, I had a lot of fun.

Yeah, I heard you and Ben hooked up last night, Sirius nodded. He didn t sound to happy for me either. I sighed heavily. A part of me was glad that Sirius wasn t happy for me. As silly as that sounds.

Yeah, we did, I said softly. I tilted my head to the side, Are you okay?

Fine, Sirius said quickly, I have to go. Pranks to play, you know?

Yeah, I know, I laughed before walking out of the common room.

I walked down the halls corridors. They were pretty much empty seeing how it was a Sunday morning, almost afternoon, and people had homework due tomorrow and whatnot. My footsteps echoed in the silence. Quickly, I stopped at the kitchens and got a brownie and chocolate bar and continued my way to the library. I was almost to there when a second pair of footsteps was added to mine. I looked over my shoulder and smiled. It was Ben. He was with Jeremy and was deep in conversation with him.

He looked up when he realized another person with in the corridor. A large grin spread across his face and I couldn t help but notice that I didn t get giddy when Ben smiled. I forced a smile of my own as Ben caught up to me, completely forgetting about Jeremy.

Hey, he said, pulling me into his arms and kissing me softly, What s with the chocolate?

I need breakfast, you know, I replied, Going to the library?

Yeah, Ben said, laughing, Herbology essay due tomorrow. And Defense questions. I saved them both for last minute.

That was smart, I joked. Then I snorted in a very unladylike way, Look who s talking. I have all my homework from Friday and half my stuff from Thursday!

That s why you re not in Ravenclaw, love, Ben laughed. I smiled and we started walking to the library. Ben called me love . Why didn t I get all excited like I did when Sirius called me love twice?

Oh, God, what is wrong with me? Why do I keep comparing Ben to Sirius? Even the guys in the school admit that Sirius is the best looking guy in the school and that only James can give him a run for his money. No one compares to those two.

Great! Now I m comparing Ben to both Sirius and James! I really shouldn t eat chocolate for breakfast. It s making my hormones go crazy.

Even with my thoughts and Ben around me, I was able to finish my Transfiguration homework, everything assigned to me on Thursday, and start on what I was assigned on Friday. All before 3 o clock in the afternoon. I decided to take a break then. After dinner I will finish my homework from Friday and will be all caught up to get left behind again! Exciting, isn t it?

Ben helped me work all day because Lily and Kirsten were not in the library like I had been told. When Remus came into the library a little after noon, looking paler then I had remembered from this morning, I asked him why he lied.

I didn t, he said, They were in here reading up on something or another. I was only in here awhile before I left.

Sirius also came in, giving me a reason to take a break. He looked a bit lost as he snuck over to Ben and me and sat in a chair. He slid in his chair before he was almost hidden.

I see you Sirius, I said, raising an eyebrow. Ben was looking at him like he was a madman.

I know, it s Madam Pinch I m hoping won t see me, Sirius whispered.

Why? Ben asked a bit harshly. What was it with boyfriends being so over protective?

I was banned from the library on Wednesday, Sirius explained, I m not supposed to be in here until next Thursday. I just wanted to ask if you ll get a book for me, Libby.

Why don t you get it yourself since you re already in here? Ben asked.

To much moving around, Sirius said, sitting up a little bit. He looked at me, I need a book on

MR. BLACK! Madam Pinch yelled seeing Sirius, I thought I banned you from the library!

I know you did, Sirius said, standing up quickly, I just need one thing, it s terribly important that I get the book immediately.

No! Out! You have done enough damage in here then necessary! Madam Pinch said pointing Sirius to the door. She slammed the library door behind him and went back to her desk.

I ll be right back, I want to go see what type of book Sirius wants, I said, standing. Ben pulled me back.

Come on, Libby, he has other friends to get him the book. You re doing your own work, he said. I pulled away from him gently.

Maybe this is something Sirius can t asked James or Remus to do, Ben, I said, Or they might just be busy. I m going to go see what he wants.

Ben sighed, but let me go. It didn t really bother me that he was jealous. Really, I didn t care. I left the library and looked both ways down the corridors. I saw Sirius to the left and ran after him, calling his name. Sirius turned and grinned when he saw me, he actually looked relieved.

Bored of Carlson already? he asked. I ignored his comment.

What book do you want? I said, only slightly out of breath.

A book on very old magic. Turns out Lily and James had a fight and Lily charmed James s mouth shut. I ve tried everything and nothing works, Sirius explained walking with me back to the library.

What was the fight about? I gasped.

I don t know. James just came into the common room with his mouth glued shut. He wrote that Lily used an old charm on him and that he can t undo it. Remus isn t here to help us out and James is banned from the library, too, Sirius replied. I frowned.

So a book on old charms? I asked, my hand on the library door.

Yeah. And you might need to talk to Lily, too. James is so upset. I swear he s ready to cry, Sirius was concerned, it was easy to see. I frowned.

Where s Remus?

Uh...his mum is sick again. Dumbledore sent him home about an hour ago to take care of her, Sirius said looking away from me, his voice holding some sort of hint that he was lying. However, now was not the time to press for such information.

What of Madam Pomfrey? I asked.

We don t want to go to her, Sirius explained, She gets really mad when we come in after a fight or a prank gone wrong. Really, we have to do this ourselves.

I ll get the book, I said, turning into the library.

Oh, Libby...

I turned back around to look at Sirius.

I still don t trust Carlson, even if you do, he said. I didn t respond, just shut the library door in his face.

A/N: Hey there :) I know that these updates have been RIDICULOUSLY random and inconsistant, but that's really due to the fact that I have so little reviews! But thanks to the people that have to reviewed!

Right, I hate doing this but I'm only going to update the next chapter when I have at least 10 reviews... it really helps me get motivated enough to put the chapter up :)

Until next time, i bid you adieu :) 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**Jo owns it all. Lyrics by the Killers.

Chapter Ten  
Mr. Brightside

_Jealousy__  
__Turning saints into the sea__  
__Swimming through sick lullabies__  
__Choking on your alibis__  
__But it's just the price I pay__  
__Destiny is calling me__  
__Open up my eager eyes__  
__Cus i'm Mr. Brightside_

_I'm coming out of my cage__  
__And I've been doin' just fine__  
__Gotta gotta be down__  
__Because I want it all__  
__It started out with a kiss__  
__How did it end up like this?__  
__It was only a kiss__  
__It was only a kiss_  
-the Killers "Mr. Brightside"

Ben helped me search the shelves for the book on ancient charms that Lily might have read. What James could have possibly done to make her resort to magic is beyond me. They were doing so well and Lily was so happy. I sighed as I put another book away. I was never going to get my homework done if I kept this up. I've been at this for an hour!

"Looking for something, my dear?" I heard a slimy voice ask. I turned towards it to see Lucius Malfoy standing at the end of the row I was looking through. I didn't have time for him and pulled another book from the shelf.

"Don't you dare, ignore me, Cullen," Malfoy was right behind me now.

"Look at that," I muttered sarcastically, "I dare!"

The thing about Malfoy is that he thinks he better then everyone else because he's rich and a pureblood. He doesn't realize that the Sirius is rich and a pureblood. Or that James is rich and a pureblood. So many people can careless about bloodlines, but Malfoy finds the need to think everyone is below him and he should be treated as a king. He thinks its fun to pick a fight with the people who don't. Like me and Sirius and James.

I could see Malfoy reading the titles of the books I pulled out over my shoulder. He smiled to himself. I hated his smile. And not just because he didn't have dimples. He had a slimy sneer for a smile that looked suspicious even when he really was happy. Not a good thing to see him smiling when it comes to being alone with Malfoy.

"Helping your friend out, are you Cullen?" Malfoy hissed.

"What do you know about that?" I snapped. Oops. I was supposed to be ignoring him. I need to work at this silent treatment thing.

"Nothing really. Everyone knows Evans has a bit of a temper," Malfoy snickered. I turned to face him. The Slytherins was standing closer to me then I would have liked. I took a step back, but bumped into the bookshelf. Where was Ben?

"What do you want?" I asked darkly, preparing myself for a fight. I didn't have my wand. It was in my bag with my books from doing homework. It was uncomfortable in my jeans and I had put it there for safe keeping.

"I just wanted a little chat with Sirius Black's newest toy," Malfoy said looking excited. Oh no.

"Toy?" I repeated, temper rising, "I'm not one of Sirius's toys. And if you haven't noticed he hasn't touched any girl in this school since we returned!"

"Yes, because he wants the one girl that doesn't want him," Malfoy said, putting on a fake concerned face, "I don't blame him for wanting you so badly. All that anyone can talk about is how much you've changed since last year."

"Leave me alone," I snapped trying to slip away from them, but Malfoy blocked me. He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me further down the row before slamming me against the wall. I gasped as my head hit the stone.

"Don't you try and walk away," he snapped, his hand around my throat, "It's rude."

"You're mother obviously did not teach you the proper meaning of rude, Malfoy. Choking a girl doesn't seem very polite," I gasped for air as the hand tightened.

"Just as you're mother didn't—oh, that's right. You're mother is dead!" Malfoy snapped, "She died before she could teach you proper manners, didn't she? You're filthy Muggle father had to raise you until he died too, didn't he?"

"They died before I understood what death was," I countered, "Using them to get to me is pointless." A total lie, but Malfoy didn't have to know that. However, I did need to get away from him. My hands were still free, as were my legs. I could easily kick him where it hurts or I can punch him.

"How would you like to join them, then, Cullen? Get to know them," Malfoy offered, "But first I want you. And I am going to let you run away like that Hill did when he—" Next thing he knew, my fist was in his face. His nose cracked with a sickening crunch. Wow. I hit him harder then I thought I could. I didn't stick around to see how bad the damage was, I just ran for it instead.

"Libby, I found something that seems good," Ben said appearing from another row when I had escaped from the row Malfoy was whimpering in. I didn't bother running any more now that I was in front of people. Suddenly registering what Ben has said, I looked at the books he was holding. They were titles read something like _Charms of History_ and _The Great Book of Ancient Charms_. Stuff like that. He had about five there, all piled in his arms.

"This works," I said, nodding, "I found nothing that would be useful."

"It's almost dinner, do you want to get this to James and Sirius so we don't miss it?" Ben asked. I looked at him.

"Yeah, sure. I want to make sure James is okay, though, too. And Lily. She's probably still fuming," I explained. We picked up our books and swung our bags over our shoulders. I checked out the books and we left the library.

Ben went on to the Ravenclaw common rooms, promising me that he'll see me at dinner. I nodded and continued on towards the Gryffindor common room. I hurried through the portrait hole and looked around. Lily and Kirsten were talking on the couch in front of the fire. Lily was smiling, too. She wasn't mad anymore, but I don't think she lifted the charm either.

"Lily!" I said walking over and dropping my bag on the floor, "What in the world did poor James do to make you glue his mouth shut?" I asked.

"Poor James?" Lily repeated raising an eyebrow, "James was being a prat! He and Sirius were fighting with Snape again! When I took points off Gryffindor, James got mad because I didn't take points off Slytherin. I saw the whole fight and Snape had been doing nothing before Sirius had him hanging upside down and James was hexing him! Then because I told James that I'm not going to go out with him until he grows up and he started saying all this crap so I wouldn't leave and so I made him shut up. Maybe he'll open a book for once to undo the spell."

"You're happy that you charmed you glue his mouth shut after breaking up with him!" I shrieked. Lily looked a bit smug about the whole thing. And Kirsten seemed to find this whole thing funny.

"I didn't break up with him, Libby. I just told him I'm going to date him when he has to grow up! He's getting older and more _im_mature. I just need a break until this weekend," Lily said shrugging. I grabbed the two books from my bag and glared at Lily.

"Well, I'm going to help him undo the charm!" I snapped. I headed towards the boys' dormitories shouting, "If you had any idea how much James liked you, I doubt you would even dare to look at him out of shame of how you treat him!"

"You're not allowed in their dorms!" Lily shouted after me, she was angry that I was choosing sides with James for once and not her. I always agreed that James could be a bit of an arrogant prat, but this I knew he didn't deserve. I turned around to face Lily.

"I don't care!" I snapped, "I'm helping my friend!"

I went up the staircase and knocked on the door twice before Sirius pulled the door opened slowly and suspiciously. Seeing me with books in hand, he grinned and pushed the door open all the way, letting me inside. James was laying flat on his back on his bed, a roll of parchment next to him. His quill and ink was on his bedside table. He looked at me and sat up when he spotted the books. I had never seen such a sad look in James's eyes before.

"I would have found more if Malfoy hadn't tried to seduce me," I muttered, thinking it was best not to let Sirius know that Ben found the books he and James were flipping through. They both froze.

"What did Malfoy try to do?" Sirius asked in a dangerous voice.

"Well, first he was just being a prat, saying that I was you're newest 'toy'" I explained, "And then he started talking about how my parents are dead, which lead into the regular threats to kill me and then he said he wants me before he kills me."

"What did you do," Sirius asked. I had never seen him so mad before, and I must admit, it was a bit scary. He was shaking slightly, his eyes flashing, and his voice low. It was almost as if a shadow had been cast across his face.

"I punched him," I shrugged, trying to sound like it was no big deal to calm Sirius down a little, "He'll be pissed when I run into him again."

"Oh no," Sirius said shaking his head, "You won't be running into him again."

"Sirius, please, stop, you're scaring me!" I said finally. The way his voice sounded and the look on his face really was. James writing away on the parchment. He thrust it a me and I read it. My eyes widened for there was some very, very bad language written down.

"We'll take care of him, Libs, don't worry," Sirius said. He went back to the book he was looking through and so did James.

I picked one up, too. I had been looking through the contents for a while before I realized that Peter was missing. I put the book down and looked around.

"Where's Peter?" I asked. James shrugged and turned another page.

"Dunno. Kitchens maybe," Sirius said, "Hey, James, this charm here is good for pranks!"

James looked over Sirius's shoulder and nodded, smiling as much as his shut mouth would let him. I looked at it, too, and grinned. Only the Marauders would be able to make hair growing charms for balding witches and wizards, into a joke.

"I had a fight with Lily," I told James after looking through some more books. James raised and eyebrow and Sirius gasped.

"You did?" he asked.

"Yeah. She said you were bullying Snape again," I explained, "I don't think Lily got the full story though, did she?"

"Nope," Sirius answered as James reached for the parchment, "Snape had been provoking us and when he started saying things about you, we couldn't just sit there."

"Geez, I'm a target for Slytherins today, aren't I?" I asked.

"Seems like it," Sirius laughed, "Anyways, Lily had only seen the part where James and I ran after Snape to get better aim to hex him. Of course, she jumped to conclusions and now, here we are!"

"She's mad at me. Not only am I breaking a rule, but I yelled at her. I had never yelled at Lily before. Merlin, I only yell at Slytherins and, before this year, you, Sirius," I said. James started bouncing pointing to the page he had been reading. Sirius and I leaned over and saw that James found the spell to reverse the charm.

"It's advanced magic," I observed.

"We've done stuff harder then this," Sirius grinned, pulling out his wand. He pointed it to James and said the spell. For a moment, I thought it worked, but then there was a loud pop and James had pink hair.

"Ad–oot!" James said out of the side of his mouth. The spell only partially worked it seemed. He could now open the left corner of his mouth. His facial espression with the pink hair was to funny. I glanced at Sirius and our eyes met. We instantly started laughing and James ran to the mirror to check the damage.

"Wot did yoo do?" he yelled. Sirius laughed harder.

"James, relax, I have a bunch of spell books that tell you how to change your hair color. It'll be back to normal in no time. I'll just run to get them. But first..." I pointed my own wand at James and muttered the spell. There was another pop and James's hair changed purple. Luckily, his mouth also parted, finally giving him the ability to talk.

"Yes!" James cheered, "Now, I have to get Lily back!"

"Your hair, Prongs," Sirius said, still laughing.

"Fix it Libby," James whined.

I excused myself from the room and went to my own. I looked through the bookshelf that stood against the far wall and looked at all the books from the past years that we left here at Hogwarts. I finally found the _Hair Care for Witches_ book and grabbed it. I was almost out of the dormitory when Lily and Kirsten walked in. They glared at me.

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"Done helping your friend?" Lily asked coldly, if not a bit hurt.

"Almost," I replied.

"Tell him not to try and get me back," she continued, "I don't have time for him."

"Why now, Lily?" I asked, "You two had been doing so well, weren't you?"

"We were. It's just, James can act like such a little kid. I'm behind in my work and I am distracted in classes because of him. I care about my grades and my work. James doesn't," Lily explained.

"But he cares for you,"I said. Lily looked at me.

"You make it seem like I don't know that," she snapped.

"Well, right now I feel like you don't," I countered, Lily frowned as I headed towards the door.

"For the past five years you didn't let James get between us," Kirsten said as I opened the door. I looked at her as she continued, "Why are you letting him now?"

I hesitated for a minute before saying, "Because he's hurt."

Lily and Kirsten didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. Or all of Monday. At first, I tried sitting with them at lunch and during classes, but with their back to me. I didn't want to sit alone and the Marauders missed all the morning classes for some reason, so I forced myself to sit with Lily and Kirsten everyday. On Tuesday, James and Sirius made me sit with them after they saw how Lily and Kirsten were treating me at dinner the night before. On Wednesday, it was the same. As the Gryffindors and Slytherins stood outside the potions room waiting for Professor Slughorn, Lily and Kirsten stood a distance away, laughing with one another.

"I don't know why she has to ignore you, too," James muttered.

"What happened?" Remus asked. He looked tired and a bit ill himself after returning to school the night before.

"Lily and I had a disagreement," I explained, "And now she's giving me the cold shoulder. Her and Kirsten."

"Oh. You guys never fought before, have you?" Remus said.

"Only once before and it was a quick little fight that we forgave each other the next day. This is different." I shrugged.

"This is my fault, though," James moaned, "If it weren't for me, you would be standing by Lily right now."

"It's fine, James, don't worry about it. They'll be talking to me again by Saturday night," I said, hoping Saturday comes quickly.

"Why then?" Sirius asked, curiously.

"Because that's Hogsmeade weekend," I replied. Sirius still looked confused.

"She'll be talking to me again," James said, "Giving her no reason to be mad at Libby anymore."

"That and the fact that they'll both want to know all about my date with Ben," I grinned at the thought. Sirius scowled, but I wasn't paying attention to him. Slughorn arrived and ushered us all into the dungeons. Luckily, today wasn't a double period and lunch was right after.

I put my books down at the usual table Sirius and I sat at and settled down in my chair. Sirius dropped himself moodily next to me. I didn't understand why he was so angry suddenly, but didn't have time to dwell on it. Slughorn was starting the class now that everyone had settled down.

I tried to pay attention as he told us about the Memory potion. Unfortunately, we would not be making the potion today because of the shorter period. That meant over 45 minutes of sitting on hard chairs and listening to Slughorn ask questions just to call on Lily or Snape and to award them so many points each time. I took out some parchment to take notes like some other kids were doing.

"The Memory Potion has both Doxy eggs and Ashwinder eggs, not something you get in most potions. The effect they have when combined causes..." Slughorn was saying. Sirius was playing with his quill. I rolled my eyes. Only a Marauder could find ways to play with a quill.

I turned my attention back to Slughorn and was about to make another note when Sirius took my parchment. I glared at him and tugged on the corner to show him that I wanted it back. He nodded and kept writing. I frowned. Now I was going to have to use the last of my Vanishing Ink Eraser. Sirius pushed the parchment back to me. I was staring at a picture of what looked like a Slytherin falling off their broom. It was horribly drawn and rather cruel, but I had to smile at it before looking at Sirius and shaking my head.

Sirius pulled my parchment from me once more and wrote something. When I looked over his shoulder I saw him writing the word 'Snivellus' with an arrow pointing to the Slytherin. I shook my head trying to hide my smile. As Sirius added more and more cruel things to the picture(a bludger getting ready to hit it's target, rain threatening to wet his greasy hair, etc.) I was biting my lip to keep from giggling.

"Miss Cullen, Mr. Black, what is so interesting at your table?" Slughorn asked. Any trace of a smile on my face disappeared as Sirius and I looked towards the Potions Master.

"Nothing," Sirius shrugged, he was still drawing, the idiot. Slughorn made his way towards out table. He looked over Sirius's shoulder and frowned more so at the insulting picture of his favorite student.

"Both of you please stay after class," he said taking the parchment from Sirius before going back up to the class, "Now, Miss Evans, if you could tell me what your Memory Potion should look like when you complete the last step..."

As Lily answered the bell rang. I packed slowly with Sirius.

"If we get detention, I'll hurt you," I said.

"We won't get detention," Sirius said confidently, "We are allowed to take notes the way we want."

We went up to Slughorn's desk and he frowned at both of us and then at the picture. I was trying my hardest to look innocent. Sirius, suddenly realizing it was lunch time, was looking at the clock.

"Crude pictures of students is not acceptable," Slughorn began, "I am afraid that I will have to give you both detention."

"But sir, I didn't draw the picture!" I gasped.

"You were still finding it extremely funny and disrupting the class to watch Mr. Black watch it. I'm sorry, but detention it is. Both of you will come to my office tomorrow night at eight o'clock. Now, off to lunch!" Slughorn waved his hand as he dismissed us. I sighed and left with Sirius, knowing it was pointless to argue.

"You are a prat," I said to Sirius as we left the dungeon.

"Maybe," Sirius shrugged, "But at least I'm sexy!"

"You wish," I muttered. Sirius's grin disappeared.

"That's hurt Libby. That really did," he put his hand on his heart and looked down, eyes closed as if he were going to cry. I had to smile.

"I can't believe you got me a detention, though!" I said shaking my head. Sirius laughed quietly.

We entered the Great Hall and found Peter, James, and Remus sitting half way down the Gryffindor table. James looked miserable, as he had since his fight with Lily. I felt bad for him. He didn't really do anything wrong to make Lily so angry. She was just over reacting like she always did when it came to James. I wished she was still talking to me though. I'm in need of some serious girl talk after listening to James and Sirius argue which model in Witch Weekly is hotter. I don't even know how they got a Witch Weekly magazine!

As soon as I took a seat, I pulled some food towards me politely taking my helping. Unlike Sirius who dumped half the dish onto his plate and grabbed another side. I shook my head.

"You know, Sirius, girls will find you more attractive if you didn't eat like that," I said as he shoved some potatoes in his mouth and reached for some corn at the same time. He paused.

"What's wrong with how I eat?" Sirius asked with his mouth full.

"Uh, it's disgusting that you can eat that much and still be hungry. And swallow before you talk. No one wants to see half chewed food," I said.

"Well, if it bothers you, why are you watching me?" Sirius shot at me. After he swallowed the food in his mouth. I was awear of James and Remus watching us with knowing smirks on their faces. For some reason, that annoyed me.

"It's hard not to notice. Your manners are horrible," I explained.

"Why do you care?" Sirius muttered staring at his full plate.

"I'm just saying Sirius. I don't care how much you eat, it's just more attractive to watch you eat like a person. Not a dog," I shrugged. James and Remus smirks got bigger as I realized that I had just said, "Uh, not that I watch you eat all the time," I said quickly, "Or find you attractive at all."

"Sure, Libby," Sirius said flashing me his best smile. James and Remus started to laugh. I frowned.

"Oh please, if I was attracted to Sirius would you really think I would agree to go out with Ben?" I snapped. That wiped the smirk off Sirius's face and made James and Remus stop laughing. Silently, Sirius started eating once more, this time like a normal person. James glared at me for a moment and then went back to his salad, which he has been eating a lot of lately. I was very confused by the abrupt cease of their laughter.

"Hey, Libby," Ben's familiar voice said behind me. I turned, smiling, though it wasn't my real smile.

"Hey," I said.

"How's your day been so far?" he asked, sitting down. Sirius glared at him.

"Alright, I guess. Yours?" I countered.

"I've missed you!" he said, smiling. I blushed.

"I've missed you, too," I said.

"Oh, get a room, both of you," Sirius snapped. I glared at Sirius for a long time. Ben shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll talk to you later, then, Libby," Ben said. He gave me a soft kiss, one that didn't make my heart beat faster, and went back to the Ravenclaw table. I rounded on Sirius.

"You are such a prat!" I snapped, my eyes flashing with anger, "You said you had no problem with this!"

"I'm not the one getting ready to snog while people are eating," Sirius countered.

"We weren't going to snog!" I said, "We were just talking!"

"Yeah, well, it was making me sick," Sirius said eyeing Ben's back. I realized he had mash potatoes, smothered in gravy, on his spoon, which he was bending back easily, getting ready to shoot at Ben.

"Don't you dare," I warned.

"Padfoot, no," James groaned.

"Stop, Sirius, don't," Remus muttered, getting ready to shut his eyes. Peter bounced up and down, watching the scene before him.

Sirius smirked at me before letting the spoon loose. He has good aim. The potatoes hit Ben right on the back of his head. He froze and turned around. Sirius was smirking even wider now, everyone who had seen what happened had gone silent. Slowly the rest of the school went silent, too. Teachers looked up at the fall of conversation. Ben and Sirius was looking at one another with these murderous glares. If looks could kill, they'd both be dead.

"You are such an git!" I yelled at Sirius, standing up. My voice echoed for the whole school to hear, "God, Sirius, if this isn't you jealous I would hate to see you when you really are! Get over yourself and stay away from me!"

Hot tears threatened to spill over my cheeks. Sirius stared at me, shocked, as I picked up my bag and swung it over my shoulder. I was about to walk away, but I decided to be more dramatic. I lifted my glass of pumpkin juice and threw the contents all over Sirius. Of course, the effect of Sirius sputtering and rubbing the juice out of his eyes was killed because girls gasped, feeling sorry for him, and he still looked amazing with orange staining his white uniform shirt.

I marched out of the Great Hall trying hard not to let those tears spill. If I had turned around I would have seen Sirius watching me go with a mixed look of shock and regret. At the Ravenclaw table I would have seen Ben, staring at me, confused. And at the staff table, I would have seen Professor Dumbledore and a stressed Mcgonagall look at one another. But I didn't turn around and I didn't care who was watching me. I just wanted to get away from Sirius.

Once I was out of the Great Hall and up the stairs, I leaned against the wall and let the tears spill over. To many on lookers, they would say I was over reacting because all Sirius did was ne himself. Reckless, immature, attention seeking. I ,myself, felt like I was over reacting. I couldn't understand why I was standing here crying.

I must have stood by the wall for a while because I soon heard people hurrying to their next class. I didn't move and got some looks from people passing me. I caught some of a passing group of forth year girls' conversation.

"—Ravenclaw guy over Sirius Black?"

"She must be on something."

"Or playing hard to get..."

After that I headed towards the Gryffindor common room. The halls emptied as I walked and I hoped that Filch didn't appear suddenly. Or that stupid cat of his because I would probably kick it for the horrible mood I am in at the moment. I said the password to the Fat Lady and crawled through the hole. I realized that for the first time in my life, I was skipping class. Transfiguration, too. Mcgonagall will be giving me a detention because she knows very well I am not ill.

"Libby?"

I wanted to scream. I couldn't get away from him! I turned slowly to look at Sirius. He had a hurt expression on his face. I frowned at him. He had run up to me and was standing about three feet from me.

"Stay away from me, Black," I snapped. Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, I'm sorry!" Sirius said, anger in his voice, "I'm going through something I've never gone through before and it's confusing and...and I just can't take it!"

"Take what, Sirius? The fact that for once someone isn't looking at you?" I asked.

"No! Libby!" Sirius groaned, "God, Libby, I'm jealous, okay? It's different and it's hard. Torturous even. I was jealous of the last bloke you dated. I'm jealous of James for being so close to you. I'm jealous that Ben asked you out first and that you agreed. I'm jealous he gets to kiss you and hug and say these nice things to you that I want to say myself!"

"You only want me as another toy," I said echoing what Malfoy had said. I winced at the thought.

"No," Sirius said shaking his head, "I've had a crush on you since first year. Since I saw you on the Platform. But I decided to be a prat about it and make fun of you. I didn't want you to know. And now I regret it."

"Well who's fault is that?" I asked.

"Oh please, Libby, you felt it too. When we kissed. You liked it and you wanted more. That was when I thought that maybe I had a chance. Things weren't awkward or crazy after that. And I saw the look in your eye when you looked at me. It wasn't like it usually was. But then Carlson had to get in the way," Sirius looked back at me and I could tell he was telling the truth. I gasped, my friends had been right.

"I didn't feel anything!" I lied, not wanting to betray my perfectly wonderful boyfriend.

"Wanna bet?" Sirius asked, stepping closer. I tried to step back, but my legs wouldn't move. I couldn't let him kiss me again. I don't know if I would be able to control myself in an empty common room like I was in a full bedroom.

"Get away," I whispered. Sirius was only inches from me now and gave a soft laugh. The minty fresh smell of his breath made my legs weak for a moment. My breath began to get short.

Then, after what seemed like hours, his soft lips once again, pressed against mine...

**A/N:** Ah, do you just LOVE cliffies? And just to add to it, I'm not going to give you a little something from chp 11: See If I Care. It'll give WAY to much away and I want Libby's reaction to be a complete surprise. No hints.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Everything you know and love is Jo's. Lyrics you should know and love are by Gary Allan.

**Previously on**_**It Was Only A Kiss:**__(that was fun!)___

_"Get away," I whispered. Sirius was only inches from me now and gave a soft laugh. The minty fresh smell of his breath made my legs weak for a moment. My breath began to get short.___

_Then, after what seemed like hours, his soft lips once again, pressed against mine..._

Chapter Eleven  
See If I Care

_See if I care__  
__Look at the way you're tearing me apart, baby__  
__See if I care__  
__Look at the tears falling in this heart, baby__  
__Go on, go on, go on__  
__Yeah.. go on, go on, go on__  
__And see if I care_  
-Gary Allan "See If I Care"

The taste of his kiss was better then I remembered. I knew that it was because this kiss meant something more then a simple dare.

My lips melted against Sirius's and I found I couldn't pull away. Without realizing what I was doing, I wrapped and arm around his neck, deepening the kiss. I felt his own arms slip around my waist and pull me closer. I moaned and Sirius kissed me harder. Running a hand through his hair, which felt as soft and silky as it looked, I came to my senses. I pulled away and stared into Sirius's grey eyes. He looked shocked by the intensity of the kiss. He obviously wasn't expecting that either.

"I have a boyfriend," I grumbled turning around to run up the girls dormitory.

"Libby..." Sirius said. I turned around, glaring at him.

"No, Sirius! For once, you lost the girl," I said, "I thought we might still be able to be friends. But we can't. Not after that."

I then ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. I slammed the door and plopped on to my bed, tears spilling from my eyes once more.

I just kissed someone other then my boyfriend-of-four-days and liked it. Again! I buried my head in my pillow completely confused. Sirius Black has a crush on me. Has since first year. That didn't make since. It's me! Libby Cullen! The girl who wore oversized glasses that never could stay on her face. The awkward girl that hangs out with all the cool kids.

Sirius, on the other hand, was the best looking guy in Hogwarts. He was popular, excellent at Quidditch, funny, brilliant for a wizard who never pays attention, and absolutely to good for someone like me. How he could have fallen for me is beyond anyone's knowledge.

I must have fallen asleep as thoughts drifted through my head. One moment I was staring at the wall and the next an annoying tapping sound was woke me. I sat up and looked at the window. It was dark out now. I missed the rest of my classes and probably dinner. The tapping sounded once more and I saw an owl with a letter and rose in it's mouth waiting to be let in.

Once the owl was gone, I stared at the blood red rose on my bed with the letter written in the calligraphy handwriting that looked so romantic. I had my suspicions as to who has been sending the letters, but now I was afraid that they would be right. I don't think I could take the thought of having thought Sirius to be romantic.

Finally, I pulled picked up the letter and rose and walked back to the window. I tore open the letter and my heart sank. The words were written clearly in the same hand writing: _I'm sorry. I know I am a stupid git. Please, forgive me...S.B._ With an angry cry I threw the rose across the room and tore the parchment into little pieces. As they fluttered to the floor they transfigured into rose petals. The same scarlet color as the whole rose now on the floor by the door.

The door opened then. Lily and Kirsten walked in and looked at the rose on the floor, to the rose petals at me feet, to my tears that once again were rolling down my cheeks. They hurried to me and hugged me tight. Then they led me to my bed and made me sit.

"Libby, it's okay." Lily said handing me a tissue. I took it and dabbed my eyes.

"No it's not," I sobbed, "Everything is all wrong."

"I know, Libby, I know," Kirsten hushed me.

"I can't believe him, though. Why he has to like me and tell me now! I was perfectly fine talking with him and then he has to throw food at Ben's head!" I tore up the tissue angrily.

"Calm down, Libby. Just relax, okay?" Kirsten said.

"I can't calm down. Every time I do I think of him and get mad all over again. He doesn't seem to understand that I like Ben and not him! Then he has to go and kiss me again!" I fell back on my pillows.

"You guys kissed again?" Lily gasped.

"Yes. But only because he wanted to prove to me that I wanted him desperately. Which he didn't prove at all, by the way. Now I don't ever want to look at him again let alone talk with him," I huffed.

"Libby, look, Sirius is just as upset by this as you are. You are with Ben. You haven't changed your mind about Ben or anything, so forget about it. Sirius will have to get over it. You do what makes you happy. Okay?" Lily asked. I nodded, but I really didn't know what made me happy right now.

"Did you get my homework?" I asked them.

"Yes," Kirsten said.

"Was Mcgonagall mad?"

"Actually," Kirsten said, "she wasn't at all. When she saw both your seat and Sirius's was empty when class started, she just stared at them with pity and started class. Usually she gives us a lecture when she knows someone skipped class."

"Yeah and Charms was even weirder. People had started spreading these rumors that you and Sirius were in his dormitory going at it," Lily explained, "And someone shouted that out in front of Flitwick he just looked at them and said 'Well, lets hope they sort out their differences.' Ben asked us if we knew how you were doing and then he even asked James!"

"Sort out our differences?" I repeated, "Oh my, God, the teachers want us to get together?"

_I can't interfere with fate now, can I?_

"That's what we were like!" Kirsten said.

"Anyways, Libs, Ben asked us to tell you to meet him in the library in five minutes if you're up to it. He won't think you stood him up, he just wants to make sure you are okay and all," Lily said, standing.

"Okay. I'll go now then," I muttered getting up, too.

I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I gasped at my reflection. My hair was a mess, something I quickly fixed, and my eye make up was smeared and streaky. I quickly took it off and put more on after splashing my face with water. I changed out of my school robes and into jeans and my Billy Talent band t-shirt. Before I left, Kirsten called after me.

"We're really sorry," she said.

"Yeah. I overreacted," Lily muttered, "I already apologized to James."

"It's okay guys. Really," I smiled and hugged them both before going down the staircase to the Common Room.

I spotted James, Remus, and Peter trying to get a sulking Sirius to do something fun. I paused for a moment for reasons I cannot say, for I didn't know myself. It was like I was meant to see Sirius glance up at me. His sad eyes meeting mine for a moment before I broke the gaze and left the common room for the library. I hurried down the corridor curious as to why him being hurt broke my own heart.

I pushed the thought out of my head telling myself that it was just because everything had been going so well between Sirius and I. It was ruined now. I won't be able to speak with him knowing that I could jump on him any moment. I couldn't deny it; his kisses were like a drug that you've been on for a long time. I stopped walking when this hit me.

I forced myself to keep walking forwards. I don't like Sirius Black. I have no feelings for him. I like Ben. Not Sirius. Sirius is a jealous prat.

Yet, I couldn't help but realize how just thinking of Sirius makes me smile. How he just had to smile to make my day ten times better. I realized just how much I looked forward to talking to him everyday and how much fun I had dancing with him at my birthday. For a moment, I wanted to run back to the common room and tell Sirius all of this, but another part wanted me to go to Ben. So I kept walking, more confused then I have ever been in my life.

I entered the library and saw Ben straight away. I made my way over to him and he hugged me tight before we sat as far as we could from Madam Pinch. He kissed me softly and looked at me with confused eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," I said shaking my head 'no'. Ben just smiled.

"So you're not going to break up with me and go running to Sirius?" he asked. I looked at him. The thought had crossed my mind but left so quickly I didn't even consider it. Now that thought seemed crazy.

"No, Ben, why would I do that?" I asked.

"Well, it's Sirius Black. The guy has more girls crushing on him then there is to count. Every guy in this school is scared their girlfriend or crush or whatever is going to fall for Black! We all know we can't compete with him," Ben explained. I rolled my eyes.

"There's more to relationships then just looks," I sighed, "And Sirius, well, there is more to Sirius then looks, but he just isn't the type of guy a girl like me would be capable of being with. Unlike you who is both adorable and sweet without having to try and I promise I won't leave for Sirius."

"Gee, thanks, Libs! I've always wanted to be adorable and sweet!" I heard an edge of sarcasm in his voice that made me look at him confused. But Ben just smiled and kissed me softly and stood up, pulling me with him.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he led me out of the library.

"To the astronomy tower," Ben shrugged.

_He just wants to get in your pants_ I groaned inwardly. Sirius's voice even followed me when I was minutes away from him. But the accusation stuck in my head as Ben continued to lead me up to the Astronomy tower.

"Why?" I asked, my voice strong.

"Because I love looking at the stars here. They are so clear," Ben replied.

"You know Ben, I don't know if I'm up for that?" I said, uncomfortably. Ben stopped walking and looked at me, realizing why I was so resistant to go to the tower with him.

"Libby, I'm not going to do anything to you," he said, looking shocked that I would think such a thing, "We're just going to stare at the sky for a while and talk. It'll make you feel better."

I nodded, deciding that I should really trust my boyfriend and not accuse him of things like that. Yet, as we walked, again, I couldn't help but imagine myself walking up to the Astronomy tower with Sirius instead. Angry that I was once again thinking of Sirius, not to mention thinking of him in a more then friends way, I shook my head violently.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked, startled by my hostile movement.

"Fine," I said. We had made it to the Astronomy tower now and were heading to the window to be disappointed.

The stars were twinkling up in the sky—behind layers of thick, dark clouds threatening to release buckets of rain. Ben seemed surprised by the sky, too, it had been sunny all day with a cloud or two here. I smiled at Ben.

"I have homework to do, anyways. I think I'm just going to work on that," I said. Ben nodded and walked me to the Gryffindor tower. He kissed me, harder then he had ever done before, and let me go into the common room.

As the portrait shut behind me, I leaned against the wall. Ben had kissed me like he wanted all his fondness for me to get to me through that kiss. The same way Sirius had kissed me hours before. Why was it that it was Sirius who was on my mind and not Ben?

"Are you okay?" for the third time, someone asked me that question. I looked up to see, who else, but Sirius. I glared at him for a long time.

"You love to cause havoc, don't you?" I snapped.

"What?" he asked, looking more hurt, "You just look upset. I wanted to know if you were alright."

"I told you to leave me alone, Black," I said. Then I went up to my dormitory. I caught James's eye on accident. It was filled with disappointment and maybe even a bit of anger. I looked away.

*^*^*^*^*^*

Saturday came around quickly. I was thankful for that. Hours in a room with Sirius Black was not good. It was even worse in Charms when I was stuck between both Sirius and Ben. I swear everything Sirius did was deliberately done for my attention. I was surprised to find, actually, that I was awear of what Sirius was doing all day. My other classes, such as Potions, was horrible as well. Sirius and I kept messing up our potions, and I knew it was because I was refusing to cooperate with him.

On Saturday morning, I dressed quickly in black jeans and a causal top that Kirsten picked out for me. I pulled on my converses and left my hair down with a clip in it. Lily did my make-up and then I put my money in the pocket of my jean jacket and I stood infront of the mirror, smiling. I actually looked pretty good. I was the last one in my dormitory beside. Probably the last in my house that was actually going, the Orrin twins were screaming in the bathroom, for Sirius had actually fallen through with that prank that we had planned. Something told me it was just for my enjoyment, too.

I left the room, shutting the door behind me, and hurried down the steps into the Common Room. Sirius was there, doing homework. He looked up when he saw me. I ignored him, but he got up from his chair and met me near the portrait hole, blocking my way to the exit. I glared at him.

"Before you yell at me, listen, okay?" Sirius said. I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything and Sirius went on, "I just wanted to tell you: Good luck today. With Ben."

I stared at Sirius before scoffing, "You can't be serious."

"Actually, I am," Sirius said, and then added, "No pun intended."

"Oh," I was shocked, "Well, um, thank you, Sirius." I forced a smile which somehow, instantly, became a real smile. Staring into Sirius's grey eyes was making me oddly calm.

"You better get going," Sirius muttered moving out of the way. I smiled again and nodded.

I hurried down the corridors to the Entrance Hall. Ben was waiting, checking his watch. When he heard my approaching footsteps, he looked up and smiled with relief. I realized we were the only ones left to head towards the village.

"I'm so sorry," I said knowing he has been waiting for a while.

"It's fine," Ben said, though he didn't look at me or say anything else as we headed down towards the village. Once we entered Honeydukes, however, we began to loosen up and laughed.

We were looking at the pile of chocolate bars that looked so tempting to buy when I saw Remus, hands full with chocolate, with a Ravenclaw girl who I believed was named Morgan Anderson. I smiled at Remus, remembering his chocolate stash.

"Hey, Remus," I said.

"Oh, hi Libby," Remus smiled politely, "Haven't spoken to you in a while."

"Yeah, well, you know I—"

"Sirius regrets telling you, you know," Remus intercepted. Ben became very still next to me and Morgan Anderson looked at Remus, interested, "He wants to be able to talk to you like a normal person again."

"Yeah, well," I muttered, looking at the ground, "He went to far."

"Maybe, but he's miserable," Remus shrugged, "Hasn't cracked a joke or smile since Wednesday. He barely talks at all. Just stares off into space. I liked it better when he went on and on about you."

"What do you mean on and on?" I asked.

"He told you he's liked you since first year. Just like James with Lily. James can talk about Lily for hours and only have been talking about her eyes. Sirius is like that when it comes to you. The past few weeks when you guys were 'friends' he would come into our dormitory all happy and talk for hours." Remus explained.

"Oh," I said, troubled at the thought.

"Don't worry about it. He should get over this soon, hopefully. This is his first broken heart, so it's bound to hurt," Remus shrugged. Then he walked off to buy the pile of chocolate in his arms. I looked at Ben, who smiled.

"Don't worry about Sirius. He's caused you a lot of grief already. Forget about him and have fun," he advised me. I nodded but found myself buying a lot more chocolate then I had wanted to.

We left the shop and started to walk towards the quill shop. I remembered that only a week ago I was sitting down by the lake with Sirius. He never told me what I was supposed to pick up for him. I sighed. If Ben hadn't asked me out last Saturday, it would be Sirius I would be walking along the street with. Possibly holding hands like Ben and I were.

I looked at the quills without interest as Ben studied each one as if looking for something special on each one. He was the one that needed the new quill anyways. I lifted a rather handsome quill from it's spot and twirled it between my thumb and pointer finger. It was all black, even the tip, but soft, light, and silky. Like Sirius's hair. I sighed. I really needed to clear my head if I was comparing a quill to Sirius's hair. That's something the Orrin twins would do. Not me.

Ben and I left the shop five minutes later. The black quill and some green ink in a bag labeled with the shop name. It was a waste of money, but something possessed me to buy the stupid quill.

"So, where do you want to go now? The Three Broomsticks?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, sure. I can go for a butterbeer," I said. Then added in an undertone, "Or something stronger."

We started off towards the pub. Students were already going in and out. That was when I saw a huge black dog playing around the street with a couple of third years that were exploring the Village for the first time. The dog spotted Ben and me walking up and bounded over. It jumped right on me, making me fall back on my bum.

I started laughing as the dog licked me all of my face, it's tail wagging at a furious rate. I pushed him off and got to my feet. The dog was an obvious stray, but cute. It's fur was soft and it's eyes were familiar. They were lighter then I had ever seen on a dog. It's bark was familiar, too. I knew I heard it once before, but couldn't place where.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked, he was eyeing the dog with dislike and backing away.

"Fine," I said and kneeled back down, scratching the dog behind his ears, "You're a cute little thing, aren't you?" I cooed to it, "Friendly, too! Come on, Ben, pet him. He won't bite, I don't think."

"That's okay, Libby," Ben was still inching away. I smirked.

"You're scare of dogs?" I gasped.

"You would be, too, if you were attacked by one at the tender age of three!" Ben said a bit defensively, "Plus that thing isn't little. It's huge and a stray. You don't know what it is capable of!"

"Ben, look, he's just licking me," I assured him, "Come here and pet the dog!"

Ben hesitated. The dog stopped wagging it's tail and looked at Ben before sitting down and watching him slowly approach. I smiled.

"See, he's calm," I said, pulling Ben closer. Ben stared at the dog before reaching out to pet it. The dog growled, getting back on it's feet and crouching low. Ben backed back up.

"Uh...I think I'll just stay back here," he said.

"That's weird," I said petting the dog again, "You don't like Ben?"

The dog barked in response, wagging it's tail once more.

"Hey, Libby, who's dog?" Lily asked as she and James came out of the Three Broomsticks. James was looking at the dog with an amused smile.

"It's a stray," I called back. The couple made their way towards me.

"Oh, he's so cute," Lily said bending down and scratching the dog behind the ears. James laughed at that and the dog jumped on him.

"Get off! Get off you stupid dog!" James snapped, pushing the dog off. The dog got off and Lily frowned at James.

"The dog isn't stupid James," she said. James snorted.

"He's worse then _Padfoot_, Lils," James said putting emphasis on Sirius's nickname. The dog tilted it's head to the side before looking back at me and jumping around again.

"How do you know, James?" Lily asked.

"Lily, I'm a Marauder. As a Marauder I find the need to get away from school more then every other month," James explained, "If you really think that I haven't seen this dog before then you need to get of the gillyweed."

"I can take points from Gryffindor for you sneaking of school grounds when you're not allowed to, you know," Lily warned. James smirked.

"But you won't Lils, because you are just that great," he said.

I wasn't paying attention to them, I was continuing to pet the dog. He had rolled onto his back now, revealing his tummy for a tummy rub. Once I had finished playing with the dog a little Ben pulled me into the Three Broomsticks. I went into the bathroom first to wash my hands. I didn't know where that dog had been. As the door shut behind me I heard the Orrin twins talking to another one of their posse over the cubical walls, I wondered how they fixed their hair? It was pretty bad.

"—a slut!" Samantha was saying.

"Everyone knows she's just playing Carlson," Susan replied.

"Yes, but why would she still be with him if Sirius has confessed that he likes her?" the third voice, which I could not identify, asked.

"She's playing hard to get, obviously," Susan said nastily.

"Or Carlson is a good kisser," Samantha added, "I don't think I've ever snogged him."

"He isn't that great of a kisser," Susan said lazily, "but I don't think she would stay with Carlson because he's a good kisser. I think she wants Sirius and just binding her time. Like that Evans was. You know, pretending she hated James when she really liked him?"

"Or maybe," I said loudly and clearly, "I really do like Ben Carlson and won't be breaking up with him for a while!"

The bathroom went uncomfortably silent as I dried my hands on the paper towels and dropped it in the rubbish bin. Then i went out to sit with Ben in the corner. I saw the black dog sitting outside looking in.

"You seem flustered," Ben said.

"The stupid Orrin twins think I'm using you!" I gasped. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because they are obsessed with Sirius and hate me?" I huffed. I sipped my butterbeer angrily.

"How could anyone hate you?" Ben asked with a smile.

"There are plenty of ways, I assure you," I said.

*^*^*^*^*^*

The dog followed Ben and me around all day. Every time Ben would go to grab my hand, the dog would jump between us and growl at Ben. Every time Ben got close enough to kiss me, the dog would jump between us and growl at Ben. And every time I tried to tell the dog to shoo, the dog would jump between us and growl at Ben. Then look at me and wag it's tail. I was relieved that when Ben suggested heading back up to the castle, the dog turned and ran off.

So, the date was ruined by a dog, but otherwise everything went fine. Besides the stupid thoughts of Sirius that kept making their way into my mind when ever something Ben did reminded me of Sirius. That made my head hurt, pushing each and every thought from my head.

As we made our way back up to the castle I saw Lily and James walking ahead. They were holding hands and Lily was laughing at something James had just said. I thought back to me and Ben. Yeah, we were holding hands, but we hadn't exactly laughed much the whole time. I don't think that was because of the dog either. And I noticed that Ben seemed more comfortable around me if we were around people. Or if we were in the library with me sad or doing homework. Otherwise, conversation was limited. It was never like that with Sirius. We could—

No! I am going to stop comparing Ben to Sirius because Ben is not Sirius and never will be so I might as well forget about it.

"Well, Libby, I guess I'll see you later?" Ben asked. I jerked back into the real world. We were standing in the Entrance Hall. I smiled.

"Yeah, sure," I said, "I had fun today."

"Me, too," Ben said, "Except for that dog."

"Bye Ben," I laughed.

"See you," Ben grinned.

I walked up to the Gryffindor Common room to find Sirius exactly where he was when I left; hunched over parchment and text books doing homework. He looked up when the portrait opened and stared at me. There was a knowing look in his eyes as he looked down. The common room was a bit full so I had to walk over.

"What?" I asked a bit harsher then I intended.

"What do mean 'what'?" Sirius countered looking up at me.

"You were staring at me like you knew something," I accused.

"I was just seeing if you were James. He was real nervous this morning. I don't know why seeing how he and Lily have been together almost three months, as he constantly reminds me." Sirius said, smirking at the last bit.

"Whatever," I said before turning around.

"Wait, Libby, how'd your date go with Carlson?" Sirius said, grabbing my hand. Which he quickly dropped, leaving it tingling at my side.

"It was fine," I said a bit awkwardly. And then for a reason I can't say, I went on, "Some stray was following us everywhere. It was friendly enough, but it got annoying when it kept getting between me and Ben."

"Really now?" Sirius asked, sitting back.

"Yeah. And I ran into Remus in Honeydukes," I laughed as i sat down, "Let's just say that his chocolate drawer might not close for a while."

"Oh, don't worry, Remus will eat most of the old stuff to make way for the new," Sirius grinned. I laughed again, enjoying the chance to speak with Sirius in a friendly manner again.

"So, what did you do?" I asked.

"Just, er, homework," Sirius said, looking away.

"Which reminds me of the pile I still need to do," I groaned leaning back in the chair.

"None of it is to hard," Sirius assured me. I rolled my eyes when the portrait opened once more and James and Lily walked in. James kissed Lily quickly before she disappeared up the girls dormitories. James spotted me talking with Sirius and quickly went up to the boys dormitory.

"I'm going to go see Lily is doing," I said standing, "And get started on that homework before dinner."

"See you," Sirius said. I smiled and went up to my dormitory.

It was so weird. I'm mad at Sirius yet I was just able to talk to him like nothing had ever changed between us. And I felt happy as I went to my dormitory. I stopped outside the door. I think, finally, I was facing the truth. The horrible truth that makes my stomach twist. But it explained why just looking at Sirius can brighten my day. How I keep thinking of Sirius when I'm with Ben. Why I never can kiss Ben without thinking of Sirius. Why I constantly compare Ben to Sirius. And it's been this way all year, maybe even before, but I've been to blind and stupid to notice it.

I, Libby Cullen, am falling in love with Sirius Black.

**A/N:**You guys are great, really. I love you. I was going to wait to put this up. Seriously, I was going to wait like two days or so. But then I saw that you all were doing what I asked and reviewing, so I thought, what the heck? Might as well update now.

Did the chapter satisfy you all?

Now, a little something from Chapter Twelve: I'm Not Okay (I Promise):

_"Yeah, but, Libby, I was watching you through Transfiguration. You seemed distracted by__Sirius," James smirked. I looked at him, angry that I had been so obvious.___

_"I said it in the first class and I'll say it now. He's very distracting," I said.___

_"Even when he isn't doing anything?" James asked, his smirk getting bigger. I sighed. I could trust James, but I wasn't so sure if I could trust him while we're dealing with his best friend.___

_"That's when he's most distracting," I muttered. James laughed quietly._

You get to see a little of Sirius' point of view in the next chapter, too. And a different side of Ben. Hehe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns it all. Lyrics owned by My Chemical Romance.

Chapter Twelve  
I'm Not Okay(I Promise)

_Forget about the dirty looks__  
__The photographs your boyfriend took?__  
__You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed___

_I'm okay.__  
__I'm okay!__  
__I'm okay, yeah__  
__(I'm okay, yeah)___

_wish you were really hear listening to me__  
__Because I'm telling you the truth__  
__I realize I'm okay!__  
__(Trust me.)_  
-My Chemical Romance "I'm Not Okay(I Promise)"

Sunday I kept as busy as possible. I did my homework as slowly and detailed I could go just to keep my mind from drifting off. Once I was done, which was much to soon, I got James to lend me one of his book on werewolves, which he has way to many of, and buried my nose in the pages for as long as possibly. Anything to keep myself from thinking about him.

Lily and Kirsten knew something was up Monday morning. Just seeing how I got dressed lazily and did my make-up as perfect as possible. I find doing make-up takes a lot of concentration(an art, Kirsten calls it) and a good way to take my mind off thing. And how I also did my hair in a cute little style as another distraction. My appearance then looked to good. But I didn't have time to fix it because I was going to be late if I didn't go to breakfast now.

In the Great Hall I saw him for the first time since I had finally admitted the cold, horrible truth to myself. He was sitting with James, Peter, and Remus as usual. He did seem a lot happier as he tried to catch the grapes James was tossing into his open mouth. As immature as the stunt was, he made it look like the latest thing. I sighed and followed Lily and Kirsten, who had been throwing me looks all morning, towards James. Oh no! That was going to land me a spot next to him!

"Lily, must we sit with them?" I asked. Lily and Kirsten looked at me.

"Oh, come on, Libby, just don't talk to Sirius," Kirsten rolled her eyes and pulled me over to them. She sat herself between me and Sirius, much to my relief. Lily sat across from us besides James, who stopped throwing the grapes as soon as he spotted her.

"Hey!" James said, kissing Lily softly. He looked at me, "Quidditch practice tonight, Libs. Right after dinner."

"Yes, sir!" I said, saluting my long time friend.

"I have detention, James!" Sirius whined. God, he sounds sexy even then.

"With who?" James asked.

"Mcgonagall. She keeps telling me she's not my mother," Sirius pouted. I had just lifted my glass of pumpkin juice to my mouth and taken a big gulp of it when Sirius said this. For some reason, I found this funnier then I ever would have before and snorted, very unladylike, into my juice.

"Ew, Libby, that's disgusting," Kirsten said, but Sirius and James were laughing hysterically. Sirius's bark like laugh echoing across the hall, causing many to turn towards us.

"Sorry," I said, looking into my cup with a wrinkled nose, "I couldn't help it."

"Anyways, Sirius, why in the world are you calling Mcgonagall your mother?" Lily asked. It was a pointless question. The Marauders are always doing pointless things like this.

"I was in detention with her Friday, remember?" Sirius asked, we nodded, "Well, I was thinking about how much Mcgonagall acts like a mother. Always yelling at James and me, telling us to do good on tests and to study, you know, all the things that I've been deprived of since the day I was born. So, I told Mcgonagall I was going to call her Mum. I said it one to many times and she gave me another detention."

"You're a git, Sirius," James said, shaking his head, but he was grinning.

"I've been told," Sirius said, throwing a sideway look at me. I looked at my cereal with a guilty expression.

"I may be able to get you out of it though. We have our first match in almost three weeks," James said, "I will asked Mcgonagall if she can hold your detention tomorrow instead of tonight so we can practice."

"Yes! I know a new line we can use on her," Sirius grinned, "I overheard her talking to Flitwick the other day. It's perfect."

"You guys are arrogant suck-ups," Kirsten said rolling her eyes. James and Sirius grinned at one another knowing it was true. I had to smile, too.

As we walked out of the Great Hall, the boys having hung back for a while longer, Lily and Kirsten looked at me. They were trying to stare me down, I knew they were, but I was determined to ignore them.

"I think there was something happening back there," Kirsten said finally.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Between you and Sirius. I could practically feel the vibes coming off you two and you weren't even sitting or talking to one another," Kirsten smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said honestly.

"What's up with you today, though, Libs," Lily asked, "You are acting so off."

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine," I forced a smile and Kirsten stared a bit longer before leading the way to Transfiguration.

We took our seats and I tried hard to pretend I didn't care that Sirius was sitting right next to me. Then Mcgonagall came into the room, and I made the mistake of turning towards Sirius to get my black quill that I bought out of my bag. It had become my favorite and worked the best out of all my quills. However, turning towards Sirius forced me to look at him. Not good.

"Today," Professor Mcgonagall said from the front of her classroom, "We are going over Animagi. We covered them briefly in third year, but now we are going to study them in depth. Who can tell me what an animagus is?"

I wasn't paying attention. I was still being forced to sit next to Sirius and watching him play with his wand was enchanting. For some odd reason, I knew that James was watching me. He only sat two rows behind me and had the perfect view of me. Yet, I could not bring myself to pull my eyes off of Sirius to check. It was hard for him to be describe with such simple words like hot, sexy, gorgeous, and beautiful. Ever since my horrible confession, he has look ten times better then I had thought. He was... breathtaking.

Sirius looked at me suddenly, looking straight into my eyes. A small voice in my head told me to look away and pay attention because I might just do something stupid. My heart, as corny as it sounds, seemed to have taken over my mind and forced me to look right back. And I knew the look in my eye was more of a affectionate look then of hatred and anger.

"Mr. Black, Miss Cullen," Mcgonagall's voice made our heads snap back to the front of the room, our minds back into reality, "I suggest you use my class to learn, not to host a staring contest." she scolded. Yet, her voice was softer then it usually would have been and I swear she was smiling as she turned around.

I didn't hear another word all through the lesson. My eye were on Mcgonagall. I saw her walking around, her mouth moving, and so on. My focus, however, was still on Sirius. I could see him from the corner of my eye, once again playing with his quill. Every so often he would jerk his head to the left to get his long bangs out of his eyes. It was the most frustrating class I had ever sat through. I was going to die in potions.

Once Mcgonagall released us, I left. I didn't wait for Kirsten and Lily, I just left. I had to get away from Sirius. However, halfway down the corridor, James chased after me.

"Oi!" he called, "Libby! Wait up!"

I stopped and turned around, "Yeah?"

"You okay?" he asked.

"Everyone keeps asking me that," I groaned, "I'm fine!"

"Okay," James said raising up his hands in defeat, "Just making sure. You seem distracted."

"Aren't we all?" I asked as I began walking again.

"Yeah, but, Libby, I was watching you through Transfiguration. You seemed distracted by _Sirius_," James smirked. I looked at him, angry that I had been so obvious.

"I said it in the first class and I'll say it now. He's very distracting," I said.

"Even when he isn't doing anything?" James asked, his smirk getting bigger. I sighed. I could trust James, but I wasn't so sure if I could trust him while we're dealing with his best friend.

"That's when he's most distracting," I muttered. James laughed quietly.

"Well, I say it's about time! Now, you just have to tell Sirius and he will actually laugh again!" he said. I stopped and looked at James seriously.

"If you tell him, I swear I will cut off your head!" I threatened.

"Aw, come on, Libby. He has the right to know! I mean he's more in love with you then I am with Lily!" James urged.

"He's in love with me?" I gasped, "Like seriously in love?"

"Yeah," James said nodding as if it were obvious, "I remember when he told me, in our forth year. We had just played that game against the Ravenclaws, the one you almost screwed up because you were to busy looking at Carlson. Sirius and I were the last ones in the locker room and I was teasing him that he had some competition now. Sirius was smiling, but he was quiet and when we were about to leave the locker room, Sirius just sort of looked at me with this dazed look on his face and said, 'James, I think I'm in love with her' and I laughed because at fourteen I didn't really believe love could exist until I realized I was in love with Lily. But Sirius was so, uh, serious about what he said that I knew he wasn't just saying that. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to talk to you like a normal person. You were to intimidating to him."

"No way," I whispered. I looked at James, sort of surprised, "And you never told me?"

"Why would I tell you something as serious as that?" James asked, looking appalled, "Sirius would hate me if I told you. I did lay down some hints though and Sirius would always yell at me later, but you always looked right past them. I finally just you kiss him, hoping that something would happen. And it did! Sirius was wearing a goofy smile for weeks and now you are falling for him!"

"Oh, James, I'm confused," I muttered. James frowned, looking at me as I went on, "It's just, I'm with Ben. I can't be dreaming of Sirius when I'm with Ben."

"So break up with the Ravenclaw git and get with Sirius!" James said loudly. I shushed him and looked around. The corridor, oddly enough, was empty.

"I can't just break up with him!" I gasped, "I promised him that I would dump him and go running to Sirius!"

"Libby, you and Sirius are destined to be together!" James said looking at me like I should have known that.

"Yeah, but I don't break promises as easily," I snapped.

"It'll hurt him worse if you continue to go out with him when you really want someone else," James argued. I glared at him for making a good point then looked away.

"I can't break up with him. Not yet," I muttered.

"Would it help if I told you why Sirius thinks Ben wants to get in your pants?" James asked, smiling.

"No." I said simply. I looked at my watch as the bell rang singling that everyone should be in their classes, "But thanks for making us late."

"You're welcome, Libby," James grinned.

Slughorn was directing the class to start the Memory potion we've been learning about for weeks. He glanced up when James and I walked in, but didn't say anything. I took my seat next to Sirius silently. His potions book was open to the steps of making the Memory potion and he was pulling out ingredients. I pulled my own book out and took collected some ingredients from the storage cabinet. When I returned, James was talking to Sirius over the table. My stomach twisted, begging that he wasn't telling Sirius anything about our most recent conversation.

As soon as the two saw me, they stopped talking and turned back to their potions. I eyed James suspiciously, but he was avoiding my gaze and smirking slightly. Taking a deep breath, I started to chop up Ginger roots. I noticed Sirius watching me and stopped to look up at him.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing," Sirius said calmly, "You just look very nice today."

"Uh," I said, "Thanks."

My heart swelled up with happiness.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Over the next two weeks, I found it hard to concentrate. James assured me that he didn't tell Sirius anything. I slipped some truth potion, stolen from Slughorn, into his pumpkin juice one morning and luckily he really hadn't. I knew I could trust him.

However, I still found talking to Sirius hard, sometimes. Like in classes I was fine. When talking with James and Remus, I was fine. But when it was just me and Sirius I began to withdraw with fear of slipping up or flirting with him or something worse. James seemed to be forcing us together a lot, too. I finally had to pull him aside and tell him to stop it. He didn't.

The teachers seemed to want Sirius and me to get together, too. I don't know what's so special about us or our relationship with one another, but Flitwick would always beam at us when we talked in his class. Mcgonagall was nicer to us and I swear she always smiled when Sirius would start helping me transfigure whatever it is we were working on that day in class. Hagrid, who technically wasn't a teacher, would pass by us, grinning, and say how good we look together. Worse, Dumbledore would look pleased whenever I sat next to Sirius at meal times. Stupid teachers know something that I really would like to know.

_I can't interfere with fate now, can I?_

The worse thing in the past two week, however, was having to speak with Ben. I tried to break up with him more then once, but we were always interrupted or I would chicken out. He didn't expect anything, I don't think, even with me reluctance to kiss him and hug him. I felt bad because this wasn't fair to Ben. Daydreaming while talking with him, pulling my hand from his to pretend I needed to scratch my nose or push hair out of my face, and giving weak smiles whenever Ben would mention how glad he was that I didn't dump him for Sirius.

James would corner me frequently in the hall asking me if I dumped Ben yet. I would sadly say no and keep walking. He would be giving me these glaring looks for the rest of the day before asking me again.

Soon, three weeks had gone by. Ben and I were still together and Sirius and I were still awkward with one another. I was so glad when the first Quidditch match of the year came in the middle of November. Quidditch made me happy, especially at games. And it was nice conditions, too, on the Saturday morning of the game which just so happened to be Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Is that a sign?

Anyways, I woke up early, happier and more relaxed then I had been all year long. I went down to the Great Hall where people were dressed in blue and reds to show their support for whichever team. I made my way to where the rest of the Gryffindor team was sitting with a confident bounce in my step.

"You look happy," a voice said before I reached my team. I turned to see Ben. He was smiling and looked just as confident as me.

"I am!" I said, grinning widely.

"We're playing against one another you know," Ben said, frowning. I tried to make myself frown, but failed.

"Yeah, I guess we are," I shrugged. Then I grinned, "Promise not to be mad when we kick your butt?"

"Oh yeah," Ben said sarcastically, then smiled and added, "If you promise not to be a sore loser when we win!"

"I'm afraid that promise won't be necessary," I smirked. Then, for Ben's sake, I kissed him on the cheek because kissing on his mouth was to hard, and went to my team where James was frowning at me.

I ate some toast and drank some pumpkin juice. Once I was done, James stood up, looking pleased and confident.

"Time to go!" he said, rubbing him hands together. I stood with the rest of the team and we started to leave. Until Kirsten ran up to us, smiling. I was glad to see her smile, she had just broken up with Michael Lambert and she was quite upset about it.

However, I frowned at she walked right up to Sirius, who looked ready to get out on the field. He looked at her and her smile turned to a smirk.

"Good luck, Sirius," she said and then pulled the collar of his shirt and stood on her tiptoes, planting a kiss right on Sirius's mouth. I felt my blood rush to my face as I glared at Kirsten and Sirius kiss passionately. Jealousy ran through my veins as Kirsten pulled away and walking away, smirking. Sirius looked confused at to what had happened and looked at me who was glaring at Kirsten, red faced, hands balled into fists at me side.

"Uh," James said, confused, too, "Let's go."

I changed into my Quidditch robes angrily. Darcy was looking at me like I was some crazy person as I jammed on my Chaser gloves and strapped them on tightly. Then, as I slammed my locker shut so hard it bounced back open, Sirius appeared next to me, smirking slightly.

"You don't have to be mad," he said, "It's not like I am in love with Kirsten now."

"I'm not mad," I snapped.

"Sure you're not," Sirius said, swinging his Beaters bat and leaning against the lockers.

"I'm not," I repeated, "I'm just, er, nervous about playing against my _boyfriend_."

"Whatever," Sirius muttered.

"Okay, guys," James said, grinning at us all, "Let's get out there and show those gits what it's like to lose!"

We all trooped out of the locker rooms to the loud cheering of the crowd. My anger, though still there, was forgotten as we climbed onto our brooms. This was one of the best things about Hogwarts. And I could even have more fun because I didn't have to worry about those stupid goggles I had to wear in the past. Now I was able to see.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw!" came Alice's magnified voice, "And here's the Ravenclaws. Captain Montoya, Jones, Day, Carlson, Davies, and Allen! With new Beaters! And now the Gryffindors! Captain Potter, Cullen, Longbottom, Black, Smith, Murphy, and Jones! With a new Beater, Keeper, and Chaser!"

We did one lap around the field and then met the Ravenclaws on the ground. James and Ravenclaw's new captain, Nick Montoya, shook hands. I looked at Ben, who winked at me, but there was a look in his eye I can't explain. I had a bad feeling he saw my reaction to Kirsten kissing Sirius. I smiled at him as warmly as possible.

"And they're off! Ravenclaw in possession! Ben Carlson passes to Derek Davies who passes it back to Carlson who—Ouch! Nice Bludger from Gryffindor Beater, Sirius Black—Carlson drops the Quaffle. Libby Cullen catches it and tosses to James Potter who tosses to the newest Chaser to the team, Frank Longbottom. Fran—I mean, Longbottom passes back to Potter and he tosses back to Cullen who dodges a Bludger from Jeremy Day and shoots for a goal. NO! Keeper Nick Montoya blocks it and tossed the game back in play. Yes! Potter intercepts the toss and tosses to Longbottom. Yes! He scores. 10-0 Gryffindor."

The crowd screamed as James and I high-fived Frank, cheering. Then we went back to the game. It was pretty nasty, as most games were, but I had a feeling Sirius was going to try and break Ben's neck with those Bludgers. James was determined to beat Ravenclaw and was playing hard and fast, as was I. Soon, the game was 60-40 to Gryffindor. Drew Murphy searched the pitch for the Snitch but had yet to see nothing. Gerri Jones, the Ravenclaw seeker, spotted the Snitch once, but it got away thanks to a well aimed Bludger from Darcy.

"Gryffindor in possession!" Alice was really into the game. I had no idea she liked Quidditch so much, "Frank—I mean, Longbottom passes to Cullen. Cullen passes it back and swerves from a Bludger. Longbottom passes once more to Cullen. She doges another Bludger and tosses to Potter who shoots! And he scores! 70-40 Gryffindor! Ravenclaw back in possession! Carlson swerves from Cullen and Potter. A Bludger just misses him. And yes! Another one hit from Smith meets its target. Cullen catches the Quaffle and heads back towards the goals. Oh no!"

The Quaffle was tucked by my hip. My eyes were on the goal and I didn't see the bludger coming until it was to later. I threw my body back to keep it from hitting my face. However, my Nimbus jerked upwards where my face was. The Bludger hit the top half of the handle, breaking it off. I dropped the Quaffle and tried to keep my balance. I was more then 50 feet in the air, if I fell, I'd be dead. But I couldn't keep my balance and fell forward, off my broom.

All I remember is the ground rushing towards me. At first I clawed the air as if looking for something to grab onto in panic. Then I just kept falling and shut my eyes tight, waiting for the blow.

And then, "Oof!" there was no pain and I could still sort of feel myself falling. I was suddenly awear that I had found something to grab onto and slowly opened my eyes. The second I saw Sirius's familiar black hair and I realized I was clinging to him like a scared child would do their mother, I recognized Sirius's familiar smell. I looked down, we were less then 10 feet from the ground. He must of caught me and the sudden weight made his Shooting Star sink a little.

"Sirius Black caught her!" I suddenly was awear of Alice's voice again. She sounded frantic and I could picture her standing up, bouncing slightly, "He caught her! Oh Merlin, he caught her!"

I shut my eyes again as Sirius landed.

"Libby?" I heard his soft voice in my ear and it slowed my racing heart, "Libby, love, are you okay?"

"Oh, my God! Libby!" I heard James said.

"Are you okay?" I heard Darcy shriek.

"It's okay, Libby, you can let go, we're on the ground," Sirius whispered. I slowly let go and he set me on the ground softly. I realized I was shaking and as soon as Sirius let go of me, my legs gave way. He caught me once more.

"Libby?" Ben was suddenly there, "Are you alright? You scared me! My whole mind completely froze up!"

"Libby? Come on, love, say something!" Sirius said, shaking me slightly. I just stared at him. He seemed more worried then anyone. My legs shook again, even though Sirius was holding me up. I felt sick and leaned over, barfing up my breakfast. Someone had pushed my hair out of my face, I realized. Then, everything starting getting black. I was briefly awear of someone calling my name once more and then nothing.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_"Oh no!" Alice Stewart's voice shrieked. I spun around on my broom in time to see a Bludger take off the front end of Libby's broom. I gasped as I watched the fear on her face as she tried to stay in the air. The whole school had their eyes fixed on Libby as she fell forward.___

_"Someone catch her!" Alice was screaming, "Oh my, God! Someone!"___

_Before I knew it I was flying forward faster then I ever had before. I was in a sharp and dangerous dive and speeding towards Libby. I straightened as I grew level with her and then "Oof!" I said as she landed heavily in my arms. My broom sank a bit at the added weight, not that Libby was heavy she was really very light.___

_She was clinging to me tightly. It was almost as if she knew I was safe as her arms found their way around my neck and hung on tightly. I lowered my broom to the ground and let it drop.___

_"Libby?" I murmured in her ear, "Libby, love, are you okay?"___

_James and the others were landing as well, but my focus was on Libby and nothing else. She was still holding onto me. I could feel her shaking in my arms.___

_"It's okay, Libby, you can let go, we're on the ground," I said. Slowly, Libby let go and I set her up right on her feet. For a minute she was okay, then her knees shook and she fell. I grabbed her around her waist.___

_"Libby!" Carlson was suddenly there, "Are you alright? You scared me! My whole mind completely froze up!"___

_I glared at Ben Carlson. He was close enough to Libby to have grabbed her when she had fallen only two feet. I wanted to punch him. He didn't realize she had fallen till Alice was screaming it. But Libby wasn't even responding to her boyfriend!___

_"Libby? Come on, love, say something," I urged. I knew I shouldn't had been calling Libby "love" with her boyfriend standing there, but I was to worried about Libby to remind myself that I can't call her that.___

_She was standing there, shaking and pale when she leaned over and threw up. I pulled her curls back for her with my other hand. Then she straightened, looking even paler then before.___

_Libby suddenly went limp in my arms. I quickly lifted her legs so I was holding her bridal style. She looked pale from her fall and a bit sick, too. I looked at James, who seemed unsure of what to do. Both the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor team were on the ground along with the ref. In the stands, everyone was standing, trying to get a better look of what was going on.___

_"She should go to the hospital wing," Mcgonagall said, suddenly next to us. She looked at Libby helplessly.___

_"I'll take her," I said. Obviously, as I am the one carrying her.___

_"What about the game, Professor?" Ben asked. Idiot. His girlfriend just fell 50 feet and passed out in another guy's arms and he's worried about a stupid game.___

_"We'll forfeit," James said, looking pained, "I refuse to finish the game without Libby and I know the rest of the team, along with me, want to make sure she's okay."___

_He glanced at me as he spoke. He knew very well that if I left now, I wasn't going to come back. I looked down at the girl in my arms. She truly was gorgeous. She was so soft and delicate looking in my arms. Everyday I fell harder and harder for her. I felt as if it were my duty to protect her forever.___

_"No," said Nick Montoya, "I won't let you forfeit!"___

_"Why not?" James asked.___

_"Because I want a fair match. Professor, when Cullen is better can we have a rematch?" Montoya asked. Dumbledore appeared next to the troubled looking Mcgonagall.___

_"Sirius," he said to me, "Take Miss Cullen to the hospital wing. She might be in a bit of a shock."___

_"Yes, Professor," I said, startled that Dumbledore called me by my first name. He had never done that before. It was always Mr. Black or something. I hurried away back to the school._

**A/N:** This chapter turned me against Ben. I'm not sure if it did the same for you, but. . .yeah, anyways, I just want to give you all a great big hug! I love coming home everyday to find a little over _two pages_ of reviews waiting for me to respond, becaus i do respond to all my reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**Everything is JKRs with lyrics by Lifehouse

Chapter Thirteen  
Everything

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything._

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
-Lifehouse "Everything"

I felt sick. My eyes were heavy as I opened them to see I was in the Hospital Wing. For a moment, I was at complete loss of how I had gotten here and why. As far as I could tell, I wasn't bandaged and I felt no pain. I sat up and instantly leaned over the side of the bed as bile rushed into my mouth.

"Libby?" someone said gently. I looked up to see Ben, Lily, Kirsten, Remus, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team standing in the door way.

"Hey guys," I croaked.

"You gave us a scare," James said instantly by my bed.

"We thought you were going to die!" Lily said still looking a little pale.

"It was the scariest thing! Thank merlin Sirius caught you," Kirsten added smiling. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked because I seriously did not understand what was wrong with me that I was actually in the hospital wing for it.

"Jeremy hit a Bludger at you during the game. When you dodged it, it hit your broom instead and broke it. You fell about 50 feet when Black caught you. I would have, but I completely froze," Ben explained. I eyed him curiosity. Was Ben mad that Sirius had caught me?

"Where is Sirius, anyways?" Kirsten asked. My blood seethed as I remembered what she had done before the match. I glared at her before looking at James.

"What about the game?"

"We're going to have a rematch after Christmas holiday," he said, "Montoya wouldn't let me forfeit."

"You almost gave up the match?" I gasped.

"Yeah, you're like my sister, Libs, I wasn't going to let you lay in here while we finish a stupid game!" James looked horrified at the idea, "Besides, Sirius brought you up here. I didn't expect him to be coming back."

"Seriously, guys," Kirsten whined, "Where's Sirius?"

Everyone was silent for a moment as they thought. Sirius wasn't in the room. I felt lightheaded at the thought of Sirius saving my life. My stomach tightened as I remembered how close I had been to Sirius. I wanted to be that close to him again. I could put it off no longer. I had to break up with Ben. I needed to do it now.

"Guys, can I talk to Ben for a minute?" I asked. When everyone looked at one another with clueless expressions, I rolled my eyes, "Alone?"

"Oh yeah, sure," James said suddenly looking cheerful and walking out. Everyone followed him except Ben, who looked at me.

He deserved so much more then me. He really did. I was such a horrible person for continuing to go out with him. It will be my fault I break his heart. He was going to hate me if I do end up with Sirius. I took a deep breath.

"Ben, look I—"

"I think we should break up," Ben cut in. I looked up at him.

"What?"

"I think we should break up," he repeated, "Things don't seem right any more. I can tell. You never look me in the eye anymore."

"Oh, Ben, I'm so sorry," I said.

"Yeah, me too. But it's for the best, I guess," Ben shrugged, "Hopefully we can still be friends?"

"Yeah, I would like that," I smiled.

"Okay, then. I'm glad we agree this is best," he sighed, "I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Ben. You really are a great guy. Whichever girl you end up with will be lucky," I smiled. Ben was at the door by now. I turned and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Not as lucky as the girl Sirius Black will end up with," he said and then whispered, "I love you, Libby."

*^*^*^*^*^*

I sat alone in the Hospital wing all afternoon. I had no idea where my friends had gone, I expected them to come back after Ben left, but they never did. So I sat by myself, staring at the ceiling while Madam Pomfrey sat in her office doing something or the other.

Lunch came and went. My stomach growled, but I did not leave. Madam Pomfrey will have my head. It was really unnecessary for me to be here since there really was nothing wrong with me. I never hit the ground. And it had to be normal for a girl to be a bit shaky after falling 50 feet in the air. My whole life could have ended right there.

Faint footsteps were coming up the hall outside the open door. Was it James or Lily? Hopefully Sirius? I still hadn't seen him and he was my life saver. I sat up in the bed and tried to look like I was somewhat enjoying myself. The footsteps entered the room and I looked up, trying to look curious and not hopeful. To my disappointment, it was James who had come to see me. Not Sirius.

"Hey," he said, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

"Hello," I replied, my voice dripping with disappointment.

"Sorry, I tried to get Sirius to come," James explained, "But he wouldn't for some reason. I would have thought he would be dragging me here and not leaving your side till you were gone."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"So, how did it go with Ben?" James asked making himself sound casual.

"Alright, I guess. He actually broke up with me before I could break up with him," I explained, "And then he walked out telling me he loved me."

"He's trying to make you feel guilty," James said, rolling his eyes.

"I think he meant it, though," I shrugged.

"Who cares?" James asked, "At least you two are over and you and Sirius can get together now. This is exciting! I feel as happy as I did when Lily agreed to go out with me!"

"Nothing is for sure yet, James," I said remembering, once more, the kiss that Kirsten had shared with Sirius before the game. James seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Sirius isn't ever going to end up with Kirsten, Libby. He is completely in love with you and nothing can change that. So, Kirsten will have to get over Sirius and find someone who is not already taken," James said carelessly, leaning on the back legs of his chair.

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged. Madam Pomfrey bustled from her office and I tried one more time, "Can I leave?"

"No!" the medi-witch snapped, "No, you may not. You will leave when I say you can. Now, drink this potion, it helps with nerves and shock."

I drank the foul smelling potion with reluctance and shuddered as it made it's way down the back of my throat. Madam Pomfrey made sure I drank the goblet clean and then went back into her office telling me to stay put. I looked at a smirking James who seemed to enjoy me being tortured by the medi-witch.

"How's my broom?" I asked.

"Destroyed," James shrugged, "If we can manage to fix it, it will never fly the same again. I suggest you just buy a new one."

"Damn," I muttered, "I liked my broom."

"It was getting old anyways," James shrugged, "I mean, the acceleration wasn't as good as it used to be and to would never fly straight anymore unless you were trying really hard to direct it."

"How do you know?" I asked. He was speaking the truth.

"I can tell when you fly," James shrugged, "But that's not important. You had a Nimbus 900, but I suggest you get a Nimbus 1000 or a Shooting Star, like Sirius. Maybe even the new Comet Two-Sixty. I heard that they're pretty good. Or—"

"James, I'll probably just get a new Nimbus," I said.

"Oh, fine," James pouted.

"And I have to talk to Aunt Becky and Uncle Scott. They won't be to happy about me killing my broom," I groaned. My Nimbus 900 was expensive. I had gotten it the year it had come out when it had cost the most.

"It's almost Christmas," James said, grinning, "The broom could be your Christmas present!"

"Yeah, I guess," I shrugged.

James left after about an hour. I laid back in the bed, once again bored. I had liked James there, making me laugh. He had taken my mind off Sirius, but now my thoughts were traveling back to him. My heart started to be faster at the thought of telling him that I'm done with Ben. I couldn't wait any longer.

I sat up and climbed out of ben. I tiptoed towards the open doors at the other side of the room. If I can get out there, I can run for it. As I past Madam Pomfrey's room, I ducked and crawled on the floor. The door burst open, just missing my head by inches. I held my breath.

Madam Pomfrey looked at my bed and gasped when she saw it empty. I bit my lip as she looked around the room. Then her eyes landed on me. They narrowed dangerously and I smiled weakly, knowing I was in so much trouble.

"Uh, hi," I said trying to sound laid back and relaxed.

"Get back in bed!" Madam Pomfrey snapped. I jumped to my feet and she grabbed my arm in a rather firm grip, "You will stay here until I say you may leave!"

She shoved me onto the bed and shut the doors with her wand. Then she shut the heavy doors with her wand and locked them in place. Then she forced me to give up my own and she went into her office with it. I groaned and laid back once more. I had a feeling she was going to keep me in here longer now.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

I was released from the hospital wing a few hours later. Madam Pomfrey had indeed kept me for a longer period of time to get back I mean. I least, I think she did. I left in a hurry once she handed back my wand and unlocked the doors. My skin tingled for Sirius's touch. I just had to find him and tell him. Now. It had been much to long since I last saw him. I burst into the Gryffindor common room and saw Lily and Kirsten instead.

"Libby! We were just heading to dinner and then planning on visiting you!" Lily said hugging me.

"I was released. Do you know where Sirius is?" I asked.

Kirsten grinned, "I think I have another chance with Sirius, Libby. I mean, before when I kissed him I was testing him. He was talking to me after the match and seemed really interested! Can you believe it?"

I just stared at Kirsten before looking away hurt. She doesn't know that I am falling for Sirius. She has every right to try to be with him. But I felt as if Sirius was mine. Is mine. Like I own him. But he's a person, not a toy or object. I looked back at Kirsten and bit my lip.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just, well..." my voice trailed off.

"Just what?" Kirsten asked. Then her eyes widened, "You like him?"

"Well," I said, "yeah."

"Since when?" Lily asked curiously.

"Before the Hogsmeade trip," I muttered.

There was a long silence. They felt betrayed from me not telling them. I looked at them and was surprised by their looks. Lily was smiling. She had known, I realized, whether it had been from James or not, she had indeed known. Kirsten on the other hand probably resembled what I looked like before when she kissed Sirius. Red faced and pissed off. I tried to smiled.

"You like Ben though! You've been with him for almost a month!" Kirsten shrieked.

"Yeah and it was a waste," I said.

"You gave up your chance with Sirius!" she hissed.

"He never said he was done with me," I countered.

"But you said you were!" she snapped.

"I lied," I said simply. Then explained, "James says that Sirius has liked me since first year. That he was in love with me since forth. I think I've liked Sirius since he kissed me over the summer. I was just to stubborn to admit it. I'm sorry Kirsten."  
"No you're not!" Kirsten said before turning and stomping up the stairs.

I looked at Lily and she shrugged.

"She'll get over it, Libs," she assured me, "Just go find Sirius. It's about time you two get together."

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Try his dormitory. I think he and James went up there to get ready for dinner," Lily suggested. I smiled.

I climbed the staircase up to their dormitory. I didn't hesitate to knock on the door or anything. I just pushed it open. The four Marauders were there. Remus was eating a chocolate bar from Honeydukes. James was playing with the Golden Snitch, which he probably stole, and Peter was staring at him expectantly. Sirius, looking like a God, was leaning against his bed. All four of them looked at me from their circle on the floor, startled by the interruption. James smiled the second he saw me.

For a split second, I considered just asking to talk to Sirius alone, but that would mean having to wait for three boys to leave and then I would have to find my nerves again to tell Sirius. Right now, my skin was tingling, my heart racing and my heart was in control. I didn't even bother looking at the other three. I went right up to Sirius, kneeled down on my knees and kissed him.

I had thought that our last kiss was amazing, but it faded compared to this. Our lips melted together and moved as one. The kiss sent waves of passion and love through me. For a second I didn't think I could handle the intensity of the kiss and was ready to pulled away, but like the last two times, I could not. Something held me in place. I don't know how long I was pressed up against Sirius feeling how I should have felt all year, but when I pulled away it was much to soon. I smiled and blushed slightly as I looked at the other three shocked and amazed Marauders.

"Okay, guys, come on," Remus said, coming to his senses first and standing up. He slapped James and Peter on the back of their heads and dragged them out of the room. I turned back towards Sirius.

"What about Ben?" he asked.

"We're over," I said, surprised that James hadn't told him. I fixed my position so I was more comfortable and closer to Sirius, "I need you, Sirius. I literally need you."

"For real?" Sirius asked. He didn't seem able to believe it.

"Yes, Sirius, for real," I said. Tears were in my eyes but they didn't spill over. Sirius grinned and kissed me again. He moaned as I kissed him back hungrily. This is what I want.

"Then be my girlfriend," Sirius said when we pulled back, looking into my eyes, "Be my girlfriend, my lover, my everything."

"Yes," I murmured, pressing my forehead to his, "I'll be your everything."

"I love you more then words can say." Sirius whispered longingly.

"Me too, Sirius," I replied. I knew Kirsten would be mad at this. Ben would hate me and every other girl in the school will envy me. But I didn't care. This is how things were supposed to be.

_I can't interfere with fate now, can I?_

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Did the Sorting Hat saying anything to you about fate in our first year?" I asked a bit nervously.

"Yes," Sirius replied pushing me away to look at me, "It told me that I am destined to be with someone, though I will feel so much pain to love her. I thought nothing of it at the time."

"I cause you pain?" I asked.

"Well, screaming to the entire school that I'm a git, going out with two morons who just wants to get in your pants, hating me for the past five years, and just knowing that I couldn't have you hurt pretty bad," Sirius laughed.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Don't worry about it. You're here now," Sirius kissed me softly and my heart sped up automatically, "Did the Sorting Hat say anything to you? About fate, I mean."

"It put me in Gryffindor when it decided it can't interfere with fate," I explained, "I didn't really worry about it either. Not until we kissed over the summer. Then I started to think about it."

"I've been hoping you were who I was destined to be with since the Sorting Hat told me," Sirius smiled showing off that dimple.

"I can honestly say that I love your smile without having to worry about you getting the wrong impression," I said.

"And I can say I really meant it when I said I have a thing for curly hair. Because I do, thanks to you." Sirius kissed me softly once more when my stomach rumbled. I blushed and Sirius, stood, pulling me up with him, "I need food, too."

"You always need food," I said, grinning.

Sirius wrapped his arm around my waist as we left the room. He pulled open the door where James, Remus, and Peter fell over one another from the lack of wall. I rolled my eyes knowing they had heard almost everything. I looked at Sirius with an amused expression and he smirked.

"And you call me the git," he muttered as we crawled over the sheepish looking boys. I gave James a wink and he grinned.

"Where are you going?" he asked, standing.

"We're hungry," I said simply.

"Oh, wait up, will you? I'll get Lily!" James was more excited then a little kid with a brand new toy. He practically skipped on his way down the stairs in search for Lily.

Sirius and I made our way down the stairs together, savoring our last moments of peace before dinner. Lily was sitting in front of the fire when we entered the common room. She had a book out, as usual, but was staring up at James as he bounced about. She glanced at me and smiled. I grinned back and she stood.

"Okay, let's go eat. I have the worst craving for lettuce!" James said eagerly.

"You had lettuce for lunch," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"So? I need more!" James laughed.

"Ever since last December," I muttered. Sirius looked at me.

"Last December what?" he asked.

"James has been obsessed with lettuce and broccoli and other such foods," I shrugged.

"Gasp!" James suddenly stopped in the middle of the hall.

"What?" Lily asked, looking at James oddly. He looked at Sirius.

"Tomorrow is a full moon!" he said.

"Yeah, so?" Sirius shrugged.

"I just remember, is all," James smiled and began bouncing down the hall again.

"Oi, James, calm down!" I shouted after him and then looked at Sirius, "I've never seen him like this before. Have you?"

"Yeah. Last year after succeeding in some very powerful magic. Actually, it was a bit weirder then this," Sirius laughed to himself at the memory he wasn't completely sharing with me. Lily fell in step beside us as James danced down the hall like a ballerina.

We all watched him in horror.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"This makes no sense!" I groaned banging my head on the table Sunday night. The school was in complete shock to see Sirius and I walk into the Great Hall, hand in hand and then flirt with one another all through dinner. Rumors were spread and we were the latest gossip, but I honestly didn't care.

"We need help!" Lily agreed scribbling out another sentence in her transfiguration essay. It was on Animagus Transformation Errors. We had to list the possible outcomes and the way to reverse them. Lily even needed help and she was on the top of our year!

"You know, Sirius and James are good at Transfiguration," Kirsten, who was still a bit angry at me, said. I sighed.

The three Marauders, excluding Remus who went to visit his mother again(does he go every month?), went to bed early. It had only been a quarter past ten then and I knew Sirius and James weren't tired at all. They were wide awake and excited and happy about something. But I didn't argue with them figuring they had been planning a prank or something. However, I saw no sign of them leaving and I was good at knowing where James was under his cloak. It was now well past one in the morning.

"Should we wake them?" Lily asked looking hopeful.

"I'm not waking James. He is not a happy camper when you wake him," I said shaking me head, "I'll try to wake Sirius though. I never woke him up before and I'll doubt he'll mind helping."

"Go on then. And wake James anyways," Lily said, "Tell him I need him."

I nodded and stood. Then I went up to the boys dormitory and pushed open the door. The room was dark with the light of the full moon the only way to see. I saw three of five beds had their hangings shut all the way. Frank was snoring with his hangings half closed and Remus's bed was empty. I remembered which bed was Sirius's and tiptoed over, not wanting to wake Peter or Frank.

I pulled the hangings opened and was ready to jump on Sirius when I saw the bed was empty. Frowning, I searched under the bed and on the other side thinking he had fallen off. But he just wasn't there. Suddenly curious, I made my way over to James's bed and pulled the hangings back. He was gone too! Angry, I pulled back Peter's hangings. Nothing! They had gotten past me!

I went downstairs, not caring about being noisy anymore. Lily and Kirsten looked up hopefully from their essays and frowned when they saw me alone. I plopped on the couch and crossed my arms across my chest.

"They're not there," I pouted, "They must have snuck out."

"All three of them?" Kirsten asked raising an eyebrow, "Without Remus?"

"Can they be doing a prank?" Lily shrugged.

"What else would they be doing?" I snapped, "Never before has James gotten by me. Whether he's under the cloak or not!"

"Well, it's getting to late to do this now and I have a headache," Lily said, "I'm going to bed. Good night."

"I'm coming, too," Kirsten said also standing. She then followed Lily up to the girls' dormitory.

Could they be doing a prank? Or could they be doing something else that they really shouldn't be doing? I leaned back on the couch telling myself I'll wait for them to return. They couldn't be much longer. None of their pranks took more then an hour to set up. I shut my eyes for a minute.

When I opened them the fire in the common room had burned to nothing and the common room was quiet clean which meant the house elves had already been through here. I looked at my watch and saw it was four in the morning. Three hours sleep. I never heard the boys come in. Quickly, I tiptoed up the stairs to see an empty dormitory besides Frank who was still snoring away. Going back downstairs, now worried, I went to the window and looked out at the moonlit grounds.

What I saw made myself rub my eyes and gasp. It was that dog that I had followed Ben and me in Hogsmeade. He was running around, back and forth. I couldn't see what he was running at until a deer, a stag, came into view of the window. It too seemed to be trying to get something's attention. There was a howl that didn't come from the dog and was close. I pushed open the window. The cold air nipped my cheeks as I stuck my head out to get a better view of the scene that just so happened to be in front of the window.

I almost scream seeing a full grown werewolf stalking towards the oddly paired animals. The dog ran towards it and playfully tackled it. The were wolf chased it and the stag joined in. I was amazed that animals would dare approach something that could easily kill them. But a werewolf. Who was it? Why in the world would Dumbledore allow a werewolf onto the grounds? Fear started to seep through my veins. Was it a student? Dumbledore wouldn't put the whole school at risk for one student would he?

The second the thought crossed my mind I felt guilty. Werewolves were normal humans except for one time a month when the full moon came. I watched the werewolf play with the animals. The dog and stag seemed incredibly smart for animals, actually. When the wolf tried to run off they distracted it and started a new game. I tilted my head to the side as the wolf howled loudly at the moon.

Moony.

The name hit me quite suddenly and I had no idea why it had just come to me looking at the wolf. Frowning, I looked at the stag. It's antlers were prong like. Prongs. Oh. My. God. Prongs. Moony. Padfoot.

My mind was working fast as I pieced the names with the animals. Padfoot, like the padded feet of a dog. Prongs, like the antlers. Moony, because the moon was the reason for the transformation of the werewolf. I knew the werewolf was Remus now. The sickish looks, the monthly disappearances. I vaguely remember James say something about Remus's furry little problem when he didn't think anyone was listening. But Wormtail. What did that mean? There was only three figures down there, so where was Peter?

The stag and dog chased the werewolf into the forest and I shut the window. For James and Sirius to be animals that would me they were Animagus. It would explain James's sudden obsession for green food and Sirius's likeliness of a dog. That meant that they had been running outside with a werewolf since last December. Could this be the powerful magic Sirius had mentioned before. The magic that made James so happy? I would think watching a stag do ballet would be a bit weirder then watching a sixteen year old boy do it.

Sighing and trying to relax from the shock, worry, and fear of what I had discovered, I laid down on the couch. The common room was quite cold now from the window being open, but I shut my eyes and fell into a restless sleep. I don't know how long I was asleep, but I awoke to two voices entering the common room. The sun was rising now and I could see the outline of James's tall skinny figure, Sirius's tall broad figure , and Peter's short pudgy figure.

James was helping Sirius shuffle into the room. He was groaning and I immediately stood up making the three boys freeze.

**A/N:** Did you guys get that giggly, fluffy feeling?

Sorry about the little something from the last chapter. I don't know what happened to it, and I know I posted it up. I'm going to put a bit up, and i'm sorry if i doesn't stay there.

Chp 14. Untitled (that is a song. a very good song by Finch. It doesn't go with the chapter, i don't think, i just had nothing else to name the chapter.):

_"You know I think you're the most gorgeous thing in the Universe, right? And you don't have to be blond or big chested for me to want to look at you." he said._

"I do know that, Sirius," I nodded. Sirius looked relieved.

"And I don't want to shag you," Sirius said. Then he frowned, "Well, I do, but not until you're ready. I'm not going to force you to do anything."

"I know, Sirius. I never listen to anything the Slytherins say," I promised.

"I love you," Sirius whispered.

"I love you, too," I smiled. Sirius kissed me and then we went back to our capartment.

There's a bit of French in the next chapter. Now, even though i've been taking classes since forever, i have no idea what the first thing about french is, so if someone can possibly help me out, please tell me so and leave your email or something so i can send you what Sirius, and his mother, say. Thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

hapter Fourteen  
Untitled

_It's sharpening beneath me  
Beneath my feet  
The earth opens up  
To swallow me  
Take my hand and lead me on  
Take my hand and lead me on  
It's sharpening beneath me  
Beneath my feet  
It's sharpening beneath me  
Beneath my feet_  
-Finch "Untitled"

James, Sirius, and Peter stared at me. Sirius looked pained and when he squinted through the dim light and saw it was me, he groaned again. James had one of Sirius's arms around his neck and was helping him stand. Peter was looking back and forth between me and his two best friends.

"Well, don't just stand there!" I said going to Sirius's side and putting his other arm around my neck. I could see the dark color of blood through Sirius's grey T-shirt. I helped him get to the couch where he laid down. Peter ran up to the boys' dormitory and came down with some supplies to clean the wound.

"What happened?" I asked, though I felt I already knew.

"Uh," Sirius said, looking more pained.

"I saw you guys," I explained, "Through the window. I pieced it together. I know Remus is a werewolf and I know you guys are illegal Animagi."

"Told you we should have stayed in the forest," Sirius snapped at James as he took the bandages and potions from Peter. Sirius pulled off his shirt to reveal three very ugly looking, clawlike scratches.

"What happened?" I repeated.

"In the forest, about an hour ago," Sirius began wincing as James began to clean the wound. I had a feeling they did this often, "I tackled Remus to distract him. I think Hagrid was walking, it smelled like him, at least. Remus wanted to get to Hagrid and when he tried to get me off, he scratched me. Don't worry though, James has had much worse. This is nothing." he added hastily.

"But werewolf injuries don't heal!" I gasped.

"It's not to deep," James said putting another type of potion on the scratch, "And he received it as a dog. It'll just leave a scar."

"You guys are crazy! I know you're just trying to help Remus, but he can really hurt one of you. What if he bites you!" I asked in a worried voice.

"The disease is only contagious to humans, Libby," James assured me, "That's why a werewolf is like man-wolf, wolf-man. Didn't you listen in third year? If Remus bites us, animals can't transform."

"He's never bitten any of us," Sirius said at the look of horror on my face.

"Yeah, it's like he knows not to," Peter shrugged.

"What are you, Peter? I didn't see you out there," I said.

"You wouldn't have. I'm a rat. To small to see from the tower," he explained to me. I nodded. A rats tail is like a worm. Wormtail. Clever.

"I still don't like knowing you sneak out of bed once a month and run around with a werewolf. What Lily would say if she finds out," I said, smiling at the thought of my friend's reaction. It would be a lot worse then mine.

"So, how'd you see us, love?" Sirius asked as James bandaged his scratched.

"Well, I wanted to wake you and James for help on my transfiguration essay. But none of you were there so Lily and Kirsten went to bed and I decided to stay awake. I figured you three just went to pull a prank or something. I dozed off and when I woke up to find you guys were still not in your beds, I went to the window, just to think. I was worried by now. That's when I saw Sirius and then I saw James and I stuck my head out and saw Remus and I just put it together." I explained. Sirius pulled his shirt back on (after he magically cleaned it) and pulled me into a hug. He smelled of the outdoors and his regular smell that always made me dizzy. I wondered once more how I managed to make this boy fall in love with me.

"Well, I'm going to shower and go to bed," James said yawning, "Tell me what I miss in Potions and Transfiguration, okay?"

"Sure," I muttered. Once he and Peter disappeared I looked at Sirius, "Are you going to class today?" I wasn't sure I could be apart from him all morning after not seeing him all night.

"I dunno, I'm getting detention from Mcgonagall whether I ditch or fall asleep. Slughorn might be a bit different, but I don't think that I'm going to get a chance to sleep in that class anyways," Sirius muttered before kissing me softly. My skin tingled. I was beginning to love that tingling feeling.

"Then stay here and sleep," I said, reluctantly. Sirius smiled.

"I would rather be with you," he said, pressing his forehead against mine. I smiled.

"Yeah, but I would rather you sleep. I'm going to class," I said. A beam of sunlight was entering the room now, sending an orange glow across Sirius's face.

"Alright, then," he said pretending to pout.

"You want me to ditch with you?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. You haven't finished you're homework, anyways, have you?" Sirius asked, smirking.

"Well, no, but I'm sure I can throw something together before class," I shrugged. Sirius laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"Come on, it's okay to ditch class ever once in a while," he said.

"I don't know." I muttered.

"But all you're going to do is sleep. You won't even know I'm gone," I said pushing Sirius's black hair out of his eyes for him.

"Yes I will," Sirius pouted. I sighed and knew I was about to cave. Sirius, also seeing this, put on a puppy dog face. I was amazed how good he was at that even if he were a dog.

"Okay, fine!" I said throwing my hands up in defeat. Sirius grinned and pulled me out of the common room. For a moment I wondered where we were going, but when he led me to the seventh floor, I remembered a room I had only been to once before. The Room of Requirement.

Sirius pulled me inside. The room was set up very nice. There was a fire going and the room was already warm. It was nice after the cold common room. There was a king sized bed in fluffy red sheets. A window was on the far wall allowing the early sun light to stream into the room. The floors were covered in carpet and the walls were bare.

With a grin, Sirius kicked off his shoes and ran to the bed bouncing on it. He laid down and didn't even bother getting under the covers. He was asleep in seconds. Literally. I smiled at his sleeping form before kicking off my own shoes I had thrown on. Then I crawled next to Sirius and laid my head on his chest. I remember inhaling his sweet smell before falling into a dreamless sleep as well.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

I awoke a few hours later. Somehow I had gotten under the covers right and was wrapped warmly in them. The bed was really soft and I sighed, not ready to wake up. I rolled over and was quite startled to see Sirius sleeping soundly right next to me. Then I remembered everything that happened this morning. I sat up and looked around the room for a clock. One appeared on the far wall reading eleven thirty. I had missed both Potions and Transfiguration.

Realizing that I should really get up now, I went to climb out of the bed but stopped when a hand seized my arm gently. I turned to look at Sirius. He was grinning, looking up at me with tired eyes.

"I told you I'd know if you were gone," he said. I laid back down next to him.

"It's almost noon. If we're going to get back to the common room before anyone sees we're missing, we should go before people are going to lunch," I muttered.

"I don't want to leave," Sirius sighed.

"Why not?" I asked.

"People will take you from me," he said looking at me in a way that made my heart beat faster.

"What do you mean?"

"Lily and Kirsten will start talking to you. Teachers would make you sit on the other side of the room. That kind of stuff," Sirius explained.

I knew what Sirius was talking about. Being away from him for to long, I find myself longing for his touch and hurrying to make time go faster before I get to see him once more. It was hard to explain. Obviously, I was way to in love with Sirius for my own good and I knew he was way to in love with me for his own good. It was ridiculous to feel like this after only two days, I know, but I think I've loved Sirius longer then I had been ready to admit.

"I still think we should go, Sirius," I said and kissed him. He immediately responded by deepening the kiss. I smiled to myself at how jealous the Orrin twins would be of me right now. Kissing the Sirius Black in the Room of Requirement on a bed.

"Fine then," Sirius said when we pulled away. He sat up and climbed off the bed. He put his shoes back on and looked at the clock before saying, "It's eleven forty-six. The bell doesn't ring until eleven-fifty for lunch so we have four minutes to get back to the common room."

"Okay then, let's get going," I said. I opened the door and peeked out just in case. Once the door had melted back into the wall Sirius and I hurried down the corridor to the common room. Sirius said the password quickly and we hurried through the round hole.

"I'm going to go shower. I'll be back though," Sirius grinned and then went up to the boys dormitories taking two steps at a time. I went up to my own dormitory and also got in the shower. I changed out of my pajama pants and t-shirt and into my school robes considering how I was going to my later classes.

Once I was dressed and about to leave the room, Samantha and Susan appeared in the doorway. They smirked at me.

"Where have you been, Cullen?" Susan asked.

"Why do you care?" I snapped and pushed past them. Their high shrill laughter taunted me until I entered the common room just as Sirius did with James and Peter.

"Hello, love," Sirius said kissing me softly, "Let's go to lunch, I'm starving,"

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The next day I talked to Remus about his "furry little problem". James had asked me to call it that while in public so no one we don't want to know figures it out. Remus was actually ready to believe that I was going to stop talking to him when he found out I knew. I felt pathetic because I really had thought that Dumbledore was mad to let a werewolf in the school for a minute.

Soon, November was gone and the first weeks of December went by. Snow was covering the grounds by now and as Christmas approached the Marauders roamed the corridors singing off-tune Christmas carols and wearing Father Christmas hats. Sirius tried to get me joined in, but I refused. However, I had to laugh at the four boys whenever I walked next to them in the corridors.

By the time I was packing for Christmas holiday, the entire school knew that Sirius and I were serious about each other. Ben was angry when he first found out and a lot of the girls were disappointed because now only Remus and Peter were the last two available Marauders(a lot of girls have had their eye on Remus anyways. It's Peter that most girl flinch from). Sirius and I were together almost all the time. In the corridors we were walking hand in hand, in classes we were seated right next to each other and always partners unless said otherwise, at meals we were flirtatious but not mushy, and in the common room you would most likely find us sitting in the comfortable arm chair in front of the fire doing homework or just talking. You would rarely catch us snogging in public which is why for the first week everyone was saying that Sirius and I would break up. But we didn't find it necessary to snog in front of everyone.

I had never been happier at Hogwarts. Yes, the Orrin twins were horrible. They spread quite a few rumors about Sirius and I, but they passed by sooner or later. Kirsten was speaking to me again. She realized she has to get over her crush on Sirius. Then she threw a billion question at me about my relationship with him.

The worst thing about going out with Sirius had nothing to do with Sirius or me. It was Ben. He would throw me these sad glances in the corridors, classes, and meals. He tried to get me back a week after Sirius and I started going out. Of course, he walked away with a black eye because poor Ben was stupid enough to tell me he loves me right in front of Sirius. I tried to tell Ben that I was done with him, but I don't think Ben is going to give up any time soon.

Teachers seemed extremely happy that Sirius and I were together and in love. It was odd how they reacted towards us. Mcgonagall would never yell at us when we were caught passing notes in class or got distracted from what we were supposed to be doing. She would give us the easiest detentions that only took about an hour of our time. Flitwick would always partner Sirius and me up together with this excitement. I realized that there must be something more to my relationship with Sirius then I think. Is there more to this whole Fate thing?

On the train home, I was worried. I hadn't told my aunt and uncle about Sirius and me. My aunt loved Sirius, but she didn't trust him. I've complained to her about him teasing me and how all the girls love him and how he's snogged most of them. She, of course, told my uncle. He wasn't so disapproving of Sirius. He liked Sirius actually. Always said he was a funny guy and probably teased me because he liked me. He was right, obviously. He would be over joyed to know we were going out. So, really, I wasn't keen on telling them. But I had to because if I didn't, Jacob would. He obviously knew what was going on between Sirius and me, even if I had barely spoken to him in the past few months.

"You're quiet," Sirius said after a very noisy game of Exploding Snap with James and Remus.

"Just thinking," I shrugged.

"About?" Sirius urged.

"I'll tell you later," I promised.

Sirius grinned and kissed me before turning towards James and Remus again. Lily rolled her eyes as they pulled out a chess set. The boys had been quite excited since we boarded the train. They kept pulling out all these games and pranks from Zonko's. I pressed my forehead to the cool glass of the train. The snowy lands were speeding by quickly. We should be at the Platform soon.

After watching three very amusing chess games with the Marauders, I stood and left the capartment to use the restrooms. Jealous glares followed me as I passed capartments. I ignored them all.

Once in the bathroom I went about my business, relieving myself and was washing my hands when the door opened. I peeked in the mirror to see who had entered. I squealed and spun around.

"Regulus, this is a girl's bathroom!" I gasped. Regulus locked the bathroom door behind him and then turned to look at me.

"I know. But I need to talk to you and no where else on this train is safe," Regulus told me looking under all the cubical doors to make sure we were alone. Once he was satisfied, he looked at me.

"If it's about Sirius—" I began. Regulus put a hand up to stop me.

"You aren't just some floozy that Sirius usually picks," he said, lowering his voice, "Sirius likes you. No, he loves you. It's obvious. Look, Libby, when Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, my parents said he betrayed all our kind. I have this really bad feeling that Sirius might be on the Dark Lord's hit list. To weaken Sirius he'll probably try to get those closet to him. Like Potter and Lupin. But most of all you."

"Why me? What am I but the girlfriend?" I asked.

"You're not just Sirius's girlfriend! You know that! You two are more in love then you should be. The Dark Lord will aim for you to weaken Sirius's heart. What hurts more then losing the one you love?" Regulus explained. I bit my lip.

"How do you know that Voldemort"—Regulus winced horribly—"will aim for me?" I asked, just out of curiosity.

"I hear things," Regulus shrugged, "You know my family. Darker then probably the Dark Lord himself."

"And why are you telling me?" I went on.

"I don't know. I'm just warning you to be careful. Both you and Sirius are powerful and the Wizarding World needs you. In a few years you might have been some help the world see Light again," Regulus smiled and went to the door. He unlocked it and then hesitated, looking at me, "Can you make sure the coast is clear?"

"Sure," I laughed and poked my head out. Then I stepped out myself and motioned for Regulus to do the same, "And thanks, Regulus. You're not bad for a Slytherin."

"You aren't bad either, Libby. For a Gryffindor, that is," Regulus grinned and then hurried away. I smiled and then headed towards my capartment. Talking about Sirius so much made me long for him.

Unfortunately for me, I ran into Lucius Malfoy. He was leaning causally in front of a capartment with a smirk on his face. The position was one that Sirius was in often. The position that took my breath away, but it didn't have the same effect as Sirius did when Lucius did in. In truth, Malfoy looked like he was up to something.

"Miss Cullen," Malfoy said in a dangerous voice. He hasn't forgiven more for that punch that landed him with a broken nose in the hospital wing. Or that Sirius went after him and hexed him so bad he was back in the hospital wing, "Haven't had a chance to chat with you in a while. You've been to busy with Black, haven't you? I wonder what it is about you that he finds so interesting."

"Shove off, Malfoy," I snap. My body was tingling for Sirius and I didn't want to waste time with Malfoy.

"Hm, is it that he likes to snog you to much?" Malfoy drawled on, "Or has he not yet gotten his chance to shag you?"

"I said, shove off!" I tried to walk past him, but he caught my arm.

"Let go of her," that familiar voice that I love said. I looked up to see Sirius and James. Both their wands were out and their faces angry. Malfoy pulled out his own wand and pulled me towards him, his wand at my throat.

"Black! Cullen and I were just talking about you!" Malfoy smirked. His wand was digging into me. It was painful and I struggled against it.

"Does it look like I care? Now let her go," Sirius demanded.

"We were wondering what it is you see in Cullen. I mean, she isn't blond, big chested, or really all that pretty," Malfoy smirked knowing that as long as I was standing in front of him, Sirius and James wouldn't dare hex him.

"Looks aren't everything," Sirius said. That was a bit hurtful, but I caught Sirius's apologetic glance and relaxed.

"Oh, so it isn't just a physical attraction. Maybe you just like snogging her then?" Malfoy suggested, "Or is it, just as I had just said to Cullen, that you just haven't gotten a chance to shag her yet."

Sirius's face flushed with anger. I couldn't take any more of Malfoy's taunting. Nor could I take his wand digging further into my throat. With all the strength I could muster, I shoved my elbow into Malfoy's stomach. His eye bulged with pain as I realized once more I was stronger then I thought. At this, I stomped hard on Malfoy's foot, spun around and dug my knee right where it hurts. He fell to the ground and I backed up towards Sirius who hugged me tightly. James hung the pained Malfoy upside down and turned around towards our capartment, leaving us alone and looking highly amused.

Sirius and I got out of earshot of Malfoy before Sirius kissed me softly. He looked into my eyes and grinned. Pulling me into a tight hug he said, "You are amazing! Not many could beat up that git twice!"

"I did what I had to," I said, smiling up at Sirius. His face got serious.

"You know I think you're the most gorgeous thing in the Universe, right? And you don't have to be blond or big chested for me to want to look at you." he said.

"I do know that, Sirius," I nodded. Sirius looked relieved.

"And I don't want to shag you," Sirius said. Then he frowned, "Well, I do, but not until you're ready. I'm not going to force you to do anything."

"I know, Sirius. I never listen to anything the Slytherins say," I promised.

"I love you," Sirius whispered.

"I love you, too," I smiled. Sirius kissed me and then we went back to our capartment.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

I was glad to get off the train. I was stiff from sitting on the train for so long and tired from having to get up early to make sure I had everything. However, getting off the train meant that I wasn't going to see Lily, Kirsten, Remus, and Peter until after holidays. James made this big show out of saying good bye to her once we got on Kings Cross. He hugged her and kissed her and then went to meet her parents. He also met her sister and came back frowning.

"I didn't like that Petunia," he said, "She called me an ugly freak that isn't at all special."

"Hm, you're lucky" I frowned, "Usually she's worse."

Once we waved good bye to Remus, Kirsten, and Peter, James and I searched for our own guardians. Sirius was looking too, but I kept seeing his eyes dart over to where Regulus had met up with his own mother. I finally spotted my Uncle and led the way towards him.

"Hey!" Uncle Scott said grinning and hugging me tightly.

"Hi," I greeted.

"Where's my parents?" James asked searching for them.

"They had an emergency at work," Uncle Scott explained, "So you are going to hang out at our house for a while. Which you probably would anyways."

"What type of emergency?" James eye's widened with excitement. He wanted to be an Auror just like his parents. Along with Sirius. Personally, I thought being an Auror wasn't all that great. If you weren't catching a Dark wizard, the whole Wizarding World thought you were doing nothing. The pressure is on you for catching this Voldemort and his Death Eaters when, so far, anyone who even approaches them ends up dead.

"I'm not sure, they just left," Uncle Scott said, as Jacob joined us, "Hey, there's Jake. Ready? Okay, let's head home."

We started towards the Ministry cars, dragging our trunks behind us. A very large group of Muggles crossed in front of us, causing us all to stop. A harsh voice from behind us snapped very loudly, "Muggles! Rude as they are filthy." Sirius stiffened and I was about to look over my shoulder, but Sirius stopped me. Uncle Scott, however, turned around with raised eyebrows.

"Taking dirty blood home with you, are you, Gallant?" the cruel voice asked my Uncle(Gallant was his last name. My aunt was my mother's sister).

"I see no dirty blood here, Mrs. Black," Uncle Scott said politely. Both Sirius and I turned now. Sirius had a look of loathing on his face. Behind his mother who, besides her dark hair, looked nothing like her son, stood Regulus. He had worry in his eyes but a bored expression on nonetheless. Bellatrix and Narcissa Black stood behind him, smirking.

"Well, you are a blood-traitor yourself, are you not?" Mrs. Black asked darkly, "With two half-bloods and supporting that fool we call a head master. You give all pure-bloods a bad name, Gallant."

"That is you're opinion," Uncle Scott shrugged, "What you wish to think is you're business. Now, if you excuse us, we need to be heading home, thank you. Come on, kids."

"Once a Black, always a Black," Narcissa sneered at Sirius, "_Toujours Pur_."

"_Toujours pur! Le mal toujours pur!_" Sirius scoffed, turning around, the Blacks gasped angrily. James muttered a warning at him, but Sirius ignore and starting yelling in French, so i didn't understand a word, "_Vous avez froid au coeur les personnes dégoûtant!_"

"_Ne parlez pas a moi comme ca!_" his mother snapped.

"Mother, just leave him. He's a traitor," Regulus said, trying to distract both his brother and mother, "Why bother with—"

SMACK!

Mrs. Black raised a hand swiftly and slapped her youngest son across the face. For a moment, I was ready to run to Regulus and see if he was alright. Sirius must have known what was going through my head, for he raised an arm, pushing me behind him and blocking me from getting around. Regulus, on the other hand, looked at his mother but showed no sign of pain or hurt. Some Muggles threw a glance at the scene, but then looked away.

"Come on, let's go," My uncle said and we all went to the Ministry car. Sirius was still angry, but I was desperate to know.

"What did you say to her?" I asked cautiously. Sirius looked up at me.

"I told her they were cold at heart and sick people," Sirius explained, "I insulted the Black motto, too. 'Always Pure' I said 'Always Pure Evil' a big insult to them even if it is just words."

"I didn't know you knew French," Uncle Scott said, looking at Sirius in the rearview mirror.

"French and Latin," Sirius said a bit sheepishly, "Those people I called parents made Regulus and me learn both languages before school started. It comes out when I get mad at them."

"You shouldn't have lost your temper just then," James said. Sirius looked away from his friend.

"I know."

The car was silent for a moment. Sirius was intertwining my fingers with his over and over. I noticed Jacob looking at our hands. He looked at Uncle Scott and opened his mouth, then shut it as if wondering what good telling Scott about Sirius and me would do. He caught my eye and smirked.

"Poor Regulus," I said before Jacob could get a word out, "I mean, stuck with people like that."

"They aren't people," Sirius said coldly.

"Let's talk about a nicer subject," Uncle Scott grinned, "How was term?"

"Cool," Jacob grinned.

"Different," James shrugged.

"Yeah," Sirius said with a teasing glance at me.

"Definitely different," I agreed. Scott looked into the rearview mirror again. I had a feeling he wasn't really driving the car for how he wasn't really paying attention to the road.

"Why different?" Uncle Scott asked, but he was grinning and I knew then that he knew about Sirius and me. Was it that obvious?

"Well, I went out with my long time crush just to find out that I didn't like him all that much," I shrugged with a smile.

"And Sirius went into depressed mode through those weeks and then Libby called him a git in front of the school and they had this big giant fight," James added.

"And it took me till November to realized that I should be with Sirius but I didn't want to break Ben's heart—"

"Which you did anyways," Sirius pointed out.

"Yes, thank you, Sirius. Anyways, the point to the whole story is Sirius and me are dating and we're all happy now. It was different from any other term." I finished glaring at Sirius. A smirk crossed his face. That dimple facing me. I sighed. Stupid dimple still got to me. But now, I could really appreciate Sirius's smile and stare at it without feeling funny.

"Yeah, I knew something was changed," Uncle Scott laughed, "About time you two got together, too! How's things with you and Lily, James?"

"Perfect!" James said happily and proudly, "I'm gonna miss her. Especially now that I know what her sister is like!"

"Aw, well, write her everyday then," Uncle Scott joked.

"I always do," James said seriously. Sirius sniggered and I rolled my eyes.

"What about you, Jake? Anything interesting happen?" Uncle Scott grinned at my brother.

"Yeah," Jake blushed, "I asked the girl I like out."

"Aw, that's so cute," I said smiling.

"I didn't make fun of you!" Jake said, grinning evilly, "It's not like I snog her like you and Sirius!"

"Well, I'm older then you," I said defensively while Sirius doubled over in laughter with James next to me.

**Not time for my long author note i leave for you at the end of each chapter:**  
You guys are making me cocky. And greedy. Please, keep the review coming. That box below is becoming my best friend.

I still love you all and you all will hate me in a few chapter because of what i do to this story(it's all happy and pink now, later it'll be sad and. . .uh, not really black, but a dark color, later). And if you don't hate me you will be sort of depressed after reading my updates. I was after I reread them earlier today. And when i was writing them. But whatever. I'm supposed to be 92% depressed or something anyways(i was told to look for help. writing is my help).

Enough of my pointless ramblings none of you really care about! Here's a little something from chapter, uh, fifteen: She's In Love With the Boy (yeah, i have a title this time)

_"I need to sleep," I shouted, "I didn't go to bed till two in the morning!"_

"We didn't sleep at all!" James said proudly. For a moment, I thought they were joking, but the proud smirks on their faces told me otherwise.

"Why?"

"To see who can stay awake the longest, of course!" Sirius said as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet, "I won!"

"Did not, I never fell asleep," James argued.

"You dozed off for three minutes and nineteen seconds," Sirius countered, "That means you were sleeping lightly. Which means I won!"

"Okay!" I said before James could argue, "Let me go back to sleep!"

"No!" Sirius whined, "I need to be near you!"

Don't forget to review! i love them. hehe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Everything is JKR's; lyrics are Trisha Yearwood's.

Chapter Fifteen  
She's in Love With the Boy

_Her daddy says, "he ain't worth a lick_

When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick"  
But Katie's young and man she just don't care  
She'd follow Tommy anywhere  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
She's in love with the boy  
And even if they have to run away  
She's gonna marry that boy someday  
-Trisha Yearwood "She's In Love With the Boy"

You could tell Aunt Becky was shocked to see me with Sirius. As soon as my uncle had pulled to a stop in the driveway and we were all out of the car, we only got half way across the lawn before James threw a snowball at Sirius, who of course threw one back. I ducked out of the way, dropping my trunk next to Sirius's and James's. Sirius, seeing me trying to get away, he chased after me with James. Aunt Becky had come out to greet us and was watching me struggle with an amused expression. Sirius caught me and held me down while James dumped snow on my head. I laughed and tried to get the snow out of my eyes. Sirius helped me and there must have been a look in our eyes as we looked at one another, because Uncle Scott walked past us with our trunks levitated in front of him, and laughed, "Come on you lovebirds, inside,"

Aunt Becky didn't approve, just as I had thought. However, I knew she wouldn't dare say anything in front of Sirius. Later, when Sirius and I are parted for the night, she will come up to my room and talk with me. Just as she did when I had come home in fifth year. I had told her about the Roger Hill incident and ever since she has thought I was a fragile little girl who couldn't take anything from any other guy.

But she let us go upstairs. James was in the bathroom. My door was left open because I would be dead if I closed it when in the room with my boyfriend. Sirius and I lying flat on our backs on my floor. It was bit cold from not being used in a while, but I was comfortable lying with Sirius anyways.

James came in and frowned down at us before flopping onto my bed muttering, "I wish Lily was here."

"Aw, don't be like that Prongs," Sirius laughed sitting up and grinning at me, "You'll see Lily soon."

"Huh?" I asked raising an eyebrow, also sitting up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Sirius gasped, "James is having a party on New Year's! Quite a few people are invited, but it'll still be wicked!"

"What did your parents say about this James?" I asked, smirking.

"Nothing. I haven't told them I'm having a party yet," James shrugged like it was no big deal, "They won't mind. They always say I should have a party of my own when they go off to the Ministry Ball. This year, I choose to have a party."

"And I suppose you already have the firewhisky being shipped to your house?" I asked. James rolled his eyes.

"Libby, do you seriously think I would be able to get away with fire whisky? My mum never misses a beat with me. Which is horrible. You know what I'm talking about. She'll never leave me alone in the house again if I allowed fire whisky at a party filled with hormonal crazed teenagers!" James propped himself on his elbow to look at me.

"So it's just butterbeer?" I asked. Sirius and James smirked, throwing one another knowing glances.

"Yeah," James said, flopping back down on his back. I snorted knowing that there was probably going to be a lot of stuff stronger then fire whisky at this party. My aunt and uncle will never let me go.

The Potters returned only a few hours after we had gotten home. Sirius and James went back to the Potter house to put their things away and then came back over. But as dinner rolled around, Sirius and James was dragged back to their house and I went down to my own kitchen feeling a sense of loss like I usually did when I knew I wasn't going to see Sirius for a few hours.

I was sitting across from my brother. My aunt and uncle at the ends of the rectangular table. We passed the pork chops and side dishes around as we piled our plates. Once we all had started eating, my aunt started conversation.

"How was term?" she asked.

"Alright," Jacob and I chorused.

"Just alright?" Uncle Scott laughed, "What happened to it being 'different' Libby?"

"Yeah, what happened to your little snogging fests with Ben and Sirius?" Jacob asked with his mouth full of chewed food.

"I did not snog Ben!" I gasped, because I didn't. Not real snogging anyways.

"Ben Carlson?" Aunt Becky asked, "He asked you out?"

"Yeah," I blushed.

"But now you're with Sirius?" she continued. I nodded, "What happened to Ben?"

"I realized I didn't like him as much as I thought. And I was totally falling for Sirius even though I was in total denial. I mean, Ben is totally great and all, but it just wasn't fate," I explained quickly before taking a sip of water.

"Oh, so it's fate for you and Sirius, then?" Becky asked, she sounded a bit cold.

"We like to think so," I shrugged.

"I don't trust him," Becky said, shaking her head, "He looks at you like he's going to lose control of himself."

"Oh, Becky, Sirius isn't a bad kid," Uncle Scott chuckled, "He just was looking for something that he found in our niece."

Aunt Becky let the subject drop, but I knew she wanted to talk to me in privet. I felt angry at her for not trusting Sirius. You would think that just because I was happy, she would be happy, too. Figures there was going to be another bump in the road just so Sirius and I could be together.

Aunt Becky came to talk to me earlier then I had thought she would. I was in my room reading a book on Transfiguration. James lent it to me to help me understand the whole animagus-werewolf thing I was still not really able to grasp. At first, I didn't see my Aunt standing at the door. I was stretched out on my bed in my warm pyjama pants and a comfortable long sleeved t-shirt, the book held up in front of my face. It was really quite interesting. She tapped on the door frame, causing me to jump a little.

"Aunt Becky," I grinned when I put the book down. I had expected it to be Jacob being annoying.

"Can we talk, Libby?" Aunt Becky asked. I nodded reluctantly. Becky shut my door and sat down on the end of bed. She said quietly, "I'm not going to forbid you from seeing Sirius."

"Thank merlin," I muttered under my breath. Becky allowed a small smile to play on her lips.

"I'm not going to lecture you, either. All I want to know is why the change of heart?" Becky asked.

"Really, I don't know," I muttered, "It just started over the summer. James dared me to kiss Sirius so I did. I didn't think it was a big deal..." I told my aunt about term. Everything. Except about the Remus thing, of course. Once I was done, my aunt was smiling again.

"Does he really love you, though?" she asked. I looked at her, surprised.

"Of course. I've known him for six years, Aunt Becky, and I know he doesn't lie about things like this. I mean, yeah, he hid his feelings for six years and was a bit mean to me, but he was always watching out for me, too. And because of that I trust him," I whispered, "I love him."

"Love is a strong word, Libby," my aunt warned, "You are so young to know what it is like to love."

"Yes, I know, but at least I am loved in return," I said feeling like I was part of some corny soap opera. And trust me, I've seen many soaps.

"Oh, Libby, I don't want you to get hurt. Love is such a strong thing! It can be beautiful, yet painful. It causes heart ache and—" Aunt Becky said.

"Aunt Becky," I smiled softly, "I know, but I can't help it. I physically need Sirius. I go crazy when I'm not near him. Like now. I'm ready to jump out the window and fly to him. And I know he feels the same way."

"Okay." Aunt Becky said, "I can't believe this though. I feel like you were walking through my door for the first time just yesterday. And now, you are sixteen years old and in love. It doesn't seem possible that the little girl that came to me eight years ago is sitting right in front of me."

"I know," I laughed, "I feel like everything went by too fast."

Aunt Becky wiped a tear from her eye and stood up. She hugged me tightly and kissed me on the forehead. Then she left my room and I flopped onto my back. The conversation didn't go the way I had thought it would. I was supposed to get a lecture on maturity and responsibility. And it was a much shorter conversation, too. But at least Becky isn't going to make me stay away from Sirius. She doesn't approve, that's obvious, but she's putting her thoughts behind her.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

_Thump!_

What the hell was that?

I sat up in my bed, startled. _Thump._ My head snapped towards my window as snow exploded on it. I stared and watched as two more _thumps_ hit my window. Then, I looked at my clock. Six thirty. Groaning, I pushed my blankets off me and went to my window. I let the snow hit it before I opened it and hung my head out into the brisk air. I rolled my eyes when I saw the source of the snow.

Sirius and James stood below my window. They were bundled in scarves and their cloaks and still looked cold. The greyish light gave them a shadowed glow, but they were smiling up at me, James tossing a snow ball from hand to hand.

"Libby, my love!" Sirius cried, falling to his knees and reaching out to me. His voice echoes across the yard. I winced hoping my Aunt and Uncle weren't going to wake up. Or Jacob. None of them were morning people and were scary if they got up to early.

"Sirius! What are you doing?" I called back as quietly as I could, "It's not even seven o'clock yet!"

"I know!" I could see Sirius's grin from up in my room, "But I needed to see you. James was going to use the door and we were going to sneak into your room, but this seemed like more fun."

"It is, too," James laughed and threw the snow ball towards me. I slammed my window shut just in time and waited a second before opening it back up.

"I need to sleep," I shouted, "I didn't go to bed till two in the morning!"

"We didn't sleep at all!" James said proudly. For a moment, I thought they were joking, but the proud smirks on their faces told me otherwise.

"Why?"

"To see who can stay awake the longest, of course!" Sirius said as if it were the most obvious thing on the planet, "I won!"

"Did not, I never fell asleep," James argued.

"You dozed off for three minutes and nineteen seconds," Sirius countered, "That means you were sleeping lightly. Which means I won!"

"Okay!" I said before James could argue, "Let me go back to sleep!"

"No!" Sirius whined, "I need to be near you!"

"Please, Libby, he's worse than I am with Lily!" James called. I sighed, not wanting to wake up any more then I already am. But just knowing Sirius wanted to be near me, made me want to be near him.

"I'll be right down," I said and shut my window.

As quick as I could, I got dressed. Then I tiptoed down the stairs past my brother's room and my Aunt and Uncle's and then went down the stairs on light feet. In the kitchen, Rosie appeared almost immediately and asked me if I would like anything. I told her in a moment and unlocked the back door before allowing James and Sirius to come in. I was glad my house was so big. There was less of a chance that Aunt Becky and Uncle Scott would wake up.

"It's freezing out there," James said, pulling his cloak off. Sirius kissed me deeply before pulling his own off. Rosie appeared once more.

"Can Rosie get you Sirs anything?" she squeaked.

"Coffee and toast, please," James said.

"Make that two coffees," Sirius nodded, "And a muffin!" They slid into the bar stools in front of the counter while Rosie began to make the coffee.

"I think both of you should see who can fall to sleep the fastest," I said sitting down next to Sirius.

"Where's the fun in that?" James asked, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you won't need to drink twenty cups of coffee just to function," I smiled. James shrugged as Rosie returned with Sirius's muffin and the cups of coffee.

"Can Rosie get Miss something, now?" she asked me politely.

"Bagel and cream cheese please. And hot chocolate," I said and Rosie was off again making my breakfast.

"Haha, look!" James laughed. I looked at him and snorted. James was allowing the hot coffee fog up his glasses and then looking at us like he was waiting for applause. Sirius barked with laughter and slopped some coffee down his front.

"Here you go, Miss. Anything else?" Rosie asked putting my breakfast in front of me. I looked at the house elf and smile.

"This is all, Rosie. Thank you," I said. Rosie bowed and went off.

We all continued to eat our breakfasts. James and Sirius didn't act tired at all. They were cracking jokes and acting like their regular selves. They didn't even yawn! I was rubbing my watering eyes and yawning every minute. They weren't normal.

*^*^*^*^*^*

I shivered as the snow seeped into my shoes. My socks were soaked through and my pants were wet up to my knees. I looked up ahead of me where James was walking ahead. Sirius was next to me, but one step ahead. We had been out in the snow for the past two hours. Around noon, we had gone outside and started a snow ball fight. Somehow, we had travelled farther from the house then we would have liked to walk back.

"Can you see the house, James?" I called in a tired voice.

"I can!" James said, sounding more relieved than tired.

"Finally," Sirius muttered, he took my gloved hand in his own and we quickened our pace to get home.

I saw a car in the driveway at the side of my house. This was odd because my aunt and uncle didn't own cars. We borrowed them from the Ministry, but otherwise it was strictly Floo powder and Apparition. However, seeing that the car was indeed parked and not a figment of my imagination, I was curious as to whose car it was. With a sinking heart, I thought of one family. I hoped I was wrong.

My cousin, Bridget, was my other aunt's daughter. My mum and Aunt Cynthia were never really as close as she and Aunt Becky were. I rarely saw my other aunt, actually. She was too busy living happily in France with her French husband, whom she married for the money, and sending her precious little Bridget to Beauxbatons. I didn't care for Aunt Cynthia; she was stuck up and rather rude. But I absolutely despised Bridget. She thought herself to be better than me and was one of those girls that hung over every guy. She would get along well with Susan and Samantha Orrin.

The car most likely belonged to them and my Uncle Denis. He preferred to do things the "Muggle-way" so he can interact with his "Muggle-side" in case anything happens. Really it's because he's very timid with magic even if he is a pureblood. Actually, his skill with a wand reminds me of Peter. He finds it safer indeed to do things with hard way then cause havoc with his wand.

"Are they here for long?" James asked me as he stared at the car in horror. Bridget was always hitting on James and seemed to think he liked her back. I would hate to see how she would react to Sirius. The thought made me smile to myself.

"I hope not," I groaned.

"Who is it?" Sirius asked, interested.

I didn't answer as I pushed open the back door. We took off our cloaks, scarves, and boots, and walked further into the kitchen, glad to be in the warm house again. There was no way to try and avoid my cousin and her family, so I reluctantly led the way into the front room.

Aunt Cynthia was seated in the leather black chair my Uncle usually sat in. She had a cup of tea in her hands, legs crossed as she talked about something that happened while she and Bridget were shopping the other day. Bridget, herself, was sitting on the couch, listening intently. Her hair was streaked with blond, with her roots coming in, and she was dressed in high expensive clothes, just like her mother, and was looking particularly snippy where she sat looking into her tea cup like it was poison. My Uncle Denis was not in the room and neither was Uncle Scott or Jacob.

Bridget spotted me first. She stood with a high pitched squeal and came towards me. I resisted the urge to run for it.

"Libby! Oh, I've missed you so much. It's been a year and a half since I've seen you!" she said in her fake French accent. She kissed me on both cheeks and I forced a smile and tried to breathe through her perfume.

"I've missed you, too, Bridget," I lied. She beamed, though I knew she only missed me because she couldn't tell me how wonderful she is and how plain I am.

"Oh, Libby," My aunt Cynthia cooed, "Look how pretty you've gotten!"

"Thanks," I blushed.

"James!" Bridget grinned spotting James. Bridget has always been trying to get James to like her, but he is captivated by Lily and would always push Bridget off and walk away.

"Hi, Bridget," James said, backing away. But Bridget wasn't paying attention to James. She was staring, opened mouth at Sirius.

Bridget, as I said before, is one of those girls who hangs over any guy that come their way. Spotting Sirius leaning against the wall, once again, with his hands deep in his pockets, his hair falling into his eyes. He was watching Bridget and her mother greet James and me with an amused expression. That crooked smile was planted on his face, his dimple making its special appearance and making him look even better then he usually did. I glanced at Bridget and knew that she would be so jealous when she learned that Sirius Black was mine.

"Who are you?" Bridget asked, batting her eyelashes and smirking in a foolish way, which she thought was sexy.

"This, Bridget," I said walking towards Sirius, where he stood up straight and wrapped an arm around my waist, "Is my boyfriend, Sirius Black."

Silence. Bridget was staring between me and Sirius with this shocked, jealous look on her face. Even my Aunt Cynthia looked shocked. It was a bit hurtful to me, if you know what I mean.

"You're boyfriend?" Bridget choked out.

"Yes," I said proudly, "Sirius, this is my cousin Bridget and my aunt Cynthia."

Sirius smiled at them both before we all sat down. Sirius sat in the corner of the couch and I sat next to him, as I have done so many times, leaning into his warm body comfortably. James sat in the other arm chair across from Aunt Cynthia. Bridget and my Aunt Becky sat down on the couch next to me and Sirius. Aunt Cynthia launched back into her story, throwing glances at me and Sirius every so often. Bridget glared at me and Sirius as we listened, intertwining our hands together and quietly flirting.

I knew that I could easily show off just how much Sirius cared for me and a part of me wanted to. I would have something Bridget wants but can't have. Yet, I couldn't use Sirius like that and ended up completely forgetting about Bridget as I stared into Sirius's grey eyes.

Who knew I would end up with Sirius Black?

The hours passed slowly. Sirius fell asleep more than once listening to Bridget and Aunt Cynthia. I would have let him sleep, but when Aunt Becky threw me a glare, I had no choice. It was almost dinner when Aunt Becky and Aunt Cynthia had finally gotten up to look at a new piece of furniture that Becky bought a couple of months ago. Sirius, James, and I escaped to my room quickly.

I didn't realize that Bridget had followed us, but the second I opened my door, she pushed her way through before anyone else and looked around. The three of us exchanged glances before following her in.

"Libby, you really need to redo your room," Bridget said, she had lost her fake accent an hour ago when her mother asked if she was getting sick.

"What's wrong with my room?" I asked, offended. I loved my room.

"I feel like I've just entered a three year old's room," Bridget snorted, "You should try to make it more mature and modern."

"I like my room," I muttered. Bridget went to the window and looked out, shrugging.

"So, Sirius is it?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder before looking back outside.

"That's me," Sirius grinned. I rolled my eyes, but allowed a small smile.

"What are you getting for dating Libby, then?" Bridget went on, turning around now and crossing her arms over her chest. She was smirking and I felt my face go red with anger and embarrassment.

"Getting?" Sirius asked, frowning, "What do you mean?"

"Like someone like you would willingly ask out a girl like Libby," Bridget scoffed.

"A girl like Libby? You mean someone beautiful and smart and overlooked because she actually wears clothes and doesn't throw herself at any random guy?" Sirius snapped, his face darkening.

"Geez, Bridget, what type of question was that?" James asked, looking just as angry at Sirius. I smiled to myself, happy that both Sirius and James were ready to stick up for me.

"I thought it was a perfectly innocent question," Bridget shrugged. Then looked at me and smirked, "I bet Sirius didn't notice you with those stupid glasses. I mean, who would?"

"You're making Sirius sound shallow," I said angrily. Bridget looked at Sirius up and down real quick.

"Well, he must be. I mean, only someone desperate would date you," Bridget shrugged. Her blue eyes were flashing with annoyance at the glares everyone in the room was throwing her. I was ready to slap her. She didn't even know Sirius enough to call him shallow.

"Take if from a guy," Sirius growled, "The only reason you always have a date is because you're easy."

Bridget was insulted. I know myself that she's called many people shallow because they had a better boyfriend or enjoyed themselves more than her on a date or something. She's gossiped about them to me. It was something else for her to be called shallow herself. Worse to be called easy. She probably thought that boys really thought she was pretty and wonderful.

"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" James smirked, enjoying seeing Bridget get put down.

Bridget gave a frustrated scream and marched from the room. I knew I was in trouble. She would be running to my Aunts and crying about how I was mean to her. She'll stretch the truth to make me sound like I started it and really wanted to hurt her. Yet, I didn't care. As Sirius slipped his arm around me and kissed me gently on the cheek, I smiled, forgetting about getting into trouble.

**A/N:** Raise your hand if you hate Bridget! *raises hand and jumps up and down* Yeah. She's just there to be there. Not really an important character.

Anyways, thank you all for the reviews! They make me want to update so badly that i almost updated the second I checked my reviews hours and hours ago. Almost. Hehe.

You're little something from chp. 16: Amazed (which is a seriously corny chapter, but needed).

_"Hang on," Sirius called over his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes as Sirius accelerated the bike. For a second it bounced as if we ran over something, but then the ride was quite smooth. I opened my eyes and gave a little scream._

"We're flying!" I shouted over the wind, "You didn't tell me the bike could fly!"

"You never asked!" Sirius laughed.

I looked below. Muggles could easily see us and hear us. The bike was so loud. I bit my lip, nervously. This was a lot like a broomstick, only more comfortable and loud. It didn't stray of course as easily either, because it was a lot heavier than a broom. After about five minutes, I loosened my death grip on Sirius's waist and relaxed a bit. This wasn't so bad. It was actually kind of nice, except for the biting cold that froze my nose. Sirius seemed to be enjoying himself, too, and that made me happy just knowing that he was happy. 

Christmas is next chapter, obviously. And then New Year's. Where everything takes a turn. Yay! Not really yay, but yeah. Gasp! We're at Chp. 15 which means this story is EXACTLY half way done!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to JK Rowling. Lyrics by Lonestar.

Chapter Sixteen  
Amazed

Christmas morning I awoke annoying whispers. I couldn't place them, but was too lazy to get up and see who had decided to wake me. Really, I should have known right away. He's only been coming into my room every morning to wake me up, give me breakfast in bed, or scare the crap out of me when leaving the bathroom. Sure enough, I had just rolled over onto my side when someone jumped right on top of me.

"It's Christmas! Time to get up, Libby! Presents!" said that voice that made my heart race. I groaned and tried to move, but Sirius was lying right on top of me, causes me not to be able to move.

"No. Sleep," I mumbled and went limp.

"Liiibbbbbbbyyyy!" Sirius whined, "Wake up!"

I shook my head and sighed. Sirius began kissing my face then. Muttering for me to wake up between kisses. This caused me to open my eyes. Sirius was grinning as he leaned over me. He kissed me on the forehead. Then he kissed me on the cheeks. And then he planted a kiss on my mouth, where I kissed him back.

"I'm awake," I said.

"I knew that would work," Sirius grinned.

"Great. Can you get off me, I need to relieve myself," I said. Sirius was also beginning to crush my insides. He wasn't exactly light.

"Aw, but I'm comfortable," Sirius laughed. I pushed him off with difficulty and climbed out of bed. I yawned as I made my way to the bathroom to wash up and brush my teeth. Sirius sat on my bed patiently waiting for me as I pulled open my closet to choose what to wear.

"Bridget awake already?" I asked conversationally.

My cousin had been trying to get back at me for what Sirius and James said to her the other day. Aunt Becky did nothing to punish me, for I hadn't really done anything. My Aunt Cynthia was pretty mad though. Whenever she saw Sirius and James, she would be very rude to them or completely ignore them. Bridget, being how she is, started trying to get Sirius's and James's attention and getting all upset whenever she fails miserably.

"Yup, practically attacked me when I was coming up the stairs," Sirius laughed, his voice was muffled, for he had crawled under my covers and pulled the blankets over his head. I rolled my eyes and turned back into my closet.

"Wear that green, long sleeved top you wore two days before we left Hogwarts," Sirius said, pushing the blankets down, so I could see his head. I looked at him, and tried to focus on what he said instead of how cute he looked with his ruffled hair.

"You remember what I wore over a week ago?" I asked, amazed.

"Libby, I remember what you wore on the train in first year," Sirius rolled his eyes. I suddenly felt bad. I wouldn't be able to tell you what Sirius was wearing this second and he was right in front of me, under cover of course, but still.

"Wow, I didn't know you paid that much attention," I muttered, turning back to my closet, "Why the green top?" I personally hated the top. It had a wide neck line and was very fitted and was the colour of forest green.

"Because it makes your eyes look pretty," Sirius said like it was obvious and I should have known that.

"My eyes are gross," I said, rolling my eyes, "They're the colour of a swap."

"Are not!" Sirius gasped, "They change between hazel and green, depending on what you're wearing and no matter what, and they look gorgeous. I love your eyes. Besides your hair, it's my favourite thing about your looks. You just put yourself down too much."

"Thanks, Sirius," I grinned and pulled the shirt from the hanger and grabbing my jeans.

I quickly changed into them in the bathroom and put a green ribbon in my hair, tying it like a headband. When I exited, Sirius was waiting by the door and I made sure I knew what he was wearing. Fitting black jeans and a white button down shirt, untucked, with converses. Not too hard to remember.

I was about to leave the room, when Sirius pulled me back and shut the door with his foot. My heart sped up, but I trusted Sirius and knew he wouldn't try and do anything to me. So, I looked at him, curious as to why he locked me in my room with him. He was shifting his weight from side to side nervously and looked at me with soft eyes. I smiled at him.

"I want to give you my present now, without anyone looking," Sirius said, standing very close to me. I looked up at him, smiling.

"Okay. . ." I said excitedly. Sirius pulled something out of his pocket and for a minute, I thought it was a ring. But then I remembered we were sixteen years old and too young to get engaged.

"Happy Christmas," he smiled, handing me the small box.

It was black velvet with a gold bow tied around it. I pulled it off and, with another glance at Sirius, opened the box slowly. I gasped at what I saw inside. It was a locket, sitting on a delicate chain. A beautiful locket in the shape of a heart and no bigger than the tip of my pointer finger. Diamonds were engraved into the front of it and on the back read: _I Love You–S.B._ in tiny elegant writing. I opened up the locket and saw two, tiny pictures of Sirius and me moving inside. I looked up at Sirius smiling.

"Thank you," I said and had to stand on my tippy toes to kiss him, which he leaned down for anyways. I tried to put all my love and thanks into that kiss, but knew it wouldn't be enough either way. With Sirius's help, I put the locket on and then, we went downstairs to open my other gifts.

"You're gift was fun! Now, I have a collar," Sirius laughed, pulling the silver necklace _I_ gave him out for under his shirt.

It was in the shape of a dog bone, and had Sirius's name engraved in it. I had then hardest time picking a present out for him. James and I snuck out of school one afternoon when Sirius was serving a detention. I didn't want to go shopping for him with him standing next to me. So, James and I went together. I was going to help him pick out something for Lily and he was helping me pick out something for Sirius. I must have circled the village six times, James following along, trying to find something. I wanted it to be personal; seeing how this was the first present Sirius would ever receive from me. I had already bought a box of bone shaped dog bones, but wanted to get him something else. Dog like, since that was sort of the theme I was going for. We were passing a jewellery store when I spotted the necklace in the window. I was about to put Padfoot in it.

"No," James had said, "That isn't really, personal, seeing how Remus, Peter, and I call him Padfoot all the time. Don't you have like a nickname for him or something."

"Oh yeah," I joked, "Sirius will love to wear something that says 'Snuffles' on it."

In the end, I had just settled for his real name. It was actually very expensive, having to get his name engraved in it and all. But I was happy, but still worried about Sirius liking it. I knew he would like the chocolate a lot. I was able relax now that I knew Sirius really did like it. Or at least wearing it.

In the living room, Bridget was already done opening her gifts and was looking at each one. I had given her some make-up I hadn't yet opened. She didn't like it, judging by the way it was thrown to the side with the cute jacket that Aunt Becky and Uncle Scott got her (it wasn't a name brand). I rolled my eyes at her studying the Louis Vuitton purse, as if making sure it was a real one.

"Libby!" Sandra Potter grinned when she saw me, "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas," I hugged her, shook John Potter's hand, and then hugged James before turning to my Aunt and Uncle and greeting them.

"Thanks for the Pranking Kit, Libs," James said loudly over Bridget's whines of not receiving a Muggle cell phone. Why she wanted a Muggle object, I had no idea.

"You're welcome," I said, smiling once more.

I began to open my presents since I was the only one left. James, who insisted I open his present first, got me a Vanilla body spray and a large box of chocolate, which Bridget rudely told me I didn't need. Lily had gotten me two large books on fun spells for both Defence and Charms. Kirsten sent me a box of Pumpkin Pasties and a make-up kit with a large supply of my favourite shades. Remus sent me a book on Werewolves. James whispered it was just a little something for me to understand more. Mr and Mrs Potter got me a book on Quidditch and a Broomstick Care Kit, something James took from my hands immediately to see if it was better than his. Bridget, Aunt Cynthia, and Uncle Denis got me a box of Bernie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans and sterling silver hoops and a matching necklace and bracelet. Aunt Becky and Uncle Scott got me the new broom I had asked for. It was a Nimbus 1000, the latest brand; James immediately took it and began explaining every little detail of it. And then, finally, Jacob got me the new album to my favourite Muggle band, Billy Talent (Love them!). I thanked everyone for my gifts and hugged everyone again.

When I leaned over to hug James, the necklace Sirius had given me swung wildly. Bridget, who always seems to care what I'm wearing, eyed the locket curiously. Once my Aunts and Uncles and the Potters left the room, Sirius helped me up off the floor, and taking my hand, began to lead me out of the room.

"You have to see what the Potters got me," he said, if he were in his dog shape, his tail would be wagging like crazy. I smiled, curious as to what James and his parents got Sirius that was so exciting.

"Wait, don't leave me!" James said chasing us out of the room. We pulled on our boots and put on cloaks and scarves on before Sirius dragged me outside and lead the way to the Potter's garage.

"It's great, you'll love it," Sirius was saying excitedly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see," Sirius laughed. I looked at James, who was also smiling. He winked at me, but didn't give me a clue.

Sirius opened the garage and as the door went up loudly, I peeked through trying to see what was in the garage. I gasped when I saw a brand new motorcycle sitting in the middle of the room, a large silver ribbon on the handles. Sirius pulled me inside and towards the bike. I didn't know much about motorcycles, but I could tell this one was a nice one.

"Wow. They gave you this?" I asked, running my hand over the leather seats.

"Yeah, isn't it great? I always wanted a bike," Sirius said, looking at the bike fondly, "Wanna go for a ride?"

"Oh, no," I said, backing away.

"He's a good driver," James assured me, "We already went for a ride."

"Please, Libby, please?" Sirius gave me puppy eyes. I shook my head, not too sure about motorcycles. The next thing I knew, there was a big black dog sitting in front of me, tail wagging, begging me. I laughed, but couldn't resist the face.

"Fine!" I said throwing my hands up, James laughing by the door, "But that wasn't fair! You have an advantage!" The dog barked and then Sirius was standing in its place. He handed me a helmet and I put it on, trying not to worry about helmet hair. Sirius put one on himself and then got on the bike in front of me. He started the bike. The roar the engine echoed as Sirius pushed it out of the garage.

"Hang on," Sirius called over his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his waist and closed my eyes as Sirius accelerated the bike. For a second it bounced as if we ran over something, but then the ride was quite smooth. I opened my eyes and gave a little scream.

"We're flying!" I shouted over the wind, "You didn't tell me the bike could fly!"

"You never asked!" Sirius laughed.

I looked below. Muggles could easily see us and hear us. The bike was so loud. I bit my lip, nervously. This was a lot like a broomstick, only more comfortable and loud. It didn't stray of course as easily either, because it was a lot heavier than a broom. After about five minutes, I loosened my death grip on Sirius's waist and relaxed a bit. This wasn't so bad. It was actually kind of nice, except for the biting cold that froze my nose. Sirius seemed to be enjoying himself, too, and that made me happy just knowing that he was happy.

All too soon, we landed. James, his dad, and Uncle Scott were waiting in the garage, laughing. The landing was quiet smooth, it just felt like we ran over another person like take off was. Sirius came to a stop inside the garage and turned to the engine. He helped me off the bike and I yanked of the helmet, trying to fix my hair. Sirius ran a hand through his and it somehow went back to being perfect. I pouted. That was no fair, he's too perfect.

"How was it?" John Potter asked me.

"It was actually pretty cool. Scary at first, but I liked it once I got used to it," I said, still messing with my hair. Sirius pulled a mirror out of his pocket and handed it to me. I stared at him for a minute and then decided not to ask.

"How do you like it, Sirius?" Uncle Scott asked, looking at the bike with interest.

"It's great," Sirius said happily, and again, stared at the bike like it was the best thing he's ever seen. I felt a bit jealous, but pushed it away. It was a bike, not another girl.

I looked back in the mirror and screamed, tossing the mirror away. James lunged forward and caught it after falling to the floor. He laughed as he stood up, brushing off the dust from his clothes.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, worried from my scream.

"James's face was in your mirror," I said, still a bit startled. For a minute Sirius looked confused, then a grin spread across his face and he started laughing with James. I glared at them as John and Uncle Scott exchanged glances.

"Love," Sirius said, taking the mirror from James and handing it back to me, "It's a two way mirror. Look," he said. My reflection was back.

"Libby Cullen," James said from across the room. The mirror went blank and then James's face was grinning at me, "We use when we have separate detentions." His voice came from the side of the room, and then the mirror only a moment later. I relaxed and glared at James.

"That wasn't funny," I snapped at him, "You could have at least told me!"

"Sorry, Libs," James laughed as he pocketed his mirror and Sirius pocketed his.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

My Aunt had twisted my hair into an elegant manner. My curls were escaping and framing my face nicely. She had done my make-up so I looked very nice and I was wearing a midnight blue dress. My shoes were clear and I had worked hard on my pedicure all afternoon. I had on Sirius's necklace and gold earrings. I was wearing my favourite rings and gold bracelets and felt beautiful. And nervous. This was going to be the first time Sirius had ever seen me all dressed up like this.

Every year, the Potters held a formal party at their house. They invited mostly people from the Ministry, but every so often, you could run into a healer from St. Mungo's or someone from Gringotts. It all depended. Usually, I didn't have to go. Usually, I would have to stay home. But since last year, I've had attended these rather boring parties. I liked the dressing up part though, and this year I would see Sirius dressed up. I was so nervous.

Uncle Scott had cleared a path to the Potters so we could walk without getting our dresses wet and cold. We knocked the front door, something we never did, and John opened the door in welcome. When he saw us, a smile broke out onto his face and he ushered us in.

"You all look wonderful. Here, have a drink!" he said, then seeing me he winked, "Sirius should be down in a minute."

"Libby!" came a very familiar voice. I looked up and gasped.

"Lily!" I grinned hurrying towards her.

"Wow, you look so pretty," Lily said.

"So do you," I countered. Lily was dressed in green robes. Her eyes stood out more than anything and her hair was curled around her face.

"How's your holiday been?" Lily went on, "I loved the bracelet you got me. It's very pretty."

"You're welcome," I grinned, then I laughed, "Sirius got a motorcycle for Christmas. And it flies!"

"You're kidding?" Lily laughed, too, "Yeah, a bike fits him."

"Hello, Lily," James was suddenly at my side, "You look beautiful."

Lily blushed as James held out her hand and she took it. He led her away with a wink at me. I looked around, but didn't see Sirius anywhere. I almost went after Lily and James; it wasn't good to be alone at the parties. The boring Ministry people come up to you and drone on about whatever issue is going on.

I felt hands on my shoulders and tried to turn around when I heard a voice in my ear whisper, "You look gorgeous, love."

I turned around to see Sirius. His hair was, as always, falling into his eyes, but he brushed it differently so it looked more sophisticated tonight. He was in black robes and had a small smile on his face. Seeing his dimple made me smile and he held out his arm. I was too busy gaping at Sirius to see it. I didn't think he could ever look any better, but here he was. Causing me to be speechless and wonder, yet again, what it was that Sirius saw in me.

"You might want to close your mouth," Sirius muttered. I shook my head and did so. Sirius then laughed and kissed me softly and quickly. I linked my arms with his and we walked off into the party.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sirius and I couldn't find James and Lily. We were talking to them five minutes ago and they left to get something to drink. Now, wondering around the downstairs for them, I was beginning to think they ditched us.

"I bet they went to go snog," Sirius snickered.

"During a party?" I gasped.

"Libby, I would drag you off for a snog if I hadn't seen you for a week, too," Sirius shrugged it off like it was no big deal. I rolled my eyes.

"I would feel so odd," I laughed.

Music was playing in the back ground, it was a nice tune and a few people were moving to the beat, though not really dancing. This was not the type of party you would dance at. Sirius suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me away. He led me onto the porch outside. The French doors were propped open and when Sirius and I came out, the small group standing outside went back in. The cold nipped my bare shoulders, but the heat from the house was enough to keep me warm.

"I love this place," Sirius muttered. I looked up at him.

"It has to be better then you're parents' house," I said.

"Trust me, it is. Even the party is better. I mean, yeah, it's boring and all, but it's not filled with Pureblood obsessed people who sneer at you as you walk by," Sirius sighed, "I love living with James though. It's going to suck when I move out."

"When are you moving out?" I asked startled.

"As soon as we graduate from Hogwarts. I don't want to overstay my welcome, you know?" Sirius asked. I nodded.

"I'm going with you then. I don't want you to be alone," I said stubbornly. Sirius looked at me and smiled. Then he kissed my forehead.

The song changed then. A slow song from a group I've listened to a while back. Sirius and I listened to the intro for a moment and then he smirked. He bowed low to me, holding out his arm saying, "May I have this dance?"

I giggled and stood, giving him a curtsey before taking his outstretched arm. Sirius pulled me away from the door so that no one could see us, not that we cared. It was colder away from the door, but my insides were warm as Sirius pulled me close, wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped my own around his neck, staring up at him.

_Every time our eyes meet__  
__This feeling inside me__  
__Is almost more than I can take__  
__Baby, when you touch me__  
__I can feel how much you love me__  
__And it just blows me away__  
__I've never been this close to anyone or anything__  
__I can hear your thoughts__  
__I can see your dreams_

Sirius pressed his forehead to mine and we slowly moved in a circle. I could feel Sirius's heart beating in his chest; mine was in perfect rhythm with his. He smiled at me, looking into my eyes through his long eyelashes. I swear, I was floating then. It was like nothing else existed.

"Sirius. . ." I whispered.

"Sshh, don't say anything," Sirius muttered, putting a finger to my lips. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply.

_I don't know how you do what you do__  
__I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better__  
__I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side__  
__Forever and ever__  
__Every little thing that you do__  
__Baby, I'm amazed by you_

Sirius had lifted his head from mine now. My head was resting on his shoulder now, listening more intently to his racing heart. It was going as fast as mine, though I couldn't understand why dancing was making us so crazy. All I knew was that I was regretting the end of the song because I knew as soon as it ended, I would have to stop dancing with Sirius and our moment would be over.

_The smell of your skin__  
__The taste of your kiss__  
__The way you whisper in the dark__  
__Your hair all around me, baby you surround me__  
__You touch every place in my heart__  
__Oh, it feels like the first time, every time__  
__I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

But maybe this moment wouldn't be over when the song ended. Maybe, the way I'm feeling now. The way by heart was racing, my stomach twisting, the floating feeling, the way Sirius was looking at me. Maybe this was all part of being in love. This was what you felt. I liked the feeling, actually. It was nice. Like nothing could ever go wrong again. I was safe in Sirius's arms. I was safe now and I always will be.

_I don't know how you do what you do__  
__I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better__  
__I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side__  
__Forever and ever__  
__Every little thing that you do__  
__Baby, I'm amazed by you_

As the song went into the instrumental solo part, I looked up at Sirius. For the first time, I was realizing just how much I really loved Sirius. I said I did, I know that, but now I somehow felt different. Like our love for one another was even stronger than before. This simple dance was changing everything.

"Sirius," I said again.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I love you," I said. It was the first time I said it to Sirius without him saying it to me, first. I knew Sirius hadn't overlooked that fact either.

"I love you, too," he said. Then, nuzzling my neck, he said in my ear, "This song is exactly the way I feel about you."

_Every little thing that you do__  
__I'm so in love with you__  
__It just keeps getting better__  
__I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side__  
__Forever and ever__  
__Every little thing that you do__  
__Oh, every little thing that you do__  
__Baby, I'm amazed by you _  
(-Lonestar "Amazed")

As the last notes rang out, Sirius and I stayed in each other's arms. We were looking at one another in a way we've never looked at one another before. Sirius kissed me softly, at first, but then something happened. Like the kisses we've needed since that dare over the summer had just been a warm up. The kiss Sirius gave me now was filled with love and passion. I kissed him back hungrily, not caring that if anyone walked out here right now, they'd see us.

Really, though, I should have cared. Because just as Sirius had pulled me closer, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. Sirius and I pulled away reluctantly and looked at who interrupted us. My insides twisted when I saw my Uncle Scott, Aunt Becky, John and Sandra Potter, Bridget, James, Lily, Jacob and the Minister of Magic himself standing there, watching us with bemused expressions.

Except my Uncle Scott.

It was him who had tapped me on the shoulder. His eyes were blazing angrily as he looked at me and Sirius, who still were wrapped together. I bit my lip, blushing bright red in embarrassment. For a minute, I thought my Uncle was going to start yelling at us, but then he took a deep breath and turned away.

"I think we should head home," Aunt Becky said, looking after Uncle Scott nervously.

Sirius, Lily, and the Potters followed us to the front of the house where we put our jackets back on. I was still red in the face and Sirius looked a bit awkward. As my aunt opened the door, I turned back to say good bye to Sirius. He leaned down to kiss me, but Uncle Scott pulled me away.

"You've got enough already," he snapped. My jaw dropped and Sirius backed off in shock. Lily and James exchanged glances with one another as Jacob giggled a little. I threw him a glare.

We crossed back to my house and as soon as we were inside, Uncle Scott rounded on me. He looked scary and I couldn't understand what had made him so mad and angry. He was glad Sirius and me were going out! Just this morning he was teasing us about it.

"In front of all those people!" he yelled, "Shoving your tongue down a boy's throat in front of people! The Minister was there and you're standing outside swapping spit with a Black!"

"We weren't!" I snapped, angry tears welling up in my eyes, "Sirius was being funny by asking me to dance and so I went along with it. We were just dancing!"

"Dancing? Is that what you kids call kissing these days? Dancing?" Scott snapped.

"No, Sirius just kissed me after we finished dancing!" I insisted, my tears spilling over now, "We didn't mean for anyone to see. No one was outside but us."

"So if we hadn't interrupted you two, what would you be doing now? Sneaking up to your room? Or his room?"

"Scott!" Aunt Becky gasped. Jacob was listening intently, too.

"Why would you think that?" I cried, "Sirius wouldn't try to do that to me until I'm ready. He told me he wasn't going to do anything to me!"

"Oh, so you've discussed this already?" Uncle Scott asked with an angry laugh.

"No, it was something Lucius Malfoy said and Sirius was assuring me that—"

"It certainly looked like that was on his mind when he was kissing you!" Uncle Scott interrupted.

"It wasn't," I said.

"How do you know, Libby? He's a sixteen year old boy!"

"Yes, but he loves me!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I love him!"

"You're not even seventeen yet, you don't know what love is!"

"Yes I do. I felt it tonight. It was stronger than anything I've ever felt before!"

"Scott," Aunt Becky said, "Leave her be, please?"

"I'm only protecting you, Libby. There were all these people. Sirius is a Black. He might not be like them, but being disowned from his family leaves him with nothing to inherit. He's not suitable for you!"

"You had no problem with me and Sirius earlier. You were happy for us when we stepped off the train. If anything I thought Aunt Becky might be the one to be fighting with me! What happened?" I asked.

The room was silent for a moment and I didn't think that Uncle Scott was going to answer me. But then, he looked at me, with tears in his eyes.

"I saw the way he was looking at you," he said, "I really saw how he was looking at you. And I don't want to lose you, Libby, you're like my daughter."

"But I'm not," I said more harshly then I intended, "You're not my father and I'm not you're daughter."

Then I turned, gathering the front of my dress in my hands, and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I was ashamed of what I said, but I knew I was going to say sorry anytime soon.

**A/N:** The last chapter before the plot takes a turn . . . aren't you excited? Anyways, i know this chapter was like REALLY REALLY REALLY corny. But it works into the plot nicely, does it not?

Now, because you all are wonderful, here is your daily little something from chapter seventeen: The Navy Song

_"James, there was an attack at the Ministry Ball," I said trying to sound calm, "We need to go to the hospital."___

_"When did the party end?" James asked, looking at me cross-eyed.___

_"Not too long ago," I shrugged. James leaned over and pulled up a floorboard. There were potions inside and he took one, taking a nice gulp. He waited a minute and then, suddenly, he was sober again. No hangover or anything. I stared at him curiously.___

_"What did you say?" he asked, "There's been an attack?"_

I know it's really short, but if i gave any more away from ANY part of the chapter, it would be a total give away and no shocking twist, like i want it to be.


End file.
